


Merlin's little love

by NekiSnape



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Children, Good!Mordred, Inlovewithachild, M/M, Merdred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekiSnape/pseuds/NekiSnape
Summary: Merlín rescata a un niño druida de las garras de Uther Pendragon y decide esconderlo con un hechizo, el único problema es que no lo ha practicado nunca y hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal. Como por ejemplo, ¡transformarlo en un muchacho adorable! (child!Mordred good!Mordred) (Mordred tiene 12 años).





	1. !Un hechizo fallido!

_As the moon kindles the night_ _  
_ _as the wind kindles the fire_ _  
_ _as the rain fills every ocean_ _  
_ _and the sun, the earth_ _  
_ _your heart will kindle my heart._ _  
_ _  
_ _Take my heart._ _  
_ _Take my heart._ _  
_ _Kindle it with your heart_ _  
_ _and my heart cannot be_ _  
_ _kindled without you,_   
with your heart kindle my heart.

 

 _—Kindle my heart_  


* * *

 

###  **1\. ¡Un hechizo fallido!**

 

 _“¡Ayuda!”._ Merlín se quedó completamente quieto, con la pequeña voz resonando en su cabeza. Era una voz que jamás había escuchado pero a la vez tan familiar. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando de dónde provenía. _“¡Ayuda! ¡Ya vienen!”_ Entonces se dio cuenta de que no la encontraría en ese lugar, la voz no sonaba en el pasillo, sonaba en su mente. Corrió por el pasillo, el revuelo de la ciudadela visible en las ventanas. Había caballeros por todos lados. Entonces se asomó a la plazuela y volvió a escuchar el pedido de ayuda.

 

Lo vio.

 

Al principio pensó que no sería él, pero el chico volvió sus ojos exactamente a donde se encontraba, como si supiera que él había acudido al llamado. Esos ojos, azules y fríos como un lago helado iluminado por el sol, estaban llenos de terror. Apoyado en el carrito, sujetaba su brazo bajo la capa verde azulado. _“Ayúdame”_ Le pidió una vez más. Merlín sintió una sacudida de compasión ante su tono, pequeño e indefenso. _“¿Quién eres?”_ Lanzó en respuesta a través del vínculo que al parecer tenían sus mentes. _“Van a matarme”._

 

Merlín miró la plaza, llena de capas rojas que revoloteaban buscando algo. Buscando a ese niño. Había magia en él, podía sentirla. Era como él, pero indefenso, su magia aún no debía ser tan fuerte. _“Ayúdame, por favor”._ Rogó el chico, sus ojos implorantes. La decisión fue tomada antes de incluso darse cuenta, cuando los caballeros se desviaron para rebuscar entre unos barriles. _“Ven”._ Le dijo y el niño miró a todos lados, atento. _“¡Corre!”._

 

Se levantó tambaleante y corrió hacia él, su vida realmente dependiendo de ello. Sus pies se enredaron cuando cayó en sus brazos.

 

—¡Por ahí!

 

Merlín sintió temor, porque el niño estaba temblando bajo sus manos y porque los guardias cargaron en su dirección. No podía dejarlo morir. Tomó su mano y lo jaló dentro del castillo. Corrió por los pasillos, respirando frenéticamente. Lanzó un poco de su magia, solo un poco, para mover alguna cosa en un pasillo alejado, sabía que los guardias irían tras el sonido. Corrió hacia la torre donde él y Gaius residían, realmente no estaba seguro de ello, sabía que tarde o temprano irían a ese lugar a buscar. Su mente trabajó a marchas forzadas y se detuvo frente a la escalera, el niño se volvió a verlo, le miró de una forma tan inocente, tan asustada, que su corazón se comprimió. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué Uther tenía que cazar a cada ser mágico inocente? Porque ese niño lo era, no podría causar daño alguno.

 

—Sube —Le dijo. El chico asintió, su frente sudorosa y los cabellos oscuros pegados a su frente. Parecía realmente débil. Merlín lo hizo sentarse en el camastro de Gaius. Tenía tiempo de revisar su herida antes de pensar que haría con él.

—Déjame ver.

 

El pequeño levantó su capa y le mostró la fea herida que cruzaba su brazo, casi por su hombro. Un poco más arriba y la espada bien podría haberle cortado el brazo entero. Merlín torció el gesto y le ayudó a quitarse la capa, luego la camisa. Había sudor en su pequeño torso, en su lado derecho un tatuaje en tinta negra. El símbolo de los druidas.

 

Merlín se dijo que no tenía tiempo de estar mirándolo, así que tomó un poco de agua y limpió la herida. El niño gimió y languideció por el dolor, la herida parecía infectada y no duraría mucho consiente. El brujo le hizo recostarse y cubrió la herida, él no sabía mucho sobre eso. Necesitaría a Gaius. Pero el chico no soportaría hasta que él llegara, no con los guardias saqueando el castillo.

 

Se puso en pie y caminó como bestia enjaulada, pensando. ¿Dónde demonios podría esconder a un niño? ¿Podría pedirle ayuda a Gwen? No, los guardias saquearían las casas de todo el pueblo en su búsqueda, no había lugar a salvo. Ni siquiera las mismas cámaras de Arthur serían despachadas de la revisión. Uther buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras.

 

Entonces su lectura nocturna se coló en sus pensamientos y se detuvo, la idea transformándose en un plan. Corrió a su habitación y buscó el libro de magia que Gaius le había dado, jalando la cinta que había dejado la noche anterior y abriéndolo en la página que hablaba sobre el hechizo de envejecimiento. ¡Era perfecto! Los guardias estarían buscando a un niño, definitivamente no a un anciano. Podría inventar una mentira, incluso para no involucrar a Gaius conscientemente, podría decirle que lo halló herido en el bosque. Algo por el estilo. Llevó una mano a su boca para mordisquearse la uña, había un problema.

Nunca había practicado un hechizo tan complejo.

 

Regresó a la cámara de Gaius, el niño se levantó un poco al notar su presencia y miró el libro en sus manos.

 

—Escucha —Dijo Merlín con cautela, acercándose para mostrarle—. Sé que esto sonará extraño, pero debes confiar en mí —El niño miró el libro, leyó el título y luego le miró. No dudo antes de asentir, pero le miró de forma intensa, lo que hizo a Merlín sentirse un poco extraño. Si algo salía mal… No, no podía ser tan negativo, él era un hechicero con una profecía, tenía el poder.

Asintió al niño y fue a prepararlo todo. No tardó tanto pero sus manos temblaron de anticipación. Entonces procedió.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Gaius entró a las cámaras, encontró a Merlín sentado de espaldas a la mesa, jalándose los cabellos. Su ceño se frunció al verlo tan preocupado.

 

—¿Merlín?

—¡Ah! —Exclamó el joven brujo al verlo, levantándose casi de sopetón. Luego suspiró—. Oh, Gaius, eres tú.

 

Lanzó una mirada hacia el camastro. Gaius siguió el gesto y vio en el a un joven durmiente, su pecho subiendo y bajando, cubierto de sudor.

 

—¿Quién es ese?

—Bueno —Balbuceó Merlín—. Él es… un chico.

—Sí, eso puedo verlo —Comentó Gaius acercándose a él. Merlín parecía un manojo de nervios, no era un secreto que su muchacho no podía mentir, era demasiado transparente—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—Está herido. Hay una cortada muy fea en su brazo, creo que podría estar infectada.

Gaius miró su lado derecho, pero en lugar de encontrar un corte, encontró un tatuaje de druida. Entonces todo cayó en su lugar.

—Merlín… ¿acaso este es…?

—Sí —Dijo el brujo, la preocupación llenando su rostro peculiar—. Sí, es el druida que los caballeros buscan.

—Pero… ¿no era un niño?

 

Gaius estaba impactado, el chico era aproximadamente de la edad de Merlín, no tan alto como él, pero definitivamente era un hombre, no un niño pequeño. Algo le dijo que Merlín tenía mucho que ver con eso.

 

—Intenté utilizar un hechizo de envejecimiento en él —Respondió Merlín y volvió a jalarse los cabellos mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Pero algo salió mal, creo que no lo dije bien o… me faltó poder. No lo sé. Pero solo creció unos años. Se desmayó en el proceso.

 

El anciano evaluó al chico en la cama y esta vez sí chequeó la herida. Definitivamente estaba infectada.

 

—Creo que fue porque está débil —Murmuró, levantándose para comenzar a tratar el corte horrible, al parecer, mientras el músculo creció, también lo había hecho la cortadura—. Y creo que se desmayó de dolor; al aplicar un hechizo de envejecimiento su herida se hizo peor.

Merlín gimió, sintiéndose culpable. Gaius cubrió la herida con una pasta de hierbas y luego la vendó.

—Merlín, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Estás protegiendo a un druida, uno que Uther está empecinado en cazar. Deberías entregarlo.

—Pero Gaius —Estalló Merlín, poniéndose delante del muchacho, protegiéndolo inconscientemente—. Es solo un niño. No puedo dejar que Uther lo ejecute. Si tú lo hubieras visto, todo el miedo en sus ojos, el terror y la consciencia de que estaba a punto de ser masacrado… —Sus ojos se llenaron del mismo terror que describía y Gaius sintió un peso en su pecho—. Podría haber sido yo en su lugar. Uther me mataría si supiera que yo…

—Y por eso te estas arriesgando —Señaló—. Usando magia imprudentemente, protegiéndolo, estás poniéndote en peligro a ti mismo.

—Pero los caballeros buscan a un niño, no a un muchacho. Por favor, Gaius. Solo hasta que pueda sacarlo de la ciudad.

—¿Qué sucede si lo encuentran? Ya han atrapado al padre, van a ejecutarlo mañana.

—No dejaré que lo encuentren. Confía en mí, Gaius, por favor.

 

El viejo le miró intensamente y luego asintió. Merlín le sonrió con gratitud y le abrazó. Gaius adoraba que le abrazara, le hacía sentir tanto cariño, ese chico desgarbado al que consideraba un hijo. Confiaba en él con su vida. Merlín le soltó y se acercó al muchacho durmiente, le cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello delicadamente. El otro chico movía sus ojos en un sueño intranquilo, a pesar de su apariencia seguía pareciendo un niño.

 

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y ambos saltaron en su lugar, girándose. El príncipe se abrió paso, caballeros armados a su espalda.

 

—Gaius, perdona que irrumpa de esta forma. Estamos buscando al druida.

—Sí, estoy al tanto, mi señor.

 

A una señal del rubio los caballeros entraron para revisar todo. Merlín se quedó protectoramente al lado del chico. Se sentó y revolvió el tazón de hierbas.

 

—¿Quién es ese?

Ambos, Gaius y Merlín, le miraron.

—Es un joven que llegó anoche —Dijo Gaius, mirando al druida en la cama. Era una suerte que Merlín le hubiera cubierto la marca—. Al parecer fue asaltado por un bandido mientras recogía leña en el bosque. Tiene una fea herida, dijo que le quitaron el poco oro que había ganado ayudando a un comerciante.

 

Arthur les miró fijamente, razonando la mentira de Gaius. Merlín elevó una plegaria al cielo para que su ciego señor no se diera cuenta.

 

—Ya veo.

Algo en el pecho se Merlín se desinfló. Arthur le miró entonces.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Merlín? ¿Has terminado de lavar mi ropa?

—Ah… —Merlín sonrió culpable, recordando que había dejado abandonada la canasta cuando escuchó al niño.

—Es mi culpa, señor —Arthur se volvió a Gaius—. Le pedí a Merlín que me ayudara a cambiar el vendaje del chico, es bueno que aprenda estas cosas, por si algún día lo necesita para usted o alguien herido. Espero que sea un buen médico.

—¿Merlín? —Bufó Arthur—. ¿Un médico?

—Tiene aptitudes, alteza.

—Claro —Resopló en una risa—. Aptitudes…

—Le dije que tengo talentos —Dijo el brujo. Gaius puso los ojos en blanco ante tal imprudencia.

—Nada, señor —Los caballeros se reunieron en la puerta y salieron. Arthur miró momentáneamente al chico en la cama y luego a Merlín.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué? —Dijo este, ladeando la cabeza. Sus orejas parecieron un poco más grandes ante la inocente expresión.

—¡Mi ropa, Merlín!

—Ah, cierto —El brujo se levantó y miró a Gaius con una sonrisa—. Me voy Gaius, los reales calzones no se lavarán solos.

—¡Mer-lín!

 

Gaius dejó escapar una risa divertida mientras el príncipe comenzaba a seguir a Merlín. Escuchó un “¡Auch, Sire!” detrás de la puerta cerrada. Luego miró al chico druida en su cama, su sueño era más tranquilo al parecer. Hubo algo en él que le recordó la primera vez que había visto a Merlín dormido.


	2. ¿Un nuevo integrante en la familia?

###  **2\. ¿Un nuevo integrante en la familia?**

 

El hechicero más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra pensaba que bien podría haber muerto de cansancio, Arthur le había llenado de deberes después de que le encontró con Gaius, mientras él se dedicaba a la búsqueda del niño druida. Merlín no había parado de pensar y sentir sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho. Ahora estaba consciente de que no sabía cómo revertir el hechizo, esperaba que al menos Gaius sí. 

 

Después, durante la charla de Arthur con su padre, Morgana había defendido al druida y al niño, eso le había sorprendido mucho. Pero Uther era implacable y había seguido con la ejecución del hombre, Merlín no sabía si era su padre, pero sentía mucha pena. Morgana tenía tanta razón, él no había ido a Camelot para hacer daño, si así fuera jamás habría llevado a un niño con él. Uther veía enemigos donde no los había y esa sería la suerte que Merlín tendría si se descubría su magia.

 

Arrastró sus pies de vuelta a la torre y abrió la puerta. Gaius estaba sentado a la mesa, la cena calentándose en la chimenea. Al parecer, el niño aún no había despertado. 

 

— Te ves muy mal  — Comentó el hombre mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Merlín sabía que era cierto, tenía los pies molidos y no sentía los brazos. Además, estaba lleno de excremento de caballo y heno, limpiar los establos era el castigo favorito de Arthur. Además, el peso de la realidad de su vida era demasiado.

— Supongo que sí  — Murmuró y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba un baño. 

— La cena estará lista pronto. 

— Gracias, Gaius. 

 

Ya limpio, Merlín se sentó y tomó su cena con ganas. Estaba hambriento. Gaius le observó. 

 

— Toma un respiro, tendrás una mala digestión si comes tan rápido. 

Merlín le sonrió con las mejillas llenas, luego tragó.

— Lo siento, está delicioso. Moría de hambre  — Se dio cuenta de que Gaius estaba tardando mucho en comer, es más, jugueteaba con su cuchara — . ¿No tienes hambre?

— Estoy preocupado  — Admitió Gaius, enviando una mirada al joven durmiente detrás de Merlín — . ¿Qué harás cuando despierte?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Merlín tomó un pedazo de pan:  — Él sabía que le lanzaría un hechizo de envejecimiento, no creo que esté muy sorprendido. Aunque quizá esperará ser un viejo, no un muchacho. Cuando su herida haya sanado, le ayudaré a salir de Camelot. Hablando de eso, ¿sabes cómo romper el hechizo, cierto?

— Creo recordar  — Respondió Gaius con un suspiro — . Tengo que leer un poco. Debes tener cuidado, si Uther se enterara…

— Lo sé  — Dijo Merlín y dejó de masticar, sintiendo un malestar en el estómago — . Uther matará al hombre druida. Ni Arthur ni Morgana pudieron convencerlo de lo contrario. 

— Me asombraría que pudieran hacerlo. Uther Pendragon ha perdido la razón en cuanto a magia se trata. No hay nada que le pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí, Gaius?  — Quiso saber Merlín por primera vez — . ¿Por qué no huiste? Elegiste renunciar a la magia cuando él te dio la opción.

— Porque si me hubiera ido, jamás habría podido escapar de él. Seguiría cazándome, como a los demás. No estuvo contento hasta que todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos desaparecieron o murieron. 

— Te quedaste para protegerlos  — Dijo el brujo. Gaius asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio — . Gaius, eres tan valiente.

— No lo soy, mi muchacho, solo quise conservar mi cabeza. Para otros, eso es pura cobardía.

— No creo que seas cobarde. Renunciaste a todo lo que conocías por proteger a otras personas, por evitar que Uther perdiera el juicio completamente. Si alguien piensa eso que dices, te está quitando mucho crédito. 

— A veces creo que no soy un buen ejemplo  — Señaló Gaius , mirando de nuevo al chico de forma amarga y culpable— . Te aconsejo que entregues a tu propia gente a Uther para que la ejecute. Aún después de todo lo que has hecho, de renunciar a tu magia por permanecer al lado de Arthur. Tú si eres valiente, Merlín.

Merlín tomó su mano arrugada entre la suya.

— Sé que lo haces porque te preocupas por mí. No hay nada de malo en eso. Pero no puedo abandonar a alguien que me necesita, yo ayudaré a Arthur a restaurar la magia. No tiene caso hacer eso si voy a permitir que maten a todo el que la posea. 

— Admirable  — Murmuró Gaius y le dio una sonrisa sincera. Merlín amaba a ese viejo con todo su corazón, como al padre que siempre había echado en falta.

 

Terminaron de cenar y Gaius tomó su habitación, ya que el niño druida tenía su cama. Merlín se acostó en el suelo a su lado y lo escuchó respirar tranquilo. Eso le permitió acallar sus pensamientos e imitando el sube y baja de su pecho, también se quedó dormido. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “Mordred”.  _ Su padre le estaba llamando. Aún en la bruma, sus pensamientos se enlazaron con los suyos y lo pudo sentir, fuerte, como siempre había sido. Sin embargo, estaba triste.  _ “Sé que debes estar asustado. Lamento no haber podido protegerte correctamente”. _ Mordred intentó despertar, de verdad lo intentó, pero no pudo. Quería decirle a su padre que no tenía que preocuparse por ello, su educación había sido buena, su amor mucho más. Que sabía que le amaba y él lo amaba de regreso. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca pudieron salir de su mente.  _ “Espero que estés a salvo. Debes ser fuerte. Busca a Iseldir, él te protegerá”.  _

 

El niño pensó que su padre había terminado el enlace y se quedó en silencio, todo en su mente. La despedida era dolorosa. Él tenía algunas cosas que quería compartir con su padre, aún no había sido suficiente tiempo en su compañía.

 

_ “Te amo, hijo”. _ Fue el último susurro de Cerdan.  

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Mordred abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó violentamente en la cama. Sintió la punzada de la herida y gimió bajito. El sonido le asustó. Miró a todos lados con terror, dándose cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Las ganas de llorar le invadieron, estaba asustado. 

 

Una mano surgió de la nada desde el suelo y él se agazapó contra la pared, segundos después un muchacho se estiraba, sus articulaciones crujiendo mientras gemía. Mordred reconoció los ojos adormilados que le observaron, era el brujo al que le había implorado por ayuda. Emrys. 

 

¿Cómo sabía que era él? Había sido confuso al inicio, pero algo en él gritaba poder y magia. Las historias que su padre le había contado desde que era un bebé, sobre un hechicero que los haría libres, resonaron en cuanto lo vio. Algo en el corazón de Mordred le reconoció, aún a su edad. Era algo antiguo que se enlazó a su magia y cantó, la necesidad de postrarse a sus pies y servirle. Aún nublado por el terror, la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era hermoso.

 

— Despertaste  — Murmuró el brujo, tallándose un ojo. Su cabello estaba en punta en algunos lugares y aplastado contra su cráneo en otros. Pero sus ojos fueron brillantes al verle, ojos como el mar en calma — . ¿Te sientes mejor? 

 

Mordred no respondió, su corazón latía acelerado. Miró sus manos, porque no estaba seguro de poder sostener la mirada de Emrys por tanto tiempo. Lo que vio en ellas hizo que las levantara. ¡Sus manos eran gigantes! Y aún más, ¿qué era todo ese músculo adherido a su pecho? Su expresión cambió a una horrorizada mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro, palpando. Emrys arqueó las cejas al verlo y luego levantó las manos conciliador. 

 

— Es el hechizo de envejecimiento ¿recuerdas?  — Lo recordaba, pero no lo hacía más fácil. Era un hombre, no un viejo — . Algo no salió tan bien y solo envejeciste unos cuantos años. Pero no está nada mal, te ves bien y además ha funcionado, los guardias no te reconocieron.

 

Emrys se levantó en toda su altura, era muy, muy alto y caminó hasta un espejo con pasos sueltos, piernas largas. Lo puso frente a él para que observara. Lo que vio allí fue extraño. Era él, pero otro él. Eran sus ojos, de eso estaba seguro, y su nariz, pero era más afilada y su mandíbula más cuadrada y fuerte. Ya no era un niño y sin embargo era muy joven para ser un hombre. Lucía del mismo tiempo que Emrys y eso era fascinante, también aterrador.

 

— ¿Ves? Estás entero al menos  — Mordred asintió, dudoso de la frase. ¿Si Emrys hubiera fallado le habría faltado algún miembro? — . También ha cedido tu fiebre. Imagino que la herida estará sanando. He deslizado un poco de magia para agilizar las cosas. 

 

El druida mir ó su brazo vendado, realmente no quería ver. Pero era cierto, ya no dolía tanto. 

 

_ “Gracias, Emrys”. _ Dejó ir. El chico en cuestión abrió mucho los ojos, quizá le incomodaba que le hablara mentalmente. Entonces dijo en voz alta:

 

— Te debo mi vida. 

Ambos contuvieron el aliento. Mordred porque su voz sonó realmente grave, vieja y Emrys, bueno, no estaba seguro de por qué Emrys lucía tan asombrado. 

— Qué impresión  —Lo escuchó murmurar,  Mordred llevó una mano a su garganta — . Tranquilo, esa será tu voz algún día.

 

El chico druida respiró para tranquilizarse, cuando lo hizo, cambió su expresión a una realmente asustada. La voz de su padre aún resonaba en sus pensamientos, pero no podía sentirlo más.

 

— Mi padre…

— Lo siento tanto  — Murmuró Emrys, toda su cara era sincera y triste — . Él… se ha ido. 

 

Mordred sinti ó hielo por todo su ser, hielo que se expandió hasta que no lo soportó más. Su corazón cayó al fondo y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. El grito no fue físico, fue mental, y había tanto dolor en él que se exteriorizó. El espejo que Emrys sostenía se rompió. El brujo lo dejó caer al suelo y terminó de partirse. El druida llevó sus rodillas al pecho y escondió la cara, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. 

 

Estaba solo, ya no tenía nada.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlín vio sus hombros moverse y sintió deseos de acercarse, pero estaba mareado. El grito del niño había resonado en su mente, doloroso, desgarrador. Era tan desconcertante. El chico tenía la voz de un hombre pero en su mente seguía sonando como el niño apoyado en el carrito. Supuso que era porque en su mente aún era ese niño. Su vista se vio como marea y solo atinó a estirar su mano y ponerla en su hombro. Los músculos eran macizos y se tensaron bajo su toque. Merlín estaba consolando a un niño que tenía la apariencia de un hombre. 

 

En ese momento, el druida levantó su vista. Solo había derramado unas pocas lágrimas, una de ellas aún se deslizaba entre sus largas pestañas. Miró a Merlín de una forma extraña, aunque no le incomodó en absoluto. Sus ojos eran claros como agua cristalina. Merlín recordó que en su forma de niño era absolutamente encantador, tanto como un niño puede serlo, pero de joven, el druida era desconcertante. Tenía incluso más atractivo que él, casi tanto como Arthur.

 

— No estás solo  — Le dijo, porque fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar al verlo. Él se sentiría terriblemente solo si perdiera a su madre, en sus zapatos eso era lo que querría escuchar. Lo comprendía. Un ser de magia, solo, sin nadie más. El niño le miró fijamente y más lágrimas se derramaron, gruesas. Bajó el rostro viéndose desdichado. 

— Lo estoy, Emrys  — El dolor en su voz era menos palpable que en sus pensamientos, quizá porque escuchar a un niño triste era mucho más desgarrador.

— No  — Afirmó Merlín y se sentó a su lado en el camastro — . Yo cuidaré de ti. Te devolveré a tu gente. 

 

El druida no respondió, pero siguió viéndose desolado. Dio un asentimiento que probablemente significaba “gracias”. Merlín intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, así que solo apretó un poco más su hombro. 

 

— Por cierto  — El chico levantó sus ojos hacia él en expectativa — . ¿Por qué me llamas así? 

— ¿Emrys?  — Merlín asintió — . Entre mi gente, ese es tu nombre. 

— ¿Entre tu gente? ¿Sabes quién soy?  — Su frente se arrugó ante la confirmación — . ¿Cómo? 

 

Estirando las piernas, el joven pareció relajarse un poco. Merlín decidió que era bueno distraerlo, aunque realmente tenía mucha curiosidad.

 

— Me han hablado sobre ti desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre me contaba historias, sobre que guiarás al único y futuro rey para unir Albion. 

Ante la mención de su padre, los hombros del chico se hundieron y pareció el niño que realmente era.

— Único y futuro rey  — Dijo Merlín — . ¿Hablas de Arthur? 

— Sí… supongo que sí. 

El joven brujo notó que el chico ya no le ponía más atención, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sintiéndose igual de triste, se levantó.

— Debes tener hambre  — Murmuró — . Gaius no tarda en despertar, será mejor que prepare el desayuno. 

— ¿Gaius? 

— Mi tutor  — Sonrió Merlín — . Él sabe de ti, no pongas esa cara. No es tan malo, solo un poco gruñón. 

 

El chico asintió, mirándolo mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno, dando vueltas entre las cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que se tomaba su tiempo en mirar los estantes llenos de frascos y libros. Luego cómo se observaba a sí mismo, los brazos fuertes y el pecho ancho. Merlín se imaginó así mismo de niño despertando con la edad que poseía. Seguramente se preguntaría cómo demonios se hizo tan alto, porque flaco siempre había sido. 

Gaius emergió de su habitación, tronándose la espalda tal y como Merlín lo había hecho antes. El brujo sonrió, era un gesto que había tomado sin querer. El anciano le miró primero a él y luego al chico en el camastro.

 

— Buenos días  — Saludó educadamente. El druida estaba mirándole con cautela.

— Buenos días, Gaius  — Respondió Merlín y animó al chico a hacerlo mismo con un gesto.

— Buenos días. 

Lo dijo tan bajito que ambos se quedaron quietos, pero él no lo repitió. Merlín desestimó el hecho y continuó con lo que hacía.

— El desayuno estará listo en un momento. 

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron, el tercer plato estaba en el costado. El chico druida les miró sin saber qué hacer.  

— Ven, es para ti.

 

Se levantó, siseando un poco por su brazo. Fue entonces cuando todos notaron que estaba desnudo. Merlín le miró mientras adoptaba una actitud tímida, pero difería de ello, si él tuviera esos músculos los luciría con orgullo, pero aquel era un niño, se recordó. El druida miró a todos lados, entonces encontró su camisa en el suelo debajo de la cama, aún tenía sangre seca. La extendió y vio que era demasiado pequeña, ni su brazo cabría en el trozo de tela. 

 

— Cierto  — Dijo Merlín cantarín, era una escena un tanto cómica — . Lo había olvidado. 

Se levantó y fue a su habitación, regresó con una de sus camisas y pantalones. Se los extendió al chico. 

— Son míos, pero no me importa dejártelos. Veamos si te quedan, sino, tendrás que vestir una túnica de Gaius. 

La hermosa cara del druida se arrugó en una mueca. Gaius dejó escapar un bufido hacia él.

— No lo atormentes, Merlín  — Le dijo. El chico tuvo el acierto de mirarle agradecido, lo cual pareció inspirar la compasión de Gaius. Merlín estaba seguro de que pronto llegaría a querer a… 

Ah…

— Cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre. 

— Mordred  — Dijo el druida subiéndose el pantalón. Este le quedaba un poco largo, así que enrolló el dobladillo. 

— Mordred  — Probó Merlín. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? 

Entonces Mordred se probó la camisa, que le quedó muy justa. Merlín hizo una mueca al ver que se veía mejor con su ropa que él mismo. Tenía los hombros casi tan anchos como Arthur y caderas esbeltas.

— Bien, servirá por ahora  — Sentenció — . Ahora a desayunar. Siéntate. 

 

Los tres sentados en la mesa era algo curioso, pensó Merlín. Mordred, cuyo cabello era oscuro y ojos azules, parecía su hermano. Estaba seguro de que pasarían por una familia si fuera la ocasión. Se sintió un poco emocionado  — no tanto, el padre de Mordred acababa de morir — , porque mientras Mordred estuviera ahí, estaba seguro de que se harían grandes amigos. Él nunca había tenido un hermano y, por supuesto, nunca había tenido a nadie con quien compartir su magia.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Mordred comió la pasta dulce que Emrys había dicho que eran gachas. Sabían un poco desabridas; él había estado acostumbrado a comerlas con bayas del bosque junto a su padre. Miró a Merlín, cuyos ojos no le abandonaban por alguna razón, quizá esperando que se comiera todo el plato. Y lo intentó, en serio que sí. 

 

— ¿Quieres más?  — Preguntó el brujo, había algo en la forma en que le miraba, como si esperara algo más de él. Pero le agradaba, porque no le miraba con recelo o desconfianza como lo había hecho la demás gente que conoció en su joven vida. 

— Estoy lleno, gracias Emrys.

— ¿Emrys?  — Inquirió Gaius. Mordred le miró, pero fue Merlín quien respondió.

— ¡Es interesante!  — Lucía bastante animado. Algo en su pecho se removió al ver su sonrisa, su pecho se infló levemente al saber que él era quien la provocaba — . Así me llaman los druidas al parecer. Ellos tienen historias sobre mí, sobre lo que Arthur y yo lograremos. 

— No me sorprende, su pueblo está lleno de personas con el don de la videncia  — Gaius le miró un momento, fascinado — . ¿Tú posees ese don? 

 

Mordred negó con la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus dones. Su padre le había dicho que fuera cuidadoso. No respondió.

 

— Él puede hablarte con su mente  — Dijo Merlín. Mordred le miró rápidamente, sintiendo la traición. Merlín captó su mirada y su sonrisa se borró — . Lo siento, no debí decirlo sin saber si podía. 

El niño decidió que le perdonaba, era Emrys después de todo. Si él confiaba en el anciano, también lo haría.

— No importa. Está bien, Emrys. 

— Supongo que te han dicho que debes ser cuidadoso, pero no te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros  — Dijo Gaius — . Hemos mantenido considerablemente bien el secreto de Merlín, estando en la boca del lobo. Sin embargo, no podrás confiar en nadie más fuera de estas habitaciones. 

— Lo sé  — Respondió Mordred y comenzó a apreciar a Gaius. Hablaba como su padre lo había hecho. Pensar en él dolía, pero desde mucho antes, Cerdan le había dicho que, si se llegaban a separar, él debería seguir adelante. Ser fuerte. Eso no lo hacía del todo fácil. 

 

Emrys le sonrió comprensivo, como adivinando lo que pensaba. Él brillaba como un sol.

 

— Bien, debo irme. 

El estómago de Mordred cayó tres metros bajo tierra. ¡Emrys iba a abandonarlo a la primera!

— ¿A dónde?  — Preguntó sin siquiera pensar. Gaius hizo lo que a partir de ese momento él y Merlín llamarían “La ceja de la perdición”. 

— Con Arthur, ese idiota no sabe ni vestirse sin mí. Mucho menos despertarse con el amanecer. 

 

Dicho esto, se levantó para lavar los platos e ir a su habitación a cambiarse y peinarse un poco. Mordred se levantó para seguirle.

 

—¿Puedo acompañarte? 

Merlín le miró desde dentro de su camisa. 

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué? —Nunca había cuestionado a nadie, ni a su padre. Pero no quería quedarse solo con Gaius en esas habitaciones, no si podía seguir viendo la sonrisa de Emrys, eso le hacía sentir mejor.

—Pues es obvio, Arthur es el príncipe, si descubre que eres un druida te entregará a su padre y todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerte a salvo valdrá poco menos que una papa podrida. 

Emrys hizo una mueca y se colocó un pañuelo en el cuello. Estaba listo para el día. La energía que Emrys desprendía era radiante y cálida, cargada de magia poderosa.

—No te vayas… 

 

Las palabras fueron seguidas de una mirada que Merlín reconocería donde fuera. La mirada de “animalillo indefenso bajo la lluvia” que él solía darle a su madre cuando quería que hiciera su voluntad, y en la cara de un Mordred de diecisiete años era poesía. Claro que sabía que el druida no tenía más de once o doce años, pero su cerebro no sabía cómo registrar aquella información. Se sintió un poco incómodo. 

 

— Bueno, puedo volver en cuanto pueda para hacerte compañía. Es decir, Arthur siempre está dándome tareas y esas cosas, pero vendré para el almuerzo.

Mordred pareció resignarse y asintió. Merlín revolvió su cabello al pasar, el chico tenía una pose solemne muy madura, sorprendente para un niño. 

— Te veré luego. 

 

El druida lo vio irse y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a la mesa con Gaius, que le miraba un poco impresionado.

 

— Te agrada Merlín, ¿no es cierto?

Mordred asintió, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. 

— ¿Quisieras ayudarme con mis deberes?  — Se aventuró el hombre. El druida le miró confundido — . Eres un druida y soy un médico, estoy seguro de que te han estado enseñando algo sobre la curación ¿o me equivoco? 

— Mi padre era... un sanador  — Admitió con timidez. Gaius le sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro. 

— Estoy seguro de que era muy bueno en lo que hacía. No te dejaré encerrado aquí si es lo que temes, vamos, iremos por algunas hierbas. 

 

Se encontró asintiendo y dándole una sonrisa pequeña. Entonces ambos se prepararon para salir. Una vez fuera de la ciudadela, Mordred recordó perfectamente lo que había sentido al entrar a Camelot, una tierra muerta en la que no podía sentir a los animales y las plantas, pero que hervía con el barullo de las personas. En ese momento  — que pareció bastante lejano, aunque solo había sido hace un día — , se sintió pequeño y desorientado. Como un hombre, Mordred se sintió diferente. 

 

Gaius y él habían ido al bosque aledaño para recoger hierbas que conocía bien del trabajo con su padre, pero le habían dado un aviso de un niño que estaba enfermo, así que se dirigieron al pueblo. Gaius fue profesional al entrar y saludar, presentándolo como su ayudante temporal. 

 

El niño tenía fiebre y evacuaciones regulares, algo que Mordred ya había visto antes en los asentamientos druidas. Consoló al niño de seis años, acariciando su coronilla. Gaius lo trató y dejó una mezcla de hierbas para él. Mordred agregó a la madre que podría agregarle un poco de miel para que supiera mejor. La mujer le agradeció con una sonrisa en sus llorosos ojos y ambos salieron del lugar.

 

— Eres bueno en esto  — Le dijo Gaius, dejando caer la pesada mano en su hombro. Le felicitaba como a un muchacho mayor, no como un niño. La sensación le gustó. Esperaba que Emrys también estuviera impresionado. 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur le llevó consigo en la búsqueda por las cámaras, incluso entraron a la cámara de Morgana, quien le gruñó al príncipe sobre maltratar sus cosas y que no debería estar apoyando a su padre en la búsqueda de un inocente. El rubio había bufado y Merlín le sonrió a Morgana en complicidad antes de salir. Ella le había dado una mirada curiosa, como si supiera que escondía algo. 

 

—Debo encontrar a ese niño antes de que mi padre decida desquitarse conmigo —Comentó Arthur a Merlín cuando se quedaron solos en sus cámaras. Un resoplido poco elegante le acompañó mientras se dejaba caer en su silla—. Parece haberse desvanecido. 

—Tal vez logró huir —Respondió él un poco demasiado rápido, Arthur le miró, así que se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez al ser pequeño pudo deslizarse durante la noche sin ser visto.

—Él no lo cree, ya se lo he sugerido. Cree que alguien lo protege porque es pequeño y está herido, que no ven el gran mal que posee.

 

Merlín apretó los dientes, desviando la mirada. ¿Qué gran mal podía poseer un niño pequeño? Nadie nacía malvado. Y más importante aún, nadie elegía cómo nacer. Ni Mordred ni él habían elegido nacer con magia, la magia los había elegido. 

 

—Quizá se metió en un barril y esperó a ser llevado fuera —Arthur le miró con una ceja alzada. Se encogió de hombros—. Yo lo haría, para alguien tan pequeño sería incluso menos incómodo.

—¿Te gusta dormir en los barriles, Merlín? —Dijo Arthur burlón, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño—. Bien, lo tomare en cuenta la próxima vez que no te encuentre. Aunque normalmente sé que estarás en la taberna. 

—¡Nunca estoy en la taberna!

—Díselo a alguien que te crea —Desestimó. Merlín rodó los ojos—. Puedes ir por mi almuerzo y después ir a tomar el tuyo.

—Claro, señor —Dijo Merlín con un mueca y salió.

 

Después de dejar el almuerzo, volvió a la cámaras de Gaius. Merlín encontró a Mordred sentado en la cama, mirando al vacío. Sus ojos apagados, como si pudiera ver más allá. Supuso que estaba pensando en su padre y, por un momento, pudo ver al pequeño chico que se escondía debajo del hechizo. 

 

— Hola  — Saludó. Al verlo, la expresión del joven cambió. 

— Emrys.

Merlín torció el gesto, si alguien llegaba a escuchar al chico llamándolo así, bien podría despertar curiosidad innecesaria. Pero no dijo nada, él parecía cómodo con ello.

— ¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo? 

— No, Gaius ha ido por agua hace un momento. Fuimos al pueblo y…

Gaius entró, cargando un recipiente. Merlín se giró bruscamente a él.

 

—¡¿Qué fueron a dónde?! —Su gesto fue tan severo que Gaius se vio nervioso por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. Mordred se puso de pie—. ¡Gaius! —Rezongó Merlín—. ¡Se supone que se quedaría aquí mientras se recupera de la herida!

—Tranquilízate, Merlín, pareces una mamá gallina —Le dijo el anciano. Mordred encontró gracioso el comentario pero borró su sonrisa ante la mirada aguda de Emrys—. Me llamaron para una emergencia, no quería dejarlo solo. Si los guardias venían a revisar de nuevo…

—¡Bien! —Resopló el brujo—. Dioses, esto me asusta tanto. Arthur está comenzando a desesperarse, Uther lo presiona para encontrarlo. 

—No creo que lo reconozcan nunca —Animó Gaius—. En el pueblo nadie lo miró dos veces, salvo quizá algunas doncellas. 

 

Mordred le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Había dicho doncellas, no niñas, sino mujeres. Merlín pareció escéptico. 

 

—Es de buen ver —Añadió el viejo. Fue suficiente para Merlín, que se volvió a la mesa y se sentó enfurruñado—. Además, fue de mucha ayuda. Él sí que tiene aptitudes para ser médico. 

 

Un golpe bajo. Merlín miró a Mordred, quien se sintió automáticamente mal. No quería que Emrys se molestara con él, ¡era el primer día de conocerlo!

 

—No puedo creerlo —Murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Gaius se sentó frente a él—. ¿Estás celoso? 

—No, nada de eso —Merlín suspiró. ¡Claro que se sentía celoso! Era el primer día de Mordred con ellos y Gaius ya lo había elegido como su predilecto—. Me alegra que estén bien. 

 

Mordred se sentó tímidamente en la mesa y le miró de nuevo con esos ojos tiernos. No pudo con esa mirada, realmente no. Entonces le sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron, un contraste muy notorio en la mirada muerta que tenía cuando entró.

 

—Espero que tengan hambre —Dijo Gaius afable, mientras tomaba los tres cuencos. Mordred y Merlín le miraron—. Hice un guiso delicioso.

Merlín se acercó para susurrarle al chico.

—Siempre dice eso, no le creas.

—Te escucho bien, Merlín —Gaius enarcó su ceja hacia ellos—. El que esté viejo no me hace sordo. Además, esta vez lo digo enserio. 

 

El brujo le sonrió irónico y miró la sopa, que realmente olía bien. Sabía que ese rico almuerzo tenía algo que ver con animar al pobre chico, que miraba su plato como si no tuviera mucho apetito a pesar de todo. 

 

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó Gaius. Mordred parecía mortalmente triste.

—Es mi favorito.

 

Tanto Merlín como Gaius se quedaron quietos ante sus palabras y le miraron preocupados. Gaius pareció culpable. Ninguno de ellos quería recordarle su pérdida, pero tampoco sabían qué podría desencadenar recuerdos. Mordred los miró entonces y se dio cuenta de que estaba contagiando su tristeza a ellos. Él no quería eso, porque si Emrys dejaba de ser tan alegre como lo había sido hasta entonces, no habría nada que le hiciera sentir mejor.

 

Tomó la cuchara y metió un poco en su boca, quizá con demasiada rapidez. Gaius tenía razón, estaba bueno, tanto como el que su padre preparaba. El guiso de conejo era lo que solía prepararle en su cumpleaños; tan solo recordar que ya no habría más cumpleaños a su lado hizo que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. 

 

Entonces Emrys estiró su mano y la pasó por su cabello, sus largos dedos peinaron los rizos oscuros. Su cabello era más esponjoso en esa versión mayor de sí mismo. El calor subió a sus mejillas, el toque de Emrys era… no había palabra que lo describiera, al menos no una que conociera.

 

Gaius estaba mirándolos, a ambos, la forma cariñosa en la que su chico trataba al druida. Ver a Merlín siendo tan cálido con un muchacho de su edad era nuevo, ni siquiera con Lancelot se había atrevido a tal contacto. Sabía que tenía que ver con que el joven lo había visto como un niño y sabía muy bien que lo era, a pesar de su apariencia.

 

—Está rico —Murmuró Mordred después de tragar. Miró tímidamente a Gaius y le dio un esfuerzo de sonrisa. El anciano asintió en agradecimiento. 

 

Merlín comió en silencio después de eso y luego volvió a salir.

 

Mordred no sabía si algún día llegaría a agradarle el que tuviera que irse para servir al príncipe. No conocía al hombre, pero dudaba que fuera digno de ser el amo de Emrys. Entre los druidas, el brujo era como un rey, que fuera tratado como un sirviente ciertamente los habría escandalizado.

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche, Merlín llegó muy tarde y luciendo cansado, tanto que casi cae sobre Mordred en su búsqueda por descansar al fin sobre su cama. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado allí, quieto en la oscuridad. Se preguntó momentáneamente si el niño siempre había sido así de callado o tenía que ver con su luto. Lo único que rompía el silencio eran los ronquidos de Gaius afuera.

 

—Mordred —Dijo al sentir sus manos sobre el estómago mientras le detenía. Eran fuertes y grandes, lo que envío un estremecimiento por su cuerpo—. Lo siento, no te vi. 

—Está bien, Emrys —Respondió el chico, su voz un susurro ronco—. No sabía qué hacer, así que esperaba que volvieras. Temía que me pisaras si me acostaba en el suelo. 

 

Merlín torció el gesto, no iba a dejarlo dormir en el suelo. Sin embargo, sus músculos protestaron ante la idea de estar sobre la fría piedra. Suspiró. Bueno, Mordred era un niño, seguro aún dormiría con su padre si le asustaba la oscuridad.

 

—Creo que podríamos acomodarnos de alguna forma. 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos —Animó, encendiendo la vela con su magia. Los ojos de Mordred se entrecerraron un poco bajo sus gruesas pestañas oscuras. Parecía confundido cuando Merlín rodeó la cama y se acostó en la orilla; la cama era pequeña pero dejó un espacio en el que un niño realmente cabría a la perfección. Mordred retuvo el aliento ante la idea de dormir con Emrys—. Ven. 

Su corazón martilleó e negó con la cabeza.

—Dormiré en el suelo. 

Merlín frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no, ven aquí.

 

Mordred no pudo oponerse y se recostó vacilante; entonces se dio cuenta de que el espacio era muy pequeño para él ahora que no era un niño. Merlín se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, la cabeza de Mordred apoyada en la mitad de la almohada. Ambos sintieron que se caerían de la cama si se movían, así que se quedaron completamente quietos. 

 

Tanto Merlín como Mordred se sintieron extraños, nerviosos. Evitaron que sus cuerpos se tocaran en la medida de lo posible. Mordred decidió usar sus manos como soporte y almohada al mismo tiempo. Y, dándose la espalda, notaron que aún había luz.

 

—Ah, la vela...

—Yo puedo —Mordred sopló al espacio vacío y la vela se apagó. 

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Mi padre.

—Asombroso —Murmuró el brujo. Mordred sonrió levemente. 

—Buenas noches, Emrys.

—Buenas noches, Mordred. 

 

Merlín fue el primero en caer en un profundo sueño, puesto que estaba cansado. Mordred lo escuchó respirar y, finalmente, decidió que él también debería dormir un poco. Su último pensamiento fue que Emrys desprendía magia cuando dormía, la pudo sentir arropándole. 

 

Era una manta especialmente suave y cálida.


	3. Emrys es mi héroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias mil por los kudos!

###  **3\. Emrys es mi héroe**

 

Merlín abrió los ojos antes de que despuntara el alba, su hora habitual para despertar. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada. Sintió un peso anormal sobre su pecho y entonces notó la mata de cabello que sobresalía en el límite de su mirada. En algún momento de la noche, él y Mordred se habían movido, el chico estaba casi sobre él, en una posición extraña. Su pierna sobre las suyas y su brazo apoyado contra su caja torácica. 

Consciente de su propio cuerpo, Merlín tuvo una sensación nueva pero agradable. Mordred parecía cómodo, aunque si se hacía hacia atrás bien podría haber caído al suelo. Merlín notó entonces que le estaba estrechando entre sus brazos. Sin saberlo, esa sería la primera vez que no podría verle como un niño en absoluto, sino como el hermoso joven en que se convertiría, apreciando la curvatura de su hombro, el ángulo agudo de sus caderas.

 

Mordred se removió un poco e hizo un sonido adormilado. Entonces, movió su rostro hacia arriba. Merlín pudo ver a la perfección sus facciones, la línea recta de su mandíbula y sus pestañas de abanico. Tenía pómulos poderosos y cejas pobladas. Seguramente, de enojarse, se vería regio e imponente. 

 

Entonces abrió sus ojos y solo pudo pensar en la primera vez que había visto esa mirada, los ojos grandes en la cara de un pequeño chico adorable. Alejó su mano de él y parpadeó, sintiéndose un bicho raro por observarle de esa forma. Mordred espantó el sueño y llevó una mano a su ojo.  _ “Emrys”  _ Dijo en su cabeza, su voz pequeña. Merlín espabiló. Se movió pero enseguida se detuvo cuando el chico hizo una mueca y gimió. 

 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí, es solo que he dormido sobre mi herida. 

 

Mordred se incorporó, haciendo otra mueca y se sentó al borde de la cama. Había arrugas de la camisa de Merlín marcadas en su mejilla derecha. El brujo se dio cuenta que, de hecho, ambos parecían haber dormido bien a pesar del poco espacio, y que el calor del cuerpo de Mordred se desvanecía hasta que se sintió abandonado. No había dormido con alguien desde que era un niño, cuando su madre y él compartían una cama.

 

—Déjame ver. 

 

El druida asintió y levantó su camisa, quitándosela con extrema lentitud, Merlín pudo ver el tatuaje de triskelion en su pecho antes de levantarse para ir al otro lado. Quitó la venda y vio que la herida había cerrado al menos, aunque seguramente quedaría una gran cicatriz allí. La piel alrededor estaba levemente roja, señal de que necesitaba de nuevo de los cuidados de Gaius. Merlín pensó seriamente en ponerse a estudiar sobre ello.

 

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Mordred, tan claros y puros que le hicieron estremecer un poco al recordar lo que había estado pensando mientras lo observaba dormir. 

 

—No tardará mucho en estar completamente cicatrizada.

Mordred asintió y pasó la camisa de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

—Creo que no he sido bueno —Comentó.

—¿Cómo?

—No he dicho gracias por haberme salvado. Lo siento, lo olvidé. 

Merlín sonrió, porque el druida se vio mortificado. —No tienes que agradecer.

—Siempre se debe agradecer cuando alguien hace algo por ti. 

 

La sonrisa del brujo titubeó, si tan solo eso fuera estrictamente cierto. Arthur nunca le agradecería por todo lo que hacía por él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que llegara a enterarse. Mordred se sintió preocupado ante su falta de respuesta y se acercó. Tal vez si le felicitaba como Gaius lo había hecho con él podría transmitirle correctamente su gratitud. No alcanzó a poner su mano en el hombro del mayor, este se alejó de pronto.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Es tarde y aún no hemos desayunado! 

 

Salió disparado de la habitación. Mordred escuchó el murmullo de objetos ser movidos y a Gaius levantándose. No supo cómo sentirse respecto a ello, pero algo le hizo bajar la cabeza. Cuando salió, Gaius seguía en camisón pero estaba desayunando los restos del guiso del día anterior. Emrys no parecía detenerse nunca cuando se trataba de ir a cumplir sus obligaciones. Se preguntó qué tan bueno sería servir al príncipe como para ponerle tanto empeño. No se dio cuenta de que Gaius le observaba.

 

—¿Dormiste bien, Mordred?

El chico saltó sutilmente en su lugar a la vez que Merlín cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí —Miró su desayuno al frente. No pensaba responder nada más, pero el anciano le miró con insistencia—. Emrys me dejó dormir con él. 

—¿Compartieron la cama? —Preguntó Gaius sinceramente asombrado. Mordred asintió—. ¿Cómo hicieron para entrar ambos ahí? 

—No lo sé. Creo que aplasté a Emrys mientras dormía.

Gaius no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. 

—Bueno, es un chico muy flaco, sería imposible no aplastarle. 

—Y yo soy grande —Observó el druida, no acostumbrado aún a su nuevo tamaño—. Creo que hoy dormiré en el suelo, dormí sobre mi brazo y duele.

—Lo revisaré cuando termines —Mordred asintió y comenzó a comer—. Pero creo que Merlín debería dejarte la cama mientras te recuperas, unas noches en el suelo no le harán mucho daño.

Dejando la cuchara en el tazón, le miró horrorizado.

—¡Pero... es Emrys! —Exclamó, aunque no muy alto—. ¡Él no debería dormir en el suelo! 

—Creo que está acostumbrado.

—¡Es Emrys!

Ante la repetición, Gaius elevó la ceja. Mordred lucía como si lo hubieran insultado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Emrys es… bueno, es Emrys —Se dio cuenta de que Gaius no estaba entendiendo, no obstante, no sabía cómo decir lo que realmente quería—. El gran Emrys, las historias dicen que es el más poderoso de todos. Que debemos servirle.

 

Gaius pensó un poco en el brillo que los ojos de Mordred tomaban cuando veía a Merlín, era claro que había una especie de culto a héroe que el chico tenía por el joven brujo, pero jamás pensó que todo el pueblo druida podría tenerlo en general, que hablaran a sus hijos de Emrys como una figura alta y formidable a la que debían servir. 

 

—¿Para los druidas Emrys es como un rey? —El druida asintió un poco dudoso—. ¿No saben que es sirviente del príncipe?

—No lo sé. Mi padre decía que lo ayudaría a convertirse en el único y futuro rey. Pero lo que Emrys hace…

—¿Conmocionaría a tu gente? Es decir, ¿los asustaría?

—Emrys no debería lavar pisos —Comentó, llevó comida a su boca y masticó en silencio antes de volver a hablar—. Nadie ha pensado que haría eso, yo creía que era el compañero del único y futuro rey. 

—Bueno, lo es —Opinó Gaius—. Él va con el príncipe a todas partes.

Mordred torció el gesto. —¿Para qué?

—Para cuidarle, obviamente. Y para atenderle —Observó al chico y siguió comiendo. El druida no parecía estar entendiendo bien lo que Merlín estaba haciendo—. Escucha, Mordred, la forma más efectiva de cuidar al príncipe es estando a su lado siempre. Es un extra que le paguen por hacer eso.

—¿Y le pagan mucho?

—Lo suficiente para vivir. 

—Pero —Comenzó el chico otra vez, tomó el plato de Gaius cuando terminaron y los llevó para lavar—. Parece estar corriendo siempre, se ve cansado.

—Nadie dijo que era un trabajo fácil —Gaius respondió yendo a cambiarse y habló, por primera vez, de lo difícil que creía que era para Merlín todo aquello—. Además de sus tareas, tiene que cuidarle la espalda. Eso a veces es un trabajo de todo el día. Ser el hombre más poderoso de la tierra también tiene sus desventajas, tiene que cuidarse de Uther y de todos los que podrían delatarlo. Incluso aquí, porque soy el médico de la corte, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

 

Mientras escuchaba, Mordred imaginó lo terrible que era la vida de Emrys. En el bosque, él no tenía que fingir que era una persona sin magia, porque en su campamento casi todos la tenían. Cuando su padre le había dicho que le llevaría a Camelot, Mordred sintió miedo y solo podía pensar:  _ “Van a descubrirlo” _ . 

Emrys vivía eso cada día al despertar y, no solo eso, tenía que trabajar todo el día. Con razón había cansancio en sus ojos y su cuerpo parecía tan débil. 

 

Gaius siguió hablando, ajeno a lo que sucedía en su cabeza. 

 

—...reconozco que también soy un poco duro, pero es mi ayudante. Lo necesito para limpiar el tanque de sanguijuelas, recoger algunas hierbas, entregar algunas órdenes. Y dioses, ese chico es un desastre, su habitación parece haber explotado.

 

Mordred miró a Gaius, que también parecía muy cansado y viejo. La forma en la que se movía como si todos sus huesos crujieran. Él no podía dejar que Emrys cargara con todo eso, él estaba cuidándole, le debía su vida. 

 

—Gaius —Dijo con cuidado. El viejo dejó de hablar y le miró sinceramente interesado—. Quiero ayudar a Emrys. 

—Pero él ha sido claro al decir que no puedes acompañarle. 

—Lo sé —Mordred jugó con el borde de la camisa de Emrys—. No lo acompañare. Quiero hacer sus tareas, las que hace para ti. 

Las cejas de Gaius jamás habían ido tan alto antes. Miró al chico como si realmente no creyera que alguien podría decir eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ayudar a Emrys —Repitió—. Él me salvó. Han estado cuidándome, los dos, quiero ayudar. Y así Emrys dejará de estar corriendo. Solo dime lo que necesitas y lo haré. 

 

Le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y tímida por la forma en la que hombre le miraba. Gaius parecía una gárgola. Luego su mirada se suavizó y se acercó para poner una mano en su hombro.

 

—Eres un buen chico, Mordred. Merlín nunca ha tenido a nadie además de su madre y yo para preocuparse tanto por él. Ven, primero curemos esa herida y hablaremos sobre las tareas de Merlín. 

 

Mordred le siguió felizmente, orgulloso de sí mismo.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Merlín vio a Mordred cargar cubos de agua dos veces mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llevar la espada de Arthur al campo de entrenamiento. Luego, mientras llevaba la colada, juró que lo vio pasar corriendo en dirección a las cámaras de los miembros de la corte.

Por varias horas, pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. Que quizá su deseo de ir a las cámaras de Gaius a descansar y charlar con ambos le estaba jugando trucos a su mente cansada. 

 

A la hora del almuerzo, su frente se arrugaba bajo la perspectiva de que parecía estar viendo a Mordred por todos lados. 

 

¿Que rayos? ¿Acaso era que lo extrañaba? ¿Tan rápido se estaba apegando a él? 

 

Los preparativos para la celebración de Arthur le entretuvieron más tiempo del previsto, pero cuando entró a la torre esa noche, no encontró nada sospechoso que le hiciera pensar que Mordred había abandonado las cámaras. Según el informe de Gaius en la cena, habían estado preparando pociones todo el día. Mordred pasó el siguiente rato ojeando su libro de hechizos, que dijo haber encontrado bajo la cama.

 

Merlín comenzó a notar pequeños cambios en la rutina del castillo entero en los días siguientes. La búsqueda del niño druida pasó lentamente a segundo plano en las prioridades de Uther ante la falta de noticias, sin embargo, las patrullas siguieron saliendo durante las noches. Nadie parecía notar extraño al muchacho que vivía con ellos y que se acoplaban perfectamente, como si ese siempre hubiera sido su lugar.

 

Al siguiente almuerzo, Mordred empujó un ramillete de lavanda hacia su rostro. El aroma suave llenó su nariz y, al tomarla, sus dedos rozaron los del chico. Cualquier pensamiento se esfumó, mirando los ojos cristalinos del niño. 

—Para ti, Emrys. Las he recogido con Gaius.

—Gracias —Murmuró. Nadie antes le había dado flores, a excepción de la ramita que Gwen le ofreció en sus primeros días en Camelot. Le ofreció una sonrisa que Mordred reflejó y luego se fue a la habitació. Cuando miró a la mesa, Gaius estaba sonriendo divertido.

—Encantador, ¿no es cierto? —Le dijo el viejo—. Cuando las ha recogido no dijo que eran para ti.

 

Merlín tuvo el tino de aclararse la garganta y colocarlas en un jarrón.

 

—Pareces estar encariñado con él.

—Es una buena compañía —Gaius se encogió de hombros—. Algo silencioso, pero agradable. Y al parecer no soy el único, hace cuanto puede para verte feliz.

—Sí, es muy maduro para ser un niño.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo que representas para él, muchacho? Creo que te considera su hermano mayor o algo parecido.

Vacilando, él dejó las flores cerca de la ventana. Sabía que él debería estar considerando a Mordred su hermanito también, pero no podía hacerlo con esa apariencia.

—Si, bueno… solo asegurate de no exponerlo demasiado. 

 

El médico le miró sobre sus anteojos cuando marchó de nuevo a sus deberes, curiosidad brillando mientras se preguntaba la razón de su actuar. 

 

Merlín no quería ahondar en ello tampoco. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Fue sorpresivo que Arthur le dejara marchar temprano, anunciando que cenaría con su padre y Morgana. Merlín abrió la puerta de la torre, contento de poder descansar un poco, encontrándose de frente con la visión del trasero de Mordred, cuya parte superior del cuerpo se encontraba en el interior de un tanque que él conocía muy bien.

 

Por un instante, su mente se quedó en blanco, luego estalló la preocupación.

 

—¡Mordred! —Exclamó acercándose, provocando que el chico se sobresaltara y golpeara su cabeza contra la parte superior del tanque. Mordred salió y le miró sorprendido. Había sanguijuelas en su mejilla, sus brazos y en el suelo—. ¿Qué crees que haces? 

 

Se inclinó para quitar al animal de su piel, dándose cuenta de que el druida contenía el aliento. Pasó su mano sobre la marca roja que la sanguijuela dejó. Y ahí estaba, el pensamiento de que había extrañado todo el día ver esos ojos que brillaban bajo la luz del atardecer.

 

—Emrys…

Merlín recordó que se suponía que debía estar reprendiéndolo. 

—No debes jugar con el tanque de sanguijuelas, son peligrosas. 

 

Mordred le miró con un animalillo atrapado y, de pronto, miró detrás suyo. Merlín sintió la presencia silenciosa de Gaius incluso antes de que hablara.

 

—Creo que lo sabe muy bien, Merlín. Y puedo decirte que yo no le dejaría jugar en el tanque. 

 

Merlín se alejó de Mordred, al levantarse vio el paño que utilizaba para limpiar el tanque en su mano. 

 

—¿Estabas limpiándolo? 

—Sí —Admitió el chico. 

Merlín miró a Gaius sorprendido.

—¿Lo has puesto a hacer mi trabajo? 

—No —Fue Mordred quien respondió—. Yo quería hacerlo. 

—Pero… 

—Lo siento, Emrys, por favor no te molestes. 

—No estoy molesto contigo —Él le tranquilizó—. Es solo que estás herido, deberías estar en cama. ¿Y si tu herida se infecta de nuevo?

Mordred lució un poco triste.

—Estoy bien, mi herida está sanando.

—No, no está bien. Estas son mis tareas, no tienes que hacerlas por mi, Mordred.

—Pero Emrys,  yo solo...

 

A pesar de la protesta, Mordred hizo algo curioso: quitó una sanguijuela de su brazo y la lanzó al tanque con una mueca. Merlín quiso sonreír tanto como Gaius lo hizo. El viejo negó con la cabeza.

 

—No seas duro hasta ver toda la sorpresa —Le dijo.

—¿Sorpresa?

 

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Gaius le indicó su habitación; Mordred puso una expresión culpable. Merlín dio media vuelta y entró al pequeño espacio, quedándose quieto al ver que el suelo ya no estaba cubierto de cosas, en cambio, toda su ropa debía haber ido al armario. Incluso su libro de magia parecía estar en la tabla suelta. Merlín notó que incluso sus sábanas estaban limpias.

El brujo miró al chico cuando entró, libre de sanguijuelas y la porquería que se pegaba a ese tanque. 

 

—¿Emrys?

—¿Has estado haciendo todas mis tareas?

Mordred vaciló, luego asintió.

—No tenías que… —Merlín no sabia que decir y balbuceó un por momento.

—Tus ojos se ven cansados —Observó Mordred, de pronto, acercándose un paso más, sus manos moviéndose dudando qué hacer con ellas—. No quiero que lo estés, quiero ayudarte. Le pedí a Gaius que me dijera que hacer, él no quería pero yo insistí. Eres un héroe, Emrys, aunque nadie lo sepa. Esta es mi forma de decir gracias, ya que no supe transmitirlo antes.

 

Sus azules ojos estaban llenos de anhelo, como si quisiera hacerle entender algo que Merlín realmente no sabía distinguir.

 

—Solo…  gracias por salvarme.

 

Y Mordred le sonrió. La acción era demasiado pura, inocente, para la sensación que llenó a Merlín. 

 

Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por él de esa manera y, curiosamente, con Mordred todo se sentía distinto,  _ bien _ . No era como cuando Arthur intentaba comprenderlo o cuando Gwen hacía alguna labor por él para cubrir sus desapariciones salvando el trasero del príncipe.

Mordred sabía su secreto, lo compartía. Entendía muy bien lo que era tener magia y ocultarlo, lo cansado que se sentía. Y aunque había un gran abismo entre sus edades, el chico era su primer amigo con magia. 

 

Sonrió de vuelta y levantó su mano para revolver el cabello de Mordred. Era alguien especial y Merlín comenzaba a darse cuenta de que se sentía feliz de haberlo conocido.

  
  



	4. Mamá Gallina

###  **Mamá Gallina**

  
  


—¿Has visto al nuevo chico de Gaius? —Dijo una doncella a medio pasillo.

 

Merlín se detuvo en su marcha al siguiente pasillo, dónde debía doblar, y se apoyó en la pared para ocultarse de la vista de ellas. No había querido escuchar eso, sin embargo, tener orejas grandes a veces traía ventajas no deseadas y, bueno, ya estaba en eso.

 

—¿Al de ojos bonitos? —Respondió la otra. Cargaba un cesto de sábanas limpias en sus brazos que se tambaleó cuando le asintió a su compañera—. Lo he visto un par de  veces en el pueblo bajo acompañando a Gaius, sí.

—Atendió a mi hermano en su primer día. Por fin aceptó tomar un medicamento, al parecer le dijo a mi madre cómo hacerlo más tolerable. 

—¿Entonces es bueno con las hierbas? ¿Más que Merlín?

Ambas miraron sobre su hombro para checar que no viniera nadie, lo que irritó un poco al brujo. Claro que sabía que hablaban a sus espaldas, no era novedad. Al parecer era divertido para cotillear.

—Oh, sí. Supongo que quiere ser físico, Merlín está más enfocado en el príncipe que en la medicina, si me entiendes —Le dijo con una sonrisa enigmática—. Además, es mucho más apuesto.

Hubieron más risitas.

—Sí, sí. Casi tanto como Sir Eddar. 

—¿Te ves casada con un físico de la corte? —La chica preguntó, pensativa—. Porque Marie, de las cocinas, jura que le vio llevando flores de lavanda con la expresión más dulce. Ha dicho que sería un gran esposo.

—Habría que ir al pueblo y empujarlo a empezar el cortejo antes de que los chismes se sigan esparciendo entre las doncellas. ¿Te toca ir con Lady Helena?

—Sí, tengo sus flores...

 

Merlín casi se cae de bruces al inclinarse demasiado mientras se alejaban, su rostro horrorizado.

 

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Mordred era un niño! ¡No iba a casarse con nadie!

Al menos, no aún.

 

—Ah-hem.

 

Volviendo su vista, Merlín se topó con Arthur, cuyos brazos se cruzaban sobre el pecho cubierto por la ropa que utilizaba para dormir.

 

—Llevo media hora esperándote —Dijo, el cabello alborotado sobre su cabeza—. Podrías decirme,  _ Mer-lín _ , ¿qué haces husmeando en el pasillo?

—He visto una rata —Merlín pensó con rapidez—. Vino de tus habitaciones y, quería ver si acaso es la que se comió tus botas la semana pasada. 

—Ajá —El príncipe asintió, sus ojos ceñidos—. ¿Y qué, pensabas preguntarle? 

—Tal vez, soy bueno manejando animales. 

—Claro que sí. El gran Merlín, hechicero de bestias. 

 

El brujo esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, comenzando a caminar con el príncipe sin vestir. Tal vez Arthur no lo sabía, pero él había hechizado a muchas criaturas durante su estancia en Camelot.

 

—Visto y alimento a una, eso debe contar. 

 

La mano de Arthur se estrelló contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo que se quejara.

 

—El único  animal aquí eres tú. 

—¿Por qué te ofende, mi señor? Yo nunca dije que fueras tú.

 

Arthur bufó y entró a sentarse en la silla frente a la bandeja del desayuno ya vacía. Merlin eligió su ropa.

 

—Pensaba —Dijo—. Ya que hay mucho por hacer aquí. ¿Podría perderme el entrenamiento de hoy?

—¿Y liberarnos del gran placer de tu compañía? —Arthur le miró con los ojos abiertos—. Pero si eres el más diestro en el campo.

—Ja, ja —Merlín le hizo una seña para que se quitara la camisa y pasó la nueva por su cabeza—. Pensaba que podía hacer limpieza de primavera. 

—Aún está muy frío para ser primavera.

—Pero podría empezar temprano, este lugar necesita una buena sacudida. 

Arthur miró su habitación apreciativamente.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo, señor.

—Deja de alardear, cabeza hueca —El príncipe tomó sus calzas y botas—. Está bien, puedes dedicarte a la limpieza. Volveré a la hora del almuerzo.

—Gracias —Sonrió Merlín, yendo a la puerta. Se giró en el último instante, Arthur torció los labios.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más, Merlín?

—¿Podría traer al nuevo aprendiz a ayudarme?

—¿Nuevo aprendiz? —Luciendo realmente interesado, Arthur tomó su copa para tomar un poco de agua—. Escuché sobre él, pero al parecer Gaius y tú lo tienen bien escondido.

 

Merlín se obligó a ocultar el pánico que esas palabras encendieron en su pecho.

 

—Gaius lo acapara todo el tiempo.

—Bien, puedes traerlo contigo. Pero Merlín —Añadió, apuntándole con su dedo—. Nada de holgazanear, ni utilizar al pobre diablo como suplente de tus actividades.

—Entendido, señor.

 

Cuando cerró la puerta, Merlín suspiró. Bien, tener a Mordred encerrado tal vez no era tan buena idea tampoco. No cuando Gaius no seguía el plan, al menos. Quizá Mordred estaría mejor con él.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Mordred vio a Merlín entrar por la puerta desde su lugar en el escritorio de Gaius, dónde el médico le había dejado transcribiendo una receta de un pergamino viejo. Le miró sorprendido, todavía era muy temprano para que él volviera, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desayunaron. 

 

—Bien, Mordred, hoy vendrás conmigo.

De un salto y sin pensarlo, el druida abandonó la silla. ¡La receta podría esperar!

—¿A dónde iremos? 

—Dijiste que querías ayudarme —Merlín sonrió, encontrando gracioso su entusiasmo—. Bueno, necesito ayuda hoy para limpiar la habitación del príncipe.

—¿No habías dicho que eso era peligroso? 

 

Merlín se alborotó un poco el cabello. Mordred siguió el movimiento, atento como un cachorrito frente a su amo. 

 

—Uh, quizá no lo es tanto. Podemos probar. Te has ido con Gaius y no ha sucedido nada, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —Afirmó él. 

—Entonces, andando. 

 

Ambos salieron de la torre después de dejar un nota para Gaius y Mordred le siguió por los pasillos del castillo. Ya había visto una gran parte mientras hacía tareas para Gaius, pero nunca se había aventurado al ala de la realeza, todo parecía más brillante allí. 

 

—Tomaremos un par de cosas y luego iremos por otras —Informó Merlín, abriendo las puertas de madera.

 

La habitación del príncipe era grande, aunque desordenada, y diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Mordred se quedó prendado de los doseles de la extensa cama, en la que él podría dormir con Merlín sin aplastarlo en absoluto. 

 

—Toma las sábanas y las almohadas, las llevaremos a lavar. 

 

Mordred obedeció, pensando en lo injusto que era que el príncipe tuviera todo ese espacio para él solo. Metió todo en una cesta que Merlín había dejado a un lado y lo vio revolotear por todo el lugar, recogiendo cosas sin siquiera mirar. El brujo parecía conocer esa habitación como la palma de su mano.

 

Merlín le dio un par de cojines y platos con migajas, quedándose con la canasta y algunos objetos precariamente equilibrados en sus brazos.

 

—Puedo llevar eso también —Le dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia las botas antes de que el mayor se alejara con un poco de brusquedad.

—Estoy bien, puedo con todo.

—Se te caerá, Emrys. 

 

La sonrisa del mayor fue tan bonita que Mordred quiso gemir de desesperación, él quería ayudar, pero Emrys parecía decidido a tratarle como un niño. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para él e iban caminando cuando una bota de Arthur cayó al piso.

 

—Ya la recojo —Mordred dijo, pero Merlín estaba equilibrando todo de nuevo.

—No, espera, yo…

 

La ropa se escabulló de la cima y se escuchó el repiqueteo de una cuchara, escondida entre el alboroto seguramente. Merlín suspiró y bajó la canasta. Mordred se apresuró a tomar cuanto podía, con esa expresión que decía _ “yo puedo” _ . Merlín casi esperó ver un puchero allí, pero Mordred no parecía ser de los que hacían pucheros, de cualquier forma era adorable.

 

Tan entretenido estaba imaginando un puchero en su cara de niño, que no se percató de las chicas que caminaban en su dirección hasta que escuchó las risitas.

 

Oh, no. Eso era algo que no había considerado.

 

—Buen día, Merlín —Saludaron ellas,  examinando a Mordred sin miramientos. Cuando él no dijo nada, ellas parecieron insistir. 

—Hola —Fue lo único que dijo, tomando las cosas, deseando que se marcharan.

—¿No deberías estar en el campo?

—Limpieza de primavera —Gruñó.

—¿Limpieza de primavera? —Una dijo, sus pestañas moviéndose al joven druida que miraba todo con curiosidad—. ¿No es aún muy temprano?

—¡Nunca lo es para el príncipe! —Exclamó, con su mejor y más fingido entusiasmo.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo? 

 

Ahí estaba. Ellas nunca le hablaban, porque vamos, solo era un sirviente atolondrado y tonto. Él apretó la mandíbula.

 

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Insistió la chica, la atención de ambas en el druida.

 

La expresión de Mordred era abierta y dudosa. Sus ojos fueron a Merlín.  _ “¿Debo responder, Emrys?”. _ Escuchó en su cabeza. En su voz de niño, pudo sentir un poco de miedo. Para Mordred, esas chicas debían verse como depredadores.

 

—¿Para qué quieren saber? —Dijo Merlín—. Estamos un poco ocupados, vamos.

 

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño; Merlín comenzó a caminar, mientras Mordred le miraba con sus claros ojos bien abiertos.

 

—Bueno, es un gusto conocerte —La doncella dijo y ambas movieron las manos en despedida—. Te veremos después. Merlín parece estar gruñón hoy.

 

Mordred asintió y aceleró para alcanzar al mayor. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta las cocinas, donde Merlín al fin se detuvo para esperar a que le abriera la puerta, parecía estar enfadado de pronto y se preguntó si sería con él. 

 

En cuanto entraron, el aroma de algo recién horneado y un guiso en proceso llenó su nariz. Merlín caminó con confianza entre el grupo de personas que se movía de aquí para allá, entre vapores y vestidos sencillos. Mordred no había ido a las cocinas tampoco.

 

—¿Qué haces en mi cocina, Merlín? —Exclamó una voz. Mordred se asomó para ver a la gran y robusta mujer que blandía un cucharón de madera como un arma mortal, sus mejillas rojas por el calor que hacía allí—. Te dije que si te volvía a ver, cortaría ese nido de pájaros que llamas cabello.

 

Merlín rodó los ojos.

 

—Vengo todos los días, Audrey. Además, Gaius lo recortó hace poco.

—Pues no lo ha hecho bien —Ella resopló. Cuando el sirviente del príncipe se alejó para dejar las cosas en el suelo, vio a Mordred, quien se movió nerviosamente ante su escrutinio. Al final, ella sonrió—. ¿Y quién es este apuesto pedazo de tarta?

Cuando Merlín volteó, la vio pellizcando una de sus mejillas. 

 

¡Por los Dioses!

 

—¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

—Mordred —Él dijo cuando le soltó—. Mi señora. 

Audrey pareció encantada.

—Llámame Audrey, pastel —Lo dejó ir con Merlín, bajo la mirada de las doncellas de la cocina, que no disimulaban en nada—. ¿Eres el nuevo chico de Gaius? Hemos oído los rumores. 

Merlín se apresuró a separar todo, dejando la ropa en la pileta para lavarla después y tomando sábanas nuevas. Dejó la ropa sucia también y las botas ordenadas contra la pared. Mordred se sonrojó, quizá por la atención, quizá por los vapores, y dejó los cojines, luego llevó los platos con los demás. 

 

—¿Quieres ser físico, cariño? —Ella preguntó con suavidad. Merlín jamás había escuchado ese tono en ella.

 

Mordred le miró y, solo por decir algo, asintió.

 

—Mi padre era un sanador antes de morir. Sería bueno ser como él.

—Oh, por el amor a Camelot, siento escuchar eso. Ven, ven —Y le jaló con ella hacia donde descansaban los pasteles—. Toma el que quieras. 

 

Resoplando, el brujo tomó la cesta.

¿Seriamente? ¿Ella apenas lo había conocido y lo iba a alimentar? 

 

Se acercó a ellos, las doncellas ya comenzaban a hacerlo también. Mordred mordisqueó el pastel, incómodo porque no dejaban de mirarlo.

 

—¿Te gusta? 

—Está muy bueno, gracias —Respondió educadamente.

 

Audrey vio a Merlín frente a ellos.

—Ah, no. Tú no puedes tocar mi comida. 

—Pero le has dado un pastel —Merlín señaló.

—¡Porque es una cosa adorable! ¡Parece muy bueno para este mundo! —Giró a Mordred hacia Merlín—. Mira estos ojos, tú no has tenido tal inocencia ni cuando eras bebé.

—¡Ni siquiera me conociste cuando era bebé! 

—¡Seguro eras un problema! 

 

Merlín miró a Mordred y le dio una sonrisa pícara.  _ “Huye”. _ El chico druida le miró consternado y, de pronto, Merlín arrancó de la bandeja un pastel y salió corriendo.  _ “¡Mordred, corre!” _ . 

 

El grito de Audrey fue ensordecedor.

 

Aún con el pastelillo en la mano, Mordred lo hizo. Corrió hacia la puerta, sorteando doncellas que le miraban con diversión. La puerta se cerró tras ellos justo cuando el cucharón estaba a punto de estrellarse en la cabeza de Merlín. 

 

Cuando se volvió a él, vio por un instante el oro que abandonaba los impresionantes ojos de Emrys. Su magia haciendo cosquillas a las fibras de la suya. 

 

Se miraron, una sonrisa en sus rostros y pastelillos en sus manos. Merlín también tenía la cesta con las sábanas limpias. 

 

—Vamos, hay mucho que hacer. Tenemos que ir por cubos de agua y cepillos —Dijo el brujo, dándole una mordida al pastel—. Ugh, esto es asqueroso. 

 

Sin embargo, siguió comiéndolo. Mordred le imitó, pensando en que era maravilloso.

  
  


* * *

 

Gwen entró a las cámaras de Morgana con un ramo de bonitas flores blancas y azules en un jarrón. La protegida del rey la vio cuando fue a dejarlas en la mesita junto a la ventana, en lugar del escritorio donde siempre estaban, pero no pensó que fuera algo extraño, a veces su doncella era así de despistada. Gwen, no obstante, miró por la ventana como si buscara algo. Era la quinta vez durante la mañana que lo hacía. 

 

—¿Sucede algo afuera? 

—No —Gwen dijo, saltando hacia atrás y alisando su vestido lavanda—. Solo checaba si llovería.

—Parece haber mucho sol —La sonrisa de la doncella fue de disculpa—. Vamos, dime que sucede.

—Quería ver cuando Gaius pasara. 

—¿Gaius? —Morgana enarcó una elegante ceja y cerró el libro que leía para dejarlo a un lado—. ¿Es que se ha puesto más joven y no me he dado cuenta?

—No, no —Gwen dejó ir una risa melodiosa—. Es que, he escuchado rumores sobre un chico nuevo. 

—¿Chico nuevo? 

—Sí, dicen que es… interesante. En las veces que vi a Merlín nunca lo mencionó, así que he querido ver de quién se trata. Está de más decir que no he tenido suerte.

 

Morgana se acercó a la ventana también y miró, pensativa. Después de unos minutos, determinó que no se volverían gárgolas esperando a que Gaius se dignara a pasar.

 

—No lo sé… ¿No sería más fácil ir a fisgonear en la torre? 

—No creo que sea bueno para los chismes verte fisgoneando, Morgana —Gwen opinó irónica—. Podría hacerlo yo, si te parece. Puedo decir que he ido por tu medicina.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Si vale la pena, debes correr aquí para contarme.

 

Gwen se inclinó y recibió una sonrisa juguetona. —Deja de jugar y ve. 

 

Ella abandonó la habitación y se alisó el vestido nuevamente, una manía que tenía. Caminó a la torre del médico sin aparentar mucha prisa y subió las escaleras para tocar a la puerta. 

 

—Adelante —Vino la voz de Gaius, vieja y amortiguada. Ella entró—. Ah, Gwen, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Buen día, Gaius. He venido por la pócima para dormir de mi Lady. 

—Oh, pensaba que era hasta mañana. Vaya memoria la mía. Déjame buscarla, por suerte la he terminado antes. Gracias a los dioses, he tenido mucha ayuda estos días.

—¿Sí? Eso es muy bueno —Gwen sonrió y se balanceo en sus pies. Se mordió el labio un poco, indecisa—. He escuchado que tienes un nuevo ayudante.

 

Gaius levantó su cabeza y le miró por entre el blanco cabello.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es popular en el pueblo bajo —Dijo ella, como si realmente no le importara mucho—. ¿No está hoy aquí?

—Se ha ido con Merlín, al parecer. Esos muchachos, solo han dejado una nota.

 

Ella dejó caer los hombros y tomó el frasco que Gaius le ofreció. Él parecía menos tenso que de costumbre. 

 

—Me alegra que tengas un par de manos extra para ayudarte —Ofreció con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Gaius. Me iré entonces.

—Claro, vuelve cuando quieras. Me encanta charlar contigo, lo sabes. Dale mis saludos a tu padre.

—Lo haré. 

 

Ella se fue. Metió el frasco en el bolsillo de su mandil y caminó por los pasillos. El nuevo chico estaba con Merlín, así que solo debía ir donde el sirviente para encontrarlo. Era una suerte que ella estuviera al tanto sobre el horario del príncipe en las mañanas. No que estuviera muy interesada.

 

Caminó hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines y salió al cálido sol, la brisa fría jugando con sus cabellos. Era un bonito día.

 

Arthur balanceaba la espada contra uno de sus caballeros, riendo petulante pero sin llegar a ser realmente cruel. Mirando alrededor, no vio a su amigo por ningún lado. Quizá Arthur le había enviado a cumplir un encargo. 

 

Se tomó un momento para apreciar el entrenamiento y en lo mucho que su príncipe había cambiado. Era agradable saber que todo ello se debía a Merlín. Ella recordaba lo horrible que Arthur actuaba antes de conocerlo.

 

—Gwen —Saludó Arthur cuando le dio el turno a otro caballero, tenía un pañuelo en su mano que usó para secarse el sudor. Ella se inclinó.

—Su alteza. 

—¿Has perdido a Morgana por aquí?

—Oh, no. Yo... —Titubeando, se alisó el vestido una vez más—. Estaba buscando a Merlín.

 

Arthur le dio una mirada interesante pero oscura, de cierto modo. Luego torció el gesto.

 

—Dijo que haría limpieza de primavera. Debe estar dentro. 

—¿Primavera? 

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo dije, pero bueno, es  _ Merlín.  _

 

Gwen le sonrió, lo que hizo a Arthur sonreir. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, luciendo satisfechos solo de estar uno en presencia del otro.

 

—Bueno, gracias señor. Iré a ver si tengo suerte.

—Claro, hasta luego.

 

No notó que su sonrisa no se borró hasta que pasó al par de doncellas cotillas que atendían en el ala de la corte. Ellas siempre parecían cuchichear a sus espaldas.  _ ¿Por qué Guinevere habla con el príncipe? Se junta demasiado con Merlín. Es la favorita de Morgana…  _  y la lista seguía y seguía. 

 

Las puertas de las cámaras del príncipe estaban abiertas y a ella llegaron el sonido de voces. Asomándose con cuidado, vio a Merlín de rodillas en el suelo, tallando la piedra con un cepillo. 

 

Había visto a Merlín así antes, sin la chaqueta marrón y la camisa arremangada, su pañuelo cubriendo la blanca piel de su cuello. Y, como todas esas veces, ella pensó que Merlín era  _ bonito _ , con esa sonrisa blanca y orejas saltonas.

 

Tal vez decirle bonito a un chico no era normal, pero ella había pasado de tener un enamoramiento con él a considerarlo su mejor amigo, así que no importaba mucho ya. No es que él fuera a saberlo.

 

—Tal vez te saldrán ampollas por ser la primera vez, pero Gaius tiene algo para eso —Escuchó que decía. Merlín tenía ese tono habitual, en el que no sabías si era broma o hablaba en serio. 

—No quiero tener ampollas —Gimió otra voz. Gwen se movió para ver mejor.

 

Y allí estaba, el misterioso chico nuevo de Gaius. Si Merlín era bonito, no sabía lo que ese chico era, fue curioso. 

 

¡Incluso parecían hermanos! 

 

Él tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos claros. aunque su cara era más cuadrada. Gwen sonrió encantada al ver a Merlín tan desenvuelto, indicando al chico que hacer después, como si fuera su propio aprendiz. A pesar de que el sirviente era conocido en todo el castillo por su torpeza y amabilidad, solo con Arthur se permitía ser tan abierto como con ese chico. Gwen se sintió un poco celosa, también aliviada.

 

Se quedó ahí por tanto tiempo, mirándolos reír y bromear que, cuando se movió, le dolió la espalda. Ugh. 

 

—Pongamos las sábanas ahora, Mor.

—Vale —El chico respondió—. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

 

Estirando la tela, el sirviente hizo un sonido afirmativo.

 

—¿El príncipe duerme solo aquí? 

 

Gwen intento ignorar que se sentía curiosa por saber la respuesta a eso.

 

—Sí, se estira a lo largo y lo ancho y es difícil sacarlo en las mañanas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—Es una cama enorme.

—No para su ego —Merlín dijo alegremente al terminar. Su mano viajó al cabello del otro chico para revolverlo, el chico se coloreó adorablemente. 

 

¡Morgana debía saber sobre eso!

 

Tomando sus faldas, Gwen corrió la poca distancia entre las cámaras del príncipe y las de la protegida del rey. Cuando llegó, su pecho bajaba y subía.

 

—¡Lo he visto! —Exclamó.

 

Morgana se levantó, parecía haber estado muy aburrida.

 

—Ya era hora, pensé que no volverías. ¡Cuéntame!

—Fui con Gaius —Comenzó y sacó el frasco para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche—. Pero no estaban, el chico está pasando el día con Merlín. Entonces fui donde Arthur entrenaba y me dijo que se había quedado dentro para limpieza de primavera…

—¿Primavera? —Repitió Morgana y luego ahuyento el pensamiento, como diciendo  _ “No importa”. _

—Corrí a las cámaras de Arthur y allí estaban, los dos.

—¿Y?

Gwen suspiró y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Oh, Morgana, fue la cosa más dulce que he visto hacer a Merlín. Ojalá hubieras estado allí. 

—Bueno, habría estado si alguien hubiera pasado a avisarme —La chica murmuró, aunque no sonaba irritada—. ¿Qué hacían que te pone tan feliz?

—Merlín le estaba enseñando. Ya sabes, como se coloca esto y Arthur duerme de esta forma. 

—Gwen, no te ofendas, pero no quiero saber de Merlín. Me interesa más el otro chico. 

—¡También es adorable! Es alto, no tanto como Merlín, pero más que nosotras. ¡Y es bonito!

Morgana se rió.

—¿Qué clase de descripción es “bonito”? 

—Ya sabes, bonito. Cabello esponjoso, ojos brillantes.

—¿Apuesto?

—Es lo mismo.

—Bien —Ella aceptó—. Si esto te emociona tanto, también debería verlo. ¿Crees que tarden mucho dentro de la habitación de Arthur? 

—No creo, casi es la hora del almuerzo. Arthur volverá para entonces.

 

La sonrisa de Morgana casi brilló.

 

—Entonces, vamos a almorzar y después daremos un pequeño paseo.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Arthur entró en sus cámaras y encontró el almuerzo cubierto sobre la mesa. Estaba caliente por lo que pudo ver.

 

Merlín entró un segundo después, con la jarra de agua. A propósito, él no dijo nada sobre la habitación limpia y ordenada, solo esperó a que le quitara la armadura y se sentó.

 

—La quiero pulida para mañana.

 

El sirviente apretó los labios y asintió.

 

—Volveré por el plato después, Sire.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con Gaius.

 

Arthur hizo una mueca, ver a Merlín tan dócil era una novedad. Decidió ignorarlo.

 

—Bien.

 

Merlín salió y suspiró cuando Mordred se acercó a él.

 

—Volvamos con Gaius para almorzar.

 

Mordred le sonrió tenuemente y tomó parte de la armadura.

  
  


* * *

 

Gwen y Morgana emergieron del interior del castillo, quizá demasiado a prisa, y la sirvienta pensó que se veían muy sospechosas. A Morgana realmente no le importó.

 

—¡Merlín! —Exclamó con una sonrisa. Él rápidamente le correspondió.

—Morgana, Gwen. ¡Hola! ¿Dando un paseo? 

—Sí —Admitió la dama, dejó de mirar la armadura en sus brazos y se volvió al chico que estaba unos pasos detrás—. ¿Quién es tu guapo... amigo?

 

Morgana se quedó quieta, prendada de sus ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que había algo que estaba mal en su apariencia. Esos ojos tan cristalinos no podían pertenecer a una chico de tal edad.

 

—¡Oh! —Merlín miró entre ambos, notando que Mordred parecía un poco embelesado también. Morgana era preciosa a decir verdad y algo punzó en su pecho cuando lo pensó—. Él es Mordred, está quedándose conmigo y con Gaius. 

—Sí, lo escuchamos de los rumores —Comentó Gwen dulcemente. Merlín ciñó la vista a ella que, cuando comprendió que se había delatado, se sonrojó—. Ah, queríamos conocerlo formalmente.

—Claro —Dijo Merlín, de pronto se movió para tapar a Mordred. Gwen parpadeó un par de veces al notar que realmente no fue consciente de ello—. Igual que todas las otras doncellas que vinieron antes. Han estado acosándonos todos el día.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Las has ahuyentado a todas?

—Tuve que sacarlo de las cocinas antes de que Audrey decidiera que era buen material para un pastel.

 

Mordred se jaló un poco para mirar el intercambio sobre el hombro del brujo, Morgana tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y él podía sentir el tirón de una pequeña magia en ella. 

 

Gwen tomó su mano en un gesto natural, que incluso Merlín omitió. Mordred, sin embargo, jamás había visto que dos chicas fueran tan cercanas. Miró la mano de Merlín, preguntándose si él podría tomarla de la misma forma.

 

—Pareces una mamá gallina, Merlín —Comentó Morgana, recuperándose con una sonrisa y notando la acción del chico hacia el sirviente. Merlín hizo una mueca.

—Ugh, no eres la primera en decir eso.

—Gaius también lo piensa —Mordred completó.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si habla! —Comentó Gwen, encantada—. Soy Guinevere, pero todos me llaman Gwen, es un gusto conocerte, Mordred. Ella es mi ama, Lady Morgana. 

—Solo Morgana —Sonrió la mujer. Mordred respondió a su sonrisa, porque ella parecía agradable y no como las otras que habían pestañeado raramente—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que seas tan sobreprotector con el joven Mordred? 

 

Merlín les miró como si hubieran dicho algo insultante.

 

—¡No estoy siendo sobreprotector!

—Merlín, ahuyentas a todas las chicas que se le acercan —Rió Gwen—. Apuesto a que no dejas que nadie se acerque a más de un metro.

—¿Por qué es? ¿Celos? —Morgana decidió molestarle también.

 

Mordred miró al brujo, curioso por su respuesta. ¿Estaba Emrys celoso de que le pusieran más atención que a él? Había estado celoso de que Gaius le prefiriera.  Pero Merlín no se vio cómodo con ello y decidió que podía ayudar. No quería que lo molestaran.

 

—No me gustan las chicas —Dijo. Gwen y Morgana le miraron con sorpresa—. Le pedí a Merlín que lo hiciera, él es el único que me gusta que esté cerca.

 

Para un niño, estas palabras eran una buena explicación. Para los mayores, bueno, era otra historia. Merlín le miró también, había asombro en sus ojos. Las dos muchachas boquearon como peces. 

 

—Bueno —Logró decir Morgana—. Eso es… lindo, Merlín. No sabía que ustedes...

—¡Eso no es así! —Exclamó Merlín y de pronto todo su rostro era rojo, incluso sus orejas—. ¡Para nada!

—Lo siento —Se apresuró a decir Mordred, luciendo indeciso.

—Oh, eso es cruel, Merlín —Dijo Gwen condescendiente—. ¿No aceptas sus sentimientos pero no quieres que nadie más se le acerque? 

Merlín gimió avergonzado.

—Ustedes son imposibles —Tomó a Mordred de la muñeca y lo jaló para irse—. ¡Tergiversaron todo, solo para que lo sepan! 

 

Mordred siguió a Merlín, mirando su mano sobre la suya. Ambas se sonrieron divertidas.

 

—Ha valido la pena —Morgana dijo.

 

Luego volvieron al castillo. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Merlín no le soltó hasta que estuvieron en la torre. Y cuando lo hizo, Mordred se sintió triste de que se detuviera.

 

Gaius no estaba allí y la armadura fue depositada en un rincón. El Brujo refunfuñó mientras iba por un trozo de tela que humedeció en el cubo de agua.

 

—Debes lavarte antes de almorzar —Dijo, pasando la tela por su cara con un poco de fuerza. Mordred hizo un sonido de queja pero no lo detuvo.

—No quise decir algo malo.

—Lo sé —Merlín estaba consciente de que para Mordred había sido una respuesta normal. Él mismo era igual de ingenuo a veces—. Es solo que ellas no entienden que te protejo porque eres un niño y, bueno, jamás deben saberlo. Solo lo malinterpretaron. 

 

Mordred le detuvo y su mano se quedó sobre la suya, algo que el mayor observó con especial atención.

 

—¿Qué entendieron entonces? 

 

Merlín no estaba seguro de querer responder eso.

 

—Que somos una pareja, o algo así.

—¿Pensaron que me estás cortejando?  —Viendo que Merlín se ponía nuevamente rojo, Mordred sonrió—. Pero no lo haces.

—No lo haría.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un niño. 

—¿Si no fuera un niño me cortejarías? 

—Por los Dioses —Murmuró Merlín por lo bajo y se alejó murmurando cosas que sonaron mucho a  _ “¿Qué le sucede a este chico? ¿Qué demonios me sucede a mí? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?” _ . Refunfuñó hasta su habitación, desde donde exclamó: —¡Termina de lavarte!

 

Mordred sonrió ampliamente y obedeció. En su interior, estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería si Emrys le cortejara. No sabía exactamente a qué se referían con cortejar, pero tomarse de las manos sería excelente. 

 

Y si Emrys no quería cortejarle, bien, él era un hombre también, podría hacerlo.


	5. El dragón que habla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por los Kudos! :D Alimentan mi corazón jaja
> 
> DSara22: ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un comentario! Me hace feliz que te guste la historia! :D 
> 
> Ahora sí, la trama avanza un poco más ;3

###  **El dragón que habla**

  
  


—¿Por qué no funciona? —Exclamó Merlín al ver a Mordred seguir siendo tal como había sido las últimas dos semanas. 

 

Gaius hizo un sonido pensativo, revisando de nuevo su libro. Tras comprobar que el contrahechizo no funcionaba, habían pasado a la pócima que Gaius recordaba de cuando era más joven. Mordred, en cambio, solo se miró a sí mismo como si nada. Merlín podría decir que incluso parecía feliz, a su forma casi inexpresiva de ser. 

 

—Es extraño, hice todo al pie de la letra —Gaius comentó—. No hay nada mal en la poción.

—Nada, salvo que sigue igual —Merlín bufó—. No puedo creerlo, este era el día perfecto para sacarlo de Camelot, mientras cuidan que nadie entre por el cumpleaños de Arthur, y el antídoto no funciona.

—Hay que darle un momento, muchacho. Quizá sea porque lleva ya mucho tiempo de esa forma. 

Merlín miró a Mordred. —¿Te sientes diferente? 

—No realmente —Dijo el chico, le sonrió con suavidad, cosa que no le calmó en absoluto—. Emrys, no te preocupes, hallaremos otra manera de revertir el hechizo.

—Pero habremos perdido nuestra oportunidad. Sé que Uther ya no está tan urgente con tu captura, sin embargo, no podemos arriesgarnos. 

 

Mordred asintió pensativo, su mirada perdiéndose en aquel extraño vació como cuando pensaba en su padre. Él se sintió mal de no poder devolverlo pronto a su gente, se lo había prometido. Una parte de él, a la que no quería escuchar, se alegró un poco de que la cosa no haya resultado. Esa parte quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Como fuese, era injusto para el niño, incluso para Gaius. Cuando Mordred se fuera, solo quedarían ellos dos, como antes.

 

—No podremos hacer nada más por ahora —Anunció el médico, sus ojos en Mordred, su ceja elevada—. Asistiremos a la ceremonia, como si nada sucediera. Seguiremos como hasta ahora, en espera de otra oportunidad. 

 

El niño miró a Gaius, un entendimiento en ambos que Merlín no compartía. Sí, ellos dos se estaban acercando mucho. 

 

—Me dedicaré a ello cuando esto termine —Dijo Merlín, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. Me adelantaré, debo preparar al príncipe. 

—Bien, nos encontraremos allá. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  


Mordred estaba parado junto a Gaius en la gran sala, esperando a que la ceremonia comenzara. Al ver a Merlín entrar, el druida levantó su brazo con discreción. 

 

—¿Ya viene? —Le preguntó Gaius en voz baja. A lo que Merlín asintió.

 

Gwen se jaló hacia ellos como quien no quiere la cosa y se acomodó a un lado del sirviente del príncipe, mientras frente al trono, rodeada de la realeza, Morgana le sonreía divertida. La doncella se mordió el labio para ocultar su propia sonrisa y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda. Mordred le sonrió a Morgana, que le reconoció con un movimiento de sus dedos justo en el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Arthur, en cota de malla y capa ondeante. A la derecha de Morgana, Uther sostenía un cetro ceremonial antiguo y su mirada se volvió brillante al ver su hijo desfilando por el pasillo.

 

La sala se hundió en el silencio y Arthur hincó la rodilla ante su padre, que extendió el cetro hacia él. 

 

—¿Juras solemnemente gobernar al pueblo de Camelot y sus dominios de acuerdo a los estatutos, costumbres y leyes establecidas por tus antepasados? —Recitó el rey. 

—Sï, señor. 

—¿Prometes ejercer misericordia y justicia en tus actos y juicios?

—Sí, señor —Arthur repitió.

—¿Y juras lealtad a Camelot, ahora y mientras vivas?

—Yo, Arthur Pendragon, prometo mi vida e integridad a tu servicio, a la protección de este reino y su gente.

 

Uther sonrió orgulloso, mientras giraba hacia el sirviente que sostenía una corona dorada sobre un cojín. Él la levantó y se volvió a su hijo.

 

—Ahora, como mayor de edad y único heredero, de ahora en adelante serás el príncipe coronado de Camelot.

 

Colocó la corona en la cabeza de Arthur y condujo a la sala en una ronda de aplausos. Arthur se volvió para mirarlos, regio y alto, como un príncipe debía ser. Merlín vio el brillo de admiración en los ojos de Mordred y sonrió para sí mismo. 

 

—Entonces —Gwen dijo de pronto, él se volvió para encontrarla con una expresión pícara. Ella decidió no decir nada al respecto—. Ahora eres el sirviente del príncipe coronado, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Lavar sus calzones será un honor más grande —Él bromeó. La doncella rió suave y le dio a Arthur el tipo de mirada que Merlín había visto darle cuando creía que nadie miraba.

—¿No estás orgulloso de él? 

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo estaría? No me ha dado vacaciones desde el día en que fui contratado.

—Aunque te quejes constantemente, puedo ver en tu cara que lo aprecias. Y que te enorgullece en lo que se ha convertido. 

—Me enorgullece lo limpia que está su ropa. Mordred y yo hicimos un gran trabajo —Merlín aseveró, el druida se asomó ante la mención de su nombre—. Es lo único. Creo que quien lo aprecia muchísimo es alguien más. 

 

Gwen se sonrojó levemente pero siguió riendo, saludando a Mordred. 

 

De repente, el estruendo de un jinete armado estrellándose contra la vidriera al extremo vacío de la sala le hizo callar. Merlín tomó la mano de Mordred en un reflejo protector que nadie más notó. 

El jinete llevaba una armadura negra rebosante de arañazos, marcas de innumerables batallas libradas. Su rostro estaba oculto por un yelmo, cuyo único espacio abierto era el de los ojos pero dentro estaba tan oscuro que no se veía nada a través de él. En su brazo izquierdo lucía un halcón blanco sobre un escudo negro, una cresta que no pertenecía a ningún caballero de Camelot.

 

Sin aliento, la corte no se atrevió ni a moverse. Arthur y los caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas. El caballero oscuro avanzó por el centro de la sala y se detuvo frente al rey, que le miró sin temor alguno, al menos, hasta que notó la cresta en su brazo. A su lado, Morgana permaneció firme. 

 

Él arrojó su guantelete a los pies de Uther, el metal retumbando en el silencio total. Arthur envainó su espada y se inclinó para recogerlo, pero Sir Owain lo tomó primero. El príncipe lo miró con desconcierto.

 

—Yo, Sir Owain, acepto tu desafío —Proclamó el caballero de rojo. 

La cabeza del retador se volvió hacia él con brusquedad. —Combate individual. Mañana al mediodía. A muerte. 

 

Giró el caballo y se alejó galopando hacia la puerta abierta. Merlín entrecerró los ojos hacia la cresta, pero dio un respingo cuando la mano de Mordred apretó la suya con suavidad. 

 

_ “¿Qué ha sucedido, Emrys?”  _ Preguntó en su cabeza. 

_ “No estoy seguro.”  _ Respondió aturdido.  _ “Ha retado a Sir Owain a un duelo a muerte.” _

 

Ambos compartieron una mirada y se soltaron un segundo después. Gaius lucía igual de perturbado, su ceja alzada a niveles nuevos. Las personas comenzaron a desalojar la sala y los sirvientes a reunir los trozos de cristal. 

 

—¿Alguna vez viste a ese caballero, Gaius?

—No lo creo —El anciano dijo, de una forma en la que ni Merlín ni Mordred le creyeron. 

—¿Seguro? ¿No reconociste su cresta? Sabes a qué casa pertenece, ¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro. No lo vi bien.

—No es alguien que olvidarías muy pronto, ¿o sí? 

—No. 

Mordred miraba de uno al otro, notando que Merlín estaba presionando demasiado y que Gaius no lucía exactamente paciente.

—¿Crees que no es de por aquí?

—Eso parece.

—Entonces, ¿qué podría estar haciendo él aquí? 

Gaius suspiró.

—Merlín, tu fe ciega en mi conocimiento es conmovedora pero no puedo saberlo todo. Quizá debas ir a hacer tu trabajo y meter a Mordred en la cama para que yo pueda ir y hacer el mío también.

Mordred se sintió ofendido. —Ayudaré a los sirvientes, Gaius, no necesito ir a la cama. O al menos, puedo ir solo.

—Bien, entonces vayan. 

 

Tanto el médico como el sirviente estaban un poco sorprendidos, pero pronto se alejaron. Merlín para ir con el príncipe y Gaius a donde fuera que tuviese que ir. Mordred recogió cristales con los demás sirvientes que estaban en ello, procurando no cortarse los dedos. 

 

Morris, quien también estaba allí y ya había conocido a Mordred en sus visitas al ala de la corte, suspiró audiblemente. 

 

—¿Qué tienen en contra de utilizar la puerta? —Dijo con cansancio. 

 

Mordred y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Las preparaciones para el duelo de la siguiente noche entretuvieron a Merlín hasta tarde. Tan cansado estaba que solo se quitó la botas y se metió en la cama sin pensar. 

 

Mordred se acurrucó contra él en su estado somnoliento y él no se quejó. Lo escuchó murmurar su nombre, algo ininteligible a lo que solo respondió con un tarareo. 

 

—Gaius habló con el rey —Dijo de la misma forma—. Lo vi entrar. Creo que si conoce el escudo.

 

Merlín, que comenzaba a dormirse, pasó un brazo por encima del otro chico y tarareo otra vez. Mordred hizo lo mismo, rodeando su cintura. 

 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pues ya estaban bien dormidos. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


A la mañana siguiente, los tambores sonaban mientras Gaius, Merlín y Mordred, parados a la entrada de la arena, observaban a Arthur conducir a Sir Owain. El caballero oscuro esperaba sin siquiera moverse, como una gárgola en sombras. Estaban allí para tratar las heridas del vencedor. 

 

Merlín observó que Mordred parecía contemplativo, sus ojos mirando todo a su alrededor con una solemnidad impresionante para un niño, pero no para un muchacho. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su mente, puesto que era la primera vez que vería un duelo, a muerte para rematar. 

 

_ “Él no me da buena espina”.  _ Dijo la voz pequeña cuando lo sorprendió mirando.  _ “Hay algo en él, algo que no está bien”. _ Merlín también podía sentirlo, era algo oscuro y vicioso que le provocaba escalofríos. 

 

Arthur se posicionó en el centro de la arena; Sir Owain parecía confiado, un favor rojo atado a su brazo derecho. 

 

—La lucha se llevará a cabo de acuerdo al código del caballero —Exclamó, su gesto vagamente triste—. ¡Y será a muerte! 

 

Luego se alejó con dirección al palco real, donde Uther y Morgana estaban sentados. Owain dejó ir su capa roja y se puso el yelmo. Su espada y escudo brillaron a la luz de los rayos del sol. El caballero oscuro, en cambio, elevó su pesada espada. 

 

—¡Que comience la batalla! —Arthur clamó.

 

Owain levantó su escudo para bloquear el ataque implacable, defendiéndose lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo, la mayoría de sus ataques fueron meramente defensivos. 

 

Continuaron luchando, hasta que el caballero pateó a Owain en el pecho y este cayó al suelo sin aliento, apenas esquivando el siguiente golpe, tambaleándose para volver a estar en pie. 

 

Arthur exclamó un consejo a su caballero, cosa que Mordred encontró interesante, ya que parecía que se preocupaba por él. Quizá incluso eran amigos.

 

Owain cayó de rodillas y su espada se hundió en el estómago de su contrincante.

 

—¡Sí! —Merlín exclamó. Mordred estaba impresionado con la habilidad de Owain. 

 

Este retiro su espada y, ante el horror de ellos dos, el caballero oscuro ni se inmutó. Mordred no podía creer que fuera posible ser apuñalado de esa forma y no doliera ni siquiera un poco. A él su herida le había dolido un montón.

 

La multitud no fue consciente de todo ello, ya que el escudo de Owain lo había cubierto del otro lado. El caballero oscuro continuó con sus ataques, sin parecer cansado o dolorido. Derribó a Owain una vez más y le clavó su espada justo en el corazón. Merlín casi pudo sentir el dolor de Arthur, mismo que se reflejó en su cara.

 

Hubo un jadeo colectivo antes de que se acercara al palco real y arrojara su guantelete frente a Uther de nuevo.

 

—¿Quién asumirá mi desafío? 

 

El hombre de negro le miró fijamente, claramente un reto directo que el rey esquivó. Merlín estaba desconcertado. Arthur, furioso, casi se avienta para recogerlo, pero su padre le sostuvo por el hombro.

 

En su lugar, otro caballero tomó el guantelete.

 

—Yo, Sir Pellinor, tomaré tu desafío.

—Que así sea.

 

Merlín miró a Gaius cuando el caballero vencedor se alejó del palco.

 

—¿No deberíamos atender sus heridas? 

—Él no recibió ninguna de Owain —El anciano dijo.

—Pero yo lo vi, la espada lo traspasó. Él debería estar muerto. 

—También lo vi —Apoyó Mordred.

 

Gaius lució preocupado, mirando a sus dos muchachos. 

—Tal vez ya lo esté. 

—¿Qué quieres decir, Gaius? —Preguntó Merlín.

—Es solo un presentimiento, espero estar equivocado. Vamos, debemos ir a verificar de lo que hablo.

 

Merlín asintió y se volvió a Mordred, que a su vez, miraba al caballero que se alejaba, sus fríos ojos ceñidos, como si quisiera ver bajo su armadura. 

 

—¿Mordred? —Llamó—. ¿Irás? 

—Les alcanzaré luego —Dijo el druida, entrando a la arena.  _ “Te preguntaré a dónde ir después”. _ Añadió en su cabeza. Siempre era un contraste extraño, escuchar dos voces pertenecientes a él. 

 

Merlín siguió a Gaius entonces, pero al mirar atrás vio a Mordred caminar hacia una figura que se movía por la arena. Era Morgana. 

 

La punzada extraña en su pecho fue ignorada cuando Gaius comenzó a decir algo más.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Morgana observó cómo se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida y se inclinó para recoger el favor que le había obsequiado a Sir Owain hacía un par de horas. Ignoró la sangre que se amontonaba en la tierra y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mirando el trozo de tela roja, sucio y deshilachado. Mordred se detuvo a su lado, mirando en silencio lo mismo que ella. 

 

La chica secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, apretando la tela en sus dedos. 

—¿Él era tu amigo? —Le preguntó luego de un momento.

—Yo —Titubeó, otra lágrima se escurrió de sus pestañas—. Lo conocía desde que éramos niños. Jugamos juntos algunas veces.

Mordred sintió pena por ella.

—Lo querías mucho —Observó, mirando la tela de nuevo—. Le diste eso, ¿por qué? 

—Para la suerte —Morgana murmuró—. Pero al parecer suerte es lo que no tengo. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Todo caballero que me corteja o es malo, o muere. 

 

El chico pasó la mano por su hombro con gentileza, intentando que se sintiera mejor. Ella le miró, conectando con su mirada. Había algo entre ellos difícil de explicar. 

 

—Morgana —Gwen se acercó entonces. Su mano tomó la de Morgana, sus ojos también tenían lágrimas—. Lo siento mucho. 

—Está bien, Gwen.

—Sé que él te agradaba —La doncella dijo y su brazo le rodeó los hombros.

 

Morgana asintió y miró a Mordred. Sus ojos le dijeron que él sabía lo que había pasado, que lloraba porque lo había visto morir en sus sueños. Él le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y sincera, de entendimiento, que la hizo sentirse menos culpable.

 

—Gracias.

—Sentí que estabas triste —El chico explicó—. Pero me gusta más verte sonriendo, así que pensé que podía decírtelo. Es hora de volver con Gaius. Lo siento mucho por tu amigo. 

 

Mordred inclinó su cabeza y caminó de vuelta, ambas chicas le miraron irse. 

 

—Es un buen chico —Observó Gwen—. ¿Pero a qué se refería con que lo sintió?

—No lo sé —Respondió Morgana, mirando su figura hacerse más pequeña—. Sin embargo, realmente me ha hecho sentir mejor. 

—Bueno, vamos, volvamos al castillo. Ese caballero extraño me provoca escalofríos.

—Sí, a mi también. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “¿Emrys?”.  _ Llamó Mordred en su cabeza.  _ “¿Dónde estás?”  _

 

Esperó un momento a mitad de un pasillo, donde las doncellas molestas de la otra ocasión sonrieron al verlo. Merlín no respondió de inmediato, él dobló en el pasillo como si no las hubiera visto. 

 

_ “En la torre ¡hemos descubierto algo en las catacumbas! ¡Ven!”.  _

 

Mordred sintió el desconcierto de Merlín en él mismo y corrió hacia el lugar que empezaba a asociar con la palabra hogar. Cosa que él nunca había hecho. Su hogar siempre fue donde estuvo su padre. De alguna forma, él comenzaba a ver a Merlín y Gaius como los nuevos dueños de esa palabra.

 

Al entrar, Gaius estaba sobre un libro con Merlín a su lado, su ceño fruncido. 

 

—¿Qué había en las catacumbas? —Preguntó con poco aliento. Gaius le miró desorientado.

—¿Cómo has sabido?

 

Merlín y Mordred se miraron, el primero se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que él podía explicarlo. 

 

_ “Así”.  _ Dijo Mordred en la cabeza de Gaius, que dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

 

—Por la Diosa.

—No lo uso mucho —El niño explicó—. Pero es útil. Emrys me ha dicho que estaban aquí y que descubrieron algo. 

—Oh, sí —Gaius espabiló, dejando la sorpresa de lado—. Estaba diciéndole a Merlín, que la cripta abierta que encontramos pertenece al hermano de Ygraine, la madre de Arthur. Cuando ésta murió, culpó a Uther de ello. Se enfrentaron en un duelo a muerte, que el rey ganó y en su último aliento, este maldijo a Camelot prometiendo su regreso.

—Gaius no lo tomó tan literal —Merlín dijo, entre gracioso y serio, señalando el libro—. Pero al parecer, alguien lo ha traído a la vida con magia.

—¿Lo ha hecho un hechicero? 

—Mucho me temo —Gaius respondió—. Un espectro es una criatura del mundo de los muertos. No está vivo y ningún arma mortal puede matarle. 

—¿Entonces no hay forma de detenerlo? —Merlín cambió su semblante cuando negó—. Debe haber algo.

—Solo se detendrá cuando haya logrado su objetivo, muchacho.

—¿Vengarse de Uther? —El brujo arrugó las cejas cuando Gaius asintió—. Eso significa que Sir Pellinor… 

—Temo que no le espera nada bueno —Confirmó el médico. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

El siguiente encuentro comenzó exactamente igual al de Sir Owain. Merlín, Mordred y Gaius se encontraban en el mismo lugar, aunque los tres sabían que Tristan de Bois no sufriría herida alguna. Sir Pellinor era notablemente más hábil que Sir Owain, puesto que tenía un poco más de experiencia. Merlín estaba emocionado y Mordred pensaba que quizá Gaius se había equivocado, que el hombre podría con el caballero oscuro.

 

Sir Pellinor golpeó a la ofensiva, igualando a Tristan bastante rápido y se defendió con destreza. Su espada atravesó al caballero oscuro y aquella vez todo el mundo pudo verlo. Sin embargo, Tristan no cayó, ni siquiera se inmutó y su espada se llevó la vida de Sir Pellinor, tal como la de Owain. 

 

El cuerpo del caballero cayó como un peso muerto, la multitud estaba tan impresionada como ellos. Merlín negó con la cabeza, mirando a Gaius y Mordred con horror.

 

De pronto, en el palco real, un guantelete fue arrojado a los pies del caballero oscuro. El príncipe se puso de pie.

 

—Yo, Arthur Pendragon, te desafío —Clamó, con el dolor de la pérdida en sus ojos azules. 

—Que así sea —Dijo el caballero. 

—Combate uno a uno, mañana al mediodía. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

—Arthur no puede combatirlo —Dijo Merlín, su rostro la preocupación encarnada—. Lo dijiste, ningún arma mortal puede matarlo. Es suicidio.

—El rey no lo dejara pelear —Gaius opinó—. Como único heredero, revocará el desafío.

Merlín negó con la cabeza, Mordred pudo sentir su pesar. Su corazón se oprimió al pensar en que Emrys perdiera al príncipe, a su destino. 

—No. Lo conozco, Gaius, es terco como una mula vieja. No dejará que su padre incumpla el código del caballero. 

 

Gaius y Mordred no dijeron nada mientras pensaban, el brujo detuvo su marcha por las cámaras, meditando. 

 

—Dijiste que ningún arma mortal puede matarlo —Repitió contemplativo. Gaius asintió—. Entonces, ¿qué hay de la magia? Quizá...

Desapareció en su habitación un instante y al siguiente volvió con su libro de hechizos. Mordred y Gaius lo miraron buscar en las páginas.

—La magia mortal puede acabar con él.

—Pero Merlín —Gaius musitó—. Es muy arriesgado, sin mencionar peligroso. 

—No tenemos opción. 

 

Estaba claro que no iba a rendirse. Cuando volvió a la habitación para seguir su investigación, Gaius se giró a Mordred.

 

—Debes convencerlo de que no haga algo estúpido. 

 

Mordred arrugó las cejas, preguntándose qué podría hacer él para disuadir a Emrys, era solo un niño, no le escucharía. Asintió, solo para apaciguar la preocupación del anciano médico. Más cuando anocheció y Merlín salió de la torre, él se apuró a seguirlo. 

 

—Iré contigo, Emrys —Dijo a mitad de la escalera.

 

Y aunque Merlín parecía tener la urgencia de marcharse, se detuvo.

 

—Escuchaste a Gaius, esto es peligroso. 

Pero Mordred podía ser tan terco como él.

—Te apoyaré en lo que decidas hacer —Dijo con convicción—. Yo también puedo usar la magia si necesito hacerlo. 

 

Merlín le observó un largo rato, debatiéndose. La admiración de Mordred le inspiraba a comportarse como el gran hombre que el niño pensaba que era. Sin embargo, aunque proteger a Arthur fuera su destino, no iría si eso pondría a Mordred en riesgo. Con un latido, notó lo valioso que se había vuelto para él. 

 

—Bien, pero permanece detrás de mí. No te alejes en ningún momento.

 

Mordred sonrió y asintió. Lo siguió por los pasillos silenciosos hasta el campo de entrenamiento, dónde se deslizaron cerca de las paredes para observar al espectro que se encontraba parado en el medio, inmóvil, observando al castillo de forma tétrica mientras un banderín negro ondulaba a su lado. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Merlín puso una mano en el pecho de Mordred. 

 

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano, le pidió silencio. Luego extendió su mano y pronunció el hechizo:  _ Cume su fyrbryne.  _ Sus palabras sonaron como pergamino viejo y la magia chispeó a su alrededor mientras el caballero ardía en llamas. Ambos observaron como estas crecían y crecían hasta llegar más altas que la cabeza del espectro. Mordred sujetó la ropa de Merlín, ambos se miraron victoriosos. Tal vez Merlín había terminado con él.

 

Las llamas cesaron y con ellas la sensación de triunfo. Parado, como si nada hubiera sucedido, el caballero parecía intacto. Ni un poquito chamuscado siquiera.

 

Repentinamente, su cabeza giró hacia ellos. Merlín sujetó a Mordred cuando gruñó y luego, ambos retrocedieron para alejarse antes de que decidiera atacar. 

 

—Él no… —Murmuró Mordred—. No le sucedió nada.

Merlín lució miserable.

—Debo advertirle a Arthur. Ve a la torre, Mor. 

—Te dije, Emrys —Mordred aseveró, deteniendo su ropa de nuevo—. Iré contigo. 

—Pero no ahora —Merlín pasó una mano por su cabello, el niño era realmente terco. Merlín aún esperaba ver un puchero en su cara a veces—. Si no logro que Arthur abandone —y sé que no lo haré—, debo encontrar otra forma. Sé bueno y espera por mí en la entrada del salón de archivos. Iré tan pronto pueda. 

 

Mordred asintió, disfrutando de la caricia tanto como pudo. El sirviente echó a correr y Mordred caminó hacia dónde le había dicho que el archivo se encontraba algunos días antes. 

 

Se sentó allí a esperar por un largo rato. 

 

A la luz de las antorchas, se fijó en la piedra del castillo. Hacía unos días él jamás habría esperado estar allí. Mucho menos conocer a Emrys y vivir a su lado. Pensó en su padre, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. En lo que estaría haciendo de haber sido devuelto a su gente ya. Se miró las manos, apretando los labios.

 

Al ver a Merlín caminando en su dirección un rato después, pensó en lo mucho que quería quedarse en el castillo. 

 

—Dicho y hecho, terco como una mula vieja. ¿Por qué no estás dentro? 

—Está cerrado. 

—Uh, eso se puede arreglar muy fácil. 

 

Un hechizo después, Mordred contempló la inmensidad de la sala de archivos. Lleno de polvo y libros, más de los que Gaius poseía. Si creía que había visto mucho en su vida, ahora sabía que era una mentira.

 

Estaban ojeando algunos cuando un hombre viejo entró. 

 

—¿Cómo entraron aquí? —Dijo disgustado. Merlín no lució culpable.

—Estaba abierto, Geoffrey. 

—Pero yo cerré con llave.

El sirviente se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces alguien más abrió.

 

Mordred apretó los labios para no reír.  _ “Mentiroso”.  _ Cantó en su mente para él. Merlín le dio una mirada cómplice. 

 

—¿Y pensaron que estaría bien entrar sin permiso? ¿Qué demonios hacen, de todas formas?

—Buscamos libros para Gaius, señor —Mordred dijo, su tono de respeto habitual. El hombre lució menos molesto por ello. Había comenzado a darse cuenta de que Emrys apenas y respetaba al príncipe, así que los demás no esperaban menos hacia sus personas.

—¿Libros a esta hora?

—Gaius piensa que el caballero es un espectro —Merlín respondió.

—Entonces Arthur está en grave peligro —Concordó Geoffrey.

—Por eso estamos aquí, necesitamos encontrar un arma que mate algo... bueno, que ya esté muerto. 

 

Geoffrey pareció meditarlo. 

 

—He leído, en viejas crónicas, algo parecido. 

—¿Sí? —Mordred y Merlín corearon.

—¿Qué decían? —El mayor pidió.

—Espadas antiguas, que pueden destruir cualquier cosa viva o muerta. Si mal no recuerdo. Déjenme pensar… uhmm… 

 

Se alejó para buscar en los estantes polvosos, revolvió entre tomos viejos y levantó un par que volvió a dejar de nuevo. 

 

—Tenemos algo de prisa —Dijo Merlín. El druida le dio un golpecito con el codo.

—Sí, ustedes los jóvenes siempre la tienen —Comentó Geoffrey con monotonía—. Aquí… La crónica de Beltain. A ver… sí, aquí está —Su dedo recorrió una página, Mordred vio una espada pequeña brillando en un dibujo—. Sir Marhaus miró la gran espada, forjada  en el aliento del dragón y la encontró bastante bien… 

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho? —Merlín preguntó. El hombre volvió a comenzar—. No, no. Sobre el dragón. 

—La espada forjada en el aliento del dragón… 

 

Mordred vio que Merlín ya se levantaba para irse. 

 

—Uh, gracias por la ayuda —Le dijo a Geoffrey antes de salir detrás de él, despidiéndose con su mano. El hombre viejo suspiró.

—Jóvenes —Dijo a nadie, solo en la sala—. Nunca hay suficiente tiempo para nada. 

 

* * *

 

 

Era una noche agitada y larga, para haber sido un día igual. Merlín no paraba de correr, y Mordred le seguía como si fuera un pollito. La broma de la mamá gallina parecía ser literal.

 

La siguiente parada fueron las cámaras de Morgana, en el ala de la realeza. Ella tenía una torre como la de Gaius para ella sola. Gwen fue quien abrió.

 

—Chicos —Saludó en voz baja, quizá Morgana estuviera durmiendo—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen a ver a Morgana?

—No, no —Merlín dijo—. He venido a pedirte un favor. 

—¿Sí?

 

Mordred vio como la doncella miraba a Merlín, la chispa de algo viejo brillando en sus ojos marrones.

 

—No estoy seguro de cómo pedirlo.

—Solo dilo —Ella animó—. Sabes que te daría cualquier cosa. 

 

Ambos chicos la miraron. Mordred ciñó sus ojos con sospecha. ¿Acaso Gwen estaba cortejando a Emrys? La doncella espabiló, sonrojándose apenas.

 

—Es decir, no cualquier cosa. Obviamente… Ya, dime ¿qué es? 

—Una espada, la más grandiosa que tu padre haya hecho.

—¿Para qué la necesitas? 

—Para salvar a Arthur.

 

Ante la mención del príncipe, algo en los ojos de ella cambió. Una determinación tal que ni Merlín ni Mordred habían visto antes. 

 

—Bien. Vamos, tenemos que ir a mi casa. 

 

Y allí iban otra vez, a seguir corriendo. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Después de conseguir la espada más bonita que ambos hubieran visto, Merlín le dijo a Mordred que irían a un lugar secreto. Pasaron a guardias despistados y se adentraron en lo profundo del castillo, tan profundo que Mordred pensó en lo que podría haber allá abajo, más oculto que las propias catacumbas. Bajaron por una escalera larga, iluminados solo por la luz de una antorcha. Al final había un pasillo con una única abertura pequeña, que estaba abierta. 

 

Merlín se detuvo antes de llegar.

 

—Mordred. Sabes a qué venimos aquí, ¿no es cierto?

 

El druida asintió a medias.

 

—El libro hablaba del aliento de un dragón, así que… 

—Bien, entonces, no te asustes. Uther encerró a este dragón hace mucho tiempo, tiene cadenas y no puede salir. Solo quédate en las sombras, no sé cómo reaccionaría a tu presencia. Me encargaré de la espada. 

—Entiendo —Murmuró.

 

Cuando Merlín entró a la caverna, el dragón estaba echado en la piedra. Sus escamas brillaban a la luz de su antorcha y levantó la cabeza para ver a su visitante. Merlín estaba serio y nervioso, jamás había llevado a nadie con el dragón y eso ya era decir mucho.

 

—Merlín —El dragón saludó.

—¿Sabes a qué he venido? —Él preguntó, porque a su parecer Kilgharrah había estado esperando.

—Te sorprenderá saber, pequeño brujo, que mi conocimiento sobre tu vida no es universal. No, no sé a lo que has venido… —El dragón guardó silencio y sus ojos se volvieron finas rendijas—. Has traído a alguien más aquí. 

 

Merlín se estremeció en su lugar, mirándolo ponerse de pie sobre la roca. 

 

—Puedo sentir su magia tras la tuya, débil e infantil, pero definitivamente está allí. ¿Por qué lo has traído? 

—Él solo está acompañándome —Dijo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. No hará daño alguno.

—Yo decidiré eso. Muéstrate, chico. 

 

Merlín se volvió, la voz retumbante de Kilgharrah bien podía escucharse en el pasillo. Mordred emergió de las sombras, sus ojos brillantes y para nada asustados. En cambio, había asombro mientras recorría el cuerpo del dragón, desde su larga cola hasta su mirada, que se abrió en una furia que no comprendió. 

 

—¡¿Qué hace aquí esta criatura?! —Exclamó Kilgharrah, alzando la voz como él nunca había escuchado, asustando a Mordred, que retrocedió un paso. Las pesadas cadenas que le ataban golpearon la piedra—. ¡Vete, fin de la esperanza! 

—¡Espera! —Merlín también gritó, poniéndose delante del druida—. Él es inofensivo, es solo un niño.

—Puedo ver que es un niño, no soy estúpido. Tu magia no puede cegarme. 

—Entonces comprendes que no hará ningún mal.

—¿Ningún mal? —Kilgharrah dejó ir una risa sin humor, seca como las cenizas que exhalaba—. Traes a ese traidor aquí, Merlín y dices que no hará ningún daño, cuando su mera existencia amenaza tu destino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Quiero que se vaya! —Las fauces se encendieron en rojo y el dragón enseñó los dientes, su aliento hirviente bullendo en el interior—. ¡Largo! 

—¡Basta! ¡No lo lastimes!

 

Merlín extendió su magia a la vez que las llamas ardían y se protegió a sí mismo y a Mordred, cuyos ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Cuando el ataque terminó, se volvió a él para empujarlo fuera de la caverna. Su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

 

—Quédate aquí, arreglaré esto —Pasó una mano por su hombro, sintiendo el temblor en su cuerpo. Kilgharrah aún miraba con desdén la puerta cuando volvió.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

—Ese niño que proteges con tanta fiereza, brujo, es quien destruirá todo lo que has construído..

—¡Es solo un niño! 

—Un niño que crecerá y será conocido como el asesino de Arthur, el fin de la esperanza. El traidor. 

 

Su mente se quedó en blanco, no pudiendo asimilar esas palabras. Su cabeza se movió, negándose a creerlo.

 

—No, estás equivocado.

—Las profecías no se equivocan, Merlín —Kilgharrah advirtió—. Y has traído a tu vida una desgracia muy grande. 

—Mordred no está haciendo nada malo —Argumentó—. Me está ayudando a salvar la vida de Arthur, por eso estamos aquí. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Inquirió despectivo—. ¿Qué has venido a pedirme ahora, entonces?

—Arthur luchará con un espectro y ningún arma mortal puede acabar con él. Arthur morirá si no hago algo para detenerlo.

—¿Y eso es?

 

Merlín sacó la espada y Kilgharrah la elevó en el aire, observándola con recelo. 

 

—Un arma creada por mí es peligrosa. Más aún en las manos equivocadas. ¿A quién busca este espectro?

—A Uther. 

—Entonces déjalo tomar su venganza, no necesitas la espada. El espectro se irá una vez cumplido su objetivo.

—Pero no es Uther quien peleará —Merlín insistió—. Dices que Mordred destruirá mi destino, pero es este espectro quien lo amenaza. 

—Pedirme esto, Merlín, va más allá de lo que yo debería hacer por ti. No quieres escucharme en lo importante. ¿Cómo he de confiar en tu juicio? 

—He seguido tu consejo y entiendo lo peligrosa que esta espada es.

—No es nada más entenderlo, debes prometer que solo será empuñada por Arthur.

—Lo prometo. 

—Entonces es tu responsabilidad, no mía.

 

A regañadientes, el dragón bañó la espada con su aliento, haciéndola más majestuosa de lo que era antes. Merlín pudo sentir el poder que irradiaba y la tomó con cuidado. Kilgharrah no se veía feliz. 

 

—Solo Arthur, y solo él —Repitió.

—Así será —Él respondió. Kilgharrah vio que no se marchaba y su expresión no fue en lo absoluto agradable—. Hay algo más… 

—¿Qué? 

—Es sobre Mordred. 

—Ja, ¿qué hay sobre él?

—El hechizo de envejecimiento no se desvanece, he intentado el contrahechizo y el antídoto. Ninguno surgió efecto. 

Kilgharrah gruñó en respuesta, acomodándose en la piedra nuevamente.

—Hay cosas que no entiendes de ese chico, Merlín. Su magia es poderosa, no tanto como la tuya será, pero si tanto como lo es ahora. Si el antídoto no funcionó, es porque él así lo desea —Su furia se dejó entrever un momento—. Si valoras mi consejo, escúchame. El chico debe morir. 

—Mordred es inocente —Merlín afirmó—. Es amable y considerado.

—Es manipulador. Tu destino es proteger a Arthur, y si él vive no podrás cumplirlo. 

—No lo mataré. 

—¡Entonces nada de esto sirve! —Kilgharrah exclamó—. ¡Arthur morirá de todas formas!

—No dejaré que eso suceda. 

—Eres tan ingenuo la mayoría de las veces, Merlín. Mi ayuda no es gratuita, te lo digo ahora. La próxima vez, no vengas a mí.

 

Una ira fría se deslizó en cada fibra del cuerpo de Merlín. Tomó la espada y dio media vuelta para irse. 

 

—No habrá una próxima vez.

 

Al salir, Mordred no estaba en el pasillo, ni en las escaleras. Con angustia, subió los escalones de dos en dos. Llevar a Mordred allí había sido un error muy grande. El druida estaba acurrucado contra un pilar, cerca de una antorcha, su cara enterrada entre los brazos. Merlín se arrodilló frente a él. 

 

—Mor —Llamó con suavidad. El chico estaba pálido, tanto como la primera vez que lo viera y había lágrimas en sus ojos—. Lo siento tanto. Ya estás a salvo. Él no puede hacerte daño.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo? —Preguntó a cambio, su voz temblorosa—. ¿Yo voy a...? 

 

Dejando la espada de lado, Merlín le atrajo para abrazarle. Su pecho pesado porque todas las predicciones de Kilgharrah habían sido ciertas antes. 

 

—Vamos a casa —Le dijo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. 

 

Él no sabía qué decir para enmendar lo que sucedió. Lo llevó a la torre, dónde Gaius ya dormía y ambos pasaron a la habitación. Mordred se sentó en la cama y él le ayudó a quitarse las botas.

 

—Lo siento, Emrys —Dijo en un susurro. Él se sentó a su lado.

—No pienses en ello —Merlín le instó a que se recostara—. Hablaremos de eso mañana.

 

Asombrosamente, Mordred no lloró ni discutió. Asintió gravemente y dejó que le acariciara el cabello. Merlín se quedó con él hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

 

Viéndolo allí, indefenso, no podía creer que Kilgharrah quisiera que le matara. Aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de un joven, Mordred seguía luciendo pequeño e inocente. Y era su amigo, Gaius lo quería, Gwen y Morgana lo querían. 

 

¿Podría sacrificarlo por Arthur?

 

Miró la espada en el suelo por un largo rato y se levantó. Había otras cosas más inmediatas de las qué preocuparse.

 

Tristan de Bois no iba a morir sin ayuda. 


	6. El fin del rey malvado

###  **El fin del rey malvado**

  
  


Mordred se levantó algunas horas después, atormentado por malos sueños donde un dragón abría sus fauces, dientes filosos que desgarraban y se llevaban la vida de quien él tanto quería proteger. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la desesperación desde antes de abrir los ojos.

 

—Emrys —Dijo al incorporarse, solo para darse cuenta de que Merlín no estaba en la habitación. 

 

La noche anterior era un borrón de sensaciones diferentes, en el que predominaba el miedo. Pero pese a lo que había sucedido, Mordred no le temía al gran dragón bajo el castillo.

 

Llevó sus piernas tan cerca como pudo y empujó las ganas de llorar. El dragón dijo que sería quien haría a Emrys triste, quien le quitaría el sentido a su vida. Mordred tenía tanto miedo de herirlo de esa manera. Era algo impensable, horrible. 

 

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Gaius entró.

 

—¿Mordred? ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo, yendo a sentarse en la camita. El chico se mantuvo cabizbajo—. Hablame, muchacho. ¿Es por Arthur? ¿Estás preocupado? 

Mordred se ahogó al pensar en Arthur, en lo que significaba arrebatarselo a Emrys. Su cuerpo tembló, sintiendo una especie de dolor fantasma en el pecho.

—Mordred, me asustas —Gaius insistió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para atraerlo, el druida se vio como el niño que era al acurrucarse contra él. Gaius buscó alguna razón para ello, pero encontró que solo podría existir una cosa que pusiera a Mordred en ese estado—. ¿Es que le ha sucedido algo a Merlín?

 

Mordred negó silencioso y se apretó más. El viejo nunca esperó verlo así, le partió el alma ver el inicio de sus lágrimas.

 

—Dime qué es entonces, pequeño. No me obligues a pensar lo peor. 

—¿Soy un monstruo, Gaius? —Confundido, Gaius le alejó para ver en sus ojos—. Si tengo un destino tan malo, debo serlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Mordred? ¿Qué ha hecho que pienses así?

—Estábamos buscando la forma de salvar al príncipe —Mordred comenzó, sin atreverse a mirarlo, sus lágrimas cayeron como gotas de lluvia—. El señor Geoffrey nos contó de una espada que podía matar cualquier cosa, forjada con el aliento de un dragón…

 

El médico contuvo el aliento un segundo, entendiendo al fin el rumbo de la historia del niño. No era posible que Merlín se hubiera enterado de la existencia del dragón. Si así era, todo podría arruinarse. Un dragón lleno de odio no decía siempre la verdad.

 

—Emrys me llevó a las cavernas debajo del castillo. Pero no debió hacerlo, el dragón hablaba y estaba muy enojado —Mordred restregó sus ojos, intentando espantar el llanto—. Me llamó traidor, él dijo...

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Alzando la vista, Gaius vio por fin cuan atormentado estaba el druida.

—Dijo que voy a matar a Arthur. 

 

El silencio que siguió acentuó las lágrimas en los ojos cristalinos, mientras Gaius intentaba procesar lo que escuchó. No creía que ese chico lloroso pudiera siquiera llegar a tocar un pelo del príncipe, al menos no con mala intención, pero debía recordar que Mordred tenía magia y un don que incluso podría llegar a ser peligroso. El dragón no podía saber, no realmente, lo que Mordred haría más adelante. Tal vez, con la ayuda de ellos, él podría llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

 

—El futuro no es algo que se pueda predecir con exactitud. Mordred, si tú no quieres, no harás tal cosa.

—Pero dijo que era mi destino, él dijo, Gaius, que arrebataré el suyo a Emrys —Mordred hundió su cara en las manos. Un destino podía arruinar a cualquiera, incluso a Merlín, que a veces parecía no poder con ello—. No quiero herir a Emrys… Tal vez… Tal vez habría sido mejor que dejara que los guardias me atraparan. 

Gaius le tomó de los hombros con fuerza, su ceño fruncido.

—Nunca digas algo así, Mordred. Todos forjamos nuestro futuro, decidimos el rumbo que toman nuestras vidas. Son nuestras decisiones las que importan, no lo que alguien diga que vas a hacer. Creo fervientemente que eres una buena persona y Merlín confía en ti, tanto como para revelarte sus secretos, confiarte su vida. Y yo también. Eres valioso para quienes te quieren, Mordred, tú y Merlín son como mis hijos ahora. Mi corazón no soportaría perder a cualquiera de los dos. ¿Lo entiendes?

 

Mordred le miró, su miedo expuesto como una herida en los ojos claros; asintió y se acercó de nuevo, rodeando a Gaius por el torso. La acción fue curiosa pero extraña —incluso cómica—, debido a su tamaño. A veces era tan fácil olvidar que Mordred apenas tenía doce años, siendo tan maduro y serio, bien podría haber sido el joven que parecía ser. 

 

—Gracias, Gaius. 

—No hay nada que agradecer, hablaremos un poco más después. Ahora, debes decirme qué hará Merlín con esa espada.

 

El chico le soltó y talló su rostro, al fin dejando de llorar. Sus ojos se veían grandes y rojos. Se sorbió la nariz, entonces recordó.

 

—Se la dará a Arthur. El dragón ha dicho que solo puede ser empuñada por él.

—Tenemos un problema, para variar —Mordred ladeó la cabeza, expectante—. Uther me ha ordenado darle a Arthur un somnífero y encerrarlo en su habitación anoche. Él no va a pelear. 

 

El rostro del druida pasó de sorpresa a horror en un chasquido. De un salto, ya  estaba poniéndose las botas con un poco de torpeza. 

 

—Emrys no lo sabe. Debo avisarle. 

—Mordred —Gaius titubeó, tomando su brazo antes de que saliera corriendo. Ninguno de los dos mencionó que el chico podía avisarle sin irse, pero Gaius sabía que no lo haría de esa forma. La espada era la única que podía derrotar al espectro, si Mordred le decía a Merlín, la decisión pesaría sobre los hombros de su protegido.

 

La muerte de Uther no era algo que Gaius estaba preparado para decidir por sí mismo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los del druida, con un sentimiento que ni él podía definir. Mordred lució confundido, pero esperó. Gaius le soltó con suavidad y él titubeó entre preguntarle o irse, luego salió sin cerrar la puerta. Gaius le dejo ir. 

 

Esa mañana, en la pequeña habitación de Merlín, el médico entendió algo de las decisiones. 

 

La vida estaba llena de ellas. Tuvo que hacer muchas hacía años, algunas buenas, algunas malas. Pensó en las decisiones de Uther y de Nimueh. En cómo habían repercutido en la vida de cientos de personas. 

 

Las decisiones se toman en un par de segundos y se pagan toda la vida. Pero sin ellas no se puede avanzar.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Mordred corrió hasta que sus piernas ardieron, bajando escaleras y cruzando pasillos, derrapando en las esquinas sin mucha gracia. Pero no se detuvo. Uther Pendragon no debía tener la espada que le costó a Emrys tantos problemas. 

 

_ “Emrys”.  _ Llamó, el pensamiento viajando hasta Merlín, que se encontraba en la armería, observando la majestuosidad de la espada a la luz del sol.

_ “Has despertado”.  _ El sirviente sonó aliviado. 

_ “Arthur está en problemas”.  _ Informó sin aliento. La voz en su cabeza sonó un poco asustada por la agitación.

_ “¿Qué?”.  _ Merlín frunció el ceño.  _ “¿Dónde?”.  _

_ “En la sala de reuniones”.  _

 

Merlín se apresuró a la puerta y echó a correr por el pasillo; casi al mismo tiempo, Mordred llegó a la armería. Lo vio doblar en la esquina y entró, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. En el interior, la espada descansaba sobre una mesa. 

 

El niño la miró, tan bonita y peligrosa, hecha por Emrys para salvar a su príncipe. Él no debía estar allí, pensando en tomarla. Debería haber dejado que Emrys fuera quien decidiera qué hacer.

 

¿Por qué no lo hizo? Siempre sería un misterio. Quizá fue porque quería protegerlo y que no sintiera culpa alguna. Quizá porque Uther había matado a su padre y a muchas personas más de las que él podía contar. Había prohibido la magia y había encerrado a un dragón en las profundidades del castillo. 

 

Uther no merecía esa espada, esa oportunidad.

 

Uther  _ merecía morir. _

 

Mordred se asustó de ese pensamiento, pero no podía olvidar y no podía perdonarlo. Era muy joven para estar tan lleno de resentimiento, era un peón en un juego de ajedrez demasiado grande. Aún siendo un niño, él reconoció que había oscuridad en su corazón. 

 

Lágrimas nuevas se agolparon en sus ojos, aquella debía ser la razón por la que el dragón le consideraba malvado. Aunque no encontraba motivo para querer dañar al hombre que liberaría a su gente. El mismo hombre que parecía tan honorable y que Emrys amaba lo suficiente para arriesgar su vida.

 

¿Era un monstruo por desear la libertad? Tal vez.

 

La decisión fue tomada antes de darse cuenta. Envolvió la espada en la tela roja en la que Merlín le había puesto y la abrazó a su pecho.

 

Salió antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarlo y caminó al único lugar en el que sabía que ni Emrys le buscaría.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de no encontrar a Arthur, ni a nadie en realidad, en la sala de reuniones, Merlín volvió a la armería. Llamó a Mordred en su cabeza, pero su pensamiento encontró un vacío, ninguna respuesta llegó.

 

Entró, un poco angustiado por las razones que tendría Mordred para pensar que Arthur estaba en peligro. Decidiendo si debía ir a buscarle o no, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la espada no estaba. 

 

Una ola de terror invadió su cuerpo y se acercó para revisar detrás de la mesa por si se había caído, incluso buscó entre las otras espadas. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso cuando la puerta se abrió; Merlín esperaba ver a Arthur entrar, pero se topó con el mismísimo Uther, vestido en cota de malla, la cresta de Pendragon adornando su pecho.

 

—Su alteza —Exclamó. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo que debía inclinarse, pero Merlín no lo hizo. Uther parecía ausente, así que tampoco lo notó.

—¿Esa es la armadura de Arthur? 

—Sí, señor. 

—Bien, prepárame para la batalla. 

Uther se acercó, esperando al sirviente cuyos ojos azules no le abandonaron. Merlín vio el espacio vacío donde había dejado la espada y un entendimiento a medias se abrió paso en su cabeza. 

—¿Tomará el lugar de Arthur? 

—La queja es conmigo, por tanto la lucha es mía —Uther explicó—. Su armadura servirá, no creo que haga mucha diferencia.

 

El brujo asintió y colocó los protectores, ató las cintas, todo en un silencio tan incómodo como el que guardaba Uther. Sus dedos ágiles por la práctica terminaron antes de notarlo. El rey lucía meditabundo y Merlín sabía que sin la espada, seguramente no tendría oportunidad. 

 

Ese conocimiento no le escandalizó tanto como debía. Uther era culpable de innumerables crímenes y actos salvajes. 

 

—Iré por su espada. 

—Bien. 

 

Tomó solo un momento, pero al volver, Uther sostenía un yelmo, su reflejo distorsionado en la superficie brillante. Se preguntó qué era lo que vería allí. Él lucía tranquilo, como si presintiera el resultado de todo ello. 

 

—Señor —Llamó, entregándole la espada. Uther la tomó y sus ojos, claros como agua, se fijaron en los suyos. Eran distintos y parecidos a los de Arthur a la vez. Tan corrupto, pero tan humano. 

—Has demostrado una gran lealtad a Arthur.

—Es mi trabajo, señor.

—Pero lo has hecho más allá del deber. 

—Arthur es valioso —Merlín explicó, entendiendo al fin lo que el hombre buscaba—. Se podría decir que hay un vínculo entre nosotros. Y más que mi amo, le considero mi amigo; sé que Arthur será un gran rey, ha criado a un gran hombre. Pondría mis manos al fuego por ello.

Uther asintió.

—Saberlo me hace feliz. Por favor, cuida de él y hazle saber cuán orgulloso estoy.

 

Antes de que pudiera ver si ese consuelo era suficiente, el rey emprendió la marcha. Merlín le siguió, deseando saber porque Mordred estaba en silencio.

 

Quería estrechar su mano con todas sus fuerzas. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


La multitud estalló en murmullos sorprendidos pero apagados cuando Uther entró a la arena en lugar de Arthur. Merlín encontró a Gaius en el lugar de los últimos días y, aunque esperó ver a Mordred allí, no se sorprendió de que no estuviera. El anciano le devolvió la mirada, cansada y atormentada, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

 

—Tendrás lo que viniste a buscar. Al padre, no al hijo —Declaró Uther a Tristan.

 

Un caballero se acercó para retirarle la capa y él se colocó el yelmo. Blandiendo una espada cualquiera, lanzó el primer ataque. Tristan contraatacó con la misma fuerza. 

 

—¿Dónde está Arthur? —Merlín preguntó a su tutor por sobre el clamor de la batalla.

—En sus habitaciones, para este momento debería estar despertando. 

—¿Y Mordred?

Confundido, Gaius dijo: —Pensé que estaría contigo. 

 

Uther fue golpeado por Tristan, su escudo le protegió parcialmente y le devolvió el ataque, haciéndolo retirarse. Ambos arremetieron como animales salvajes, un estilo de lucha muy parecido. En una época lejana, quizá ellos habían peleado hombro con hombro. 

 

El viento sopló y con él llegó un especie de aroma a su nariz, Merlín lo encontró dulce y picoso,  _ mágico _ . En la dirección de la que venía distinguió entre la multitud a una mujer alta, una túnica cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, menos su rostro. Aún a lo lejos, sus ojos brillaron grandes y azules sobre la piel blanca. Su presencia era poderosa de alguna forma, como la del dragón. Ella estaba fija en la batalla, esperando. Merlín la reconoció, porque poco tiempo atrás la encontró preciosa; había sido engañado por esos labios rojos y casi muerto por confiar en su palabra. Nimueh, la alta sacerdotisa de la vieja religión. Debería haberlo sabido, que ella tenía que ver con la resurrección de Tristan.

 

En algún lugar en medio del furioso encuentro, Uther golpeó la cabeza del caballero oscuro y su yelmo voló, revelando su rostro ennegrecido y sin ojos, su piel tirante, tanto que podían ver el contorno del cráneo, sus dientes permanentemente fuera. El espectro lanzó un chillido inhumano y, aprovechando el terror del rey, lanzó un golpe que le derribó.

 

Uther se vio forzado a caer al suelo y perdió el control de su espada. El espectro se abalanzó, golpeando repetidamente su escudo. La derrota se cernía sobre él, ese espectro tenía la apariencia de la muerte nada piadosa. 

 

Merlín se movió, impotente. Podía sentir la desesperación de Arthur, como en el otro extremo de una conexión profunda. Todo su dolor, todo su sufrimiento, apretando su pecho. Nimueh se fijó en él entonces, su viejo mirar deteniendo el tiempo, Uther levantándose en una secuencia lenta, mientras Tristan arremetía sin miramientos. 

 

La magia creaba canales entre sus usuarios y la de Nimueh palpó la suya en una especie de consuelo. 

 

_ “Así debe ser, Emrys”.  _ Decía.  _ “Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Por las vidas que tomó, por todo lo que nos arrebató”. _

 

Tristan partió en dos el escudo con la cresta Pendragon, que cayó al suelo con un estrépito. La multitud exclamó. El viento movió el cabello de Nimueh al tiempo que volvía a centrarse en la batalla. Una tristeza insólita cruzó su rostro en el momento extraño en el que la espada de Tristan de Bois se hundió en el estómago de Uther, justo en el centro.

 

El tiempo caminó lento, lento, hasta detenerse. 

 

En el palco, Morgana llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar un grito. Sangre escurrió de la boca de Uther, ojos turbios, mirando más allá. Merlín vio que sus labios formaban una palabra.

 

El espectro giró la espada en su interior, provocando espasmos en el rey. Luego la sacó con brusquedad. Uther cayó de rodillas, llevando la mano al lugar donde la sangre brotaba a raudales. Una vez dado el golpe mortal, Tristan se quedó quieto, observando su venganza después de más de dos décadas. 

 

Uther tosió y se ahogó en su propia miseria, la multitud congelada, horrorizada. 

 

_ “Está hecho”. _ Nimueh dijo. _ “Adiós, viejo amigo. Al menos has demostrado que puedes pensar en alguien más, además de ti mismo. Has probado tener algo de honor”.  _

 

Tristan dejó caer su espada frente a él, luego dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando. A cada paso, llamas se encendieron desde lo profundo. Poco a poco, su horrenda faz se aclaró para mostrar al hombre que debía haber sido en vida, con el cabello pardo brillando al sol y la piel pálida. El fuego lucía como el hechizo que Merlín le había lanzado la noche anterior. 

 

Antes de que pudiera ser consumido por completo, sus ojos azules se cerraron  con una gran paz. Ya podía descansar. 

 

El tiempo corrió de nuevo a su cauce y Gaius se apresuró a ir con el rey, aún cuando no estaba en las reglas ayudar al perdedor, ambos sabían que no había más por hacer. La multitud estaba alterada y Merlín buscó a Nimueh entre las cabezas.

 

No la encontró.

 

Con su venganza también completa, ella se había marchado.

 

Morgana se lanzó fuera del palco con agilidad pero rasgando su vestido. Sendas lágrimas surcando su rostro. Uther, que había estado susurrando palabras a Gaius dificultosamente, la miró y sus ojos parecieron limpios por primera vez.

 

—Mi hija —Dijo. Morgana sostuvo su mano y la llevó a sus labios, manchándose una mejilla de sangre.

 

Uther miró al cielo entonces, una lágrima corriendo por la comisura de su ojo. Su pecho tomó un último aliento.

 

Y entonces, había muerto.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Merlín fue por Arthur a su habitación una hora después.

 

El castillo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral mientras iba por los pasillos, su mano aferrando la llave que Gaius le había dado. La giró en el picaporte con lentitud y abrió la puerta casi con miedo. 

 

Arthur estaba sentado en la cama y rápidamente se levantó cuando lo vio, su rostro mortificado, el paso duro. Supo que estaba pidiéndole una explicación. Él desvió la mirada al suelo, le había fallado y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. La muerte de Uther, ciertamente, no le provocaba dolor pero tampoco placer.

 

Era Arthur quien le preocupaba. 

 

—¿Y bien? —El príncipe exigió. 

—Ha terminado. 

—Ha luchado mi padre, ¿verdad? —Él asintió—. Y ha ganado, me imagino.

 

Lo único que Merlín pudo hacer fue enfrentarlo, azul contra azul, dos caras de una misma moneda, como el día y la noche, la luz y la sombra. Arthur buscó algo en su expresión y, cuando negó con la cabeza, la suya se abrió, mostrando a Merlín por primera vez un terror profundo. 

 

Arthur lo empujó un poco al salir corriendo, pero le siguió, mirando su espalda ancha mientras tomaba dirección a la habitación de Uther. Después de comprobar que no estaba allí, bajó las escaleras hacia el hall y abrió la sala de reuniones. 

 

Gaius estaba ahí, esperando. 

 

Su viejo rostro neutro, profesional y sus manos cruzadas por el frente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, contaban una historia diferente.

 

—¿Dónde está él, Gaius? —Arthur dijo con la voz asustada.

—Lo hemos puesto en la sala del trono. Lo siento mucho. 

El príncipe se acercó a él, sus ojos brillando en lágrimas.

—Gaius, no. 

—El rey ha muerto, Arthur. 

 

Arthur apretó su mandíbula e intentó hablar sin mucho éxito, se obligó a sí mismo a no romperse y llevó una mano para tallar sus ojos, cuando habló, su voz sonó ahogada.

 

—¿Qué sucedió? Me drogaste...

—Él me convenció de darte el somnífero —El médico comenzó, hablando como si lo hiciera de una vida pasada—. No quería que sufrieras por sus errores. 

—¿De qué errores hablas? 

—El caballero oscuro era un espectro, señor. Un muerto lleno de odio, levantado de la tumba por medio de la magia —Alzó su mano para interrumpir el ataque de furia que empezaba a florecer en el rostro del rubio—. Y ese espectro, era Tristan de Bois, el hermano de tu madre.

 

Arthur no encontró su voz y Merlín vio sus hombros caer, Estaba indefenso ante la verdad, verdad que él conocía a medias y que Gaius parecía saber por completo.

 

—Tu padre ha apelado a mi silencio durante la noche, pero fue su última voluntad, al morir en mis brazos, que cuidara de ti. Y considero que hundirte en la ignorancia sería no cumplirla. He de romper mi voto de silencio ahora, porque de no hacerlo, jamás podré estar en paz. Arthur, tu padre cometió graves crímenes en su vida, de los que seguramente se arrepentía. Tú no eres uno de ellos, pero sí lo que siguió. 

»Como sabes, tu madre murió al dar a luz, pero no fue la razón directa de su muerte, fue solo una desafortunada consecuencia. Tus padres no podían concebir, aún con mi ayuda y tu padre acudió a Nimueh, una sacerdotisa de la vieja religión. Pero el precio no dicho de una vida, es otra vida. Y él no comprendió hasta que fue muy tarde. Él amaba a tu madre más que cualquier otra cosa y perderla fue devastador. Tristan, su hermano, lo culpó por lo sucedido. Le retó en duelo a muerte, el cual perdió y, antes de morir, juró vengarse —Gaius tomó un suspiro y lució cansado—. Las consecuencias de los errores de tu padre acabaron con muchas vidas, señor, entre ellas varias personas que yo apreciaba y que Nimueh amaba.

—Ella lo trajo a la vida para vengarse de mi padre —Arthur estaba pálido.

—Y ahora que se ha cumplido, ambos se han marchado. 

 

Arthur se movió y apoyó las palmas en la mesa, se veía que le tomaba todo su autocontrol no ponerse a destruir cosas, o gritar, quién lo sabía.

 

—La magia me dio la vida —Murmuró al anciano—. Pero tomó la de mis padres. 

—No hay maldad en la magia —Gaius dijo sabiamente—. Solo en el corazón de los hombres. Y el odio engendra más odio, todo lo sucedido es una cadena que debe romperse, Arthur. 

—Has sabido esto desde siempre.

Miró a Gaius sin fuerza alguna, este asintió y sus ojos se posaron en Merlín, disculpándose. 

—Era mi carga más pesada.

—Gracias por decirmelo —Arthur dio media vuelta para salir y se detuvo cuando Merlín hizo amago de seguirle—. Quiero estar solo. 

 

El sirviente se quedó en su lugar y lo vio marchar, camino a la sala del trono, donde el cuerpo de Uther descansaba. Merlín se quedó allí, apoyado contra la pared sin mucha voluntad hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Gaius se acercó.

 

—Debemos dejarlo llorar —Observó al silencioso chico, su expresión apagada—. ¿Merlín?

—¿Es mi culpa si se vuelve como Uther? —Preguntó, sus ojos grandes le miraron—. Gaius, ¿y si se vuelve contra la magia?

—Debemos mirar al futuro, mi muchacho. La muerte de Uther permitirá que ascienda al trono y debemos esperar que traiga paz y estabilidad al reino. Arthur no es como su padre, su espíritu es fuerte y con una buena guía, él podría llegar a aceptar la magia otra vez. 

 

Gaius puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ha estado rodeado de magia por mucho tiempo, la magia le creó, le ha protegido. Quizá, para que un cambio suceda, es necesario que él lo sepa. Puede que sea tiempo, Merlín. 

El brujo tenía los ojos brillantes.

—No ahora —Dijo, en un murmullo—. Quizá pronto, pero no ahora. 

 

El médico asintió, dándole el inicio de una sonrisa. Había esperanza, aunque no pudieran verla a la vuelta de la esquina. Merlín necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y tranquilidad.

 

—¿Ha aparecido Mordred? —Preguntó de pronto, sabiendo lo que el muchacho necesitaba más urgentemente: un amigo. Merlín reaccionó ante la mención, negando—. Deberías buscarlo. Estaba muy afectado cuando despertó esta mañana. Al parecer tiene la impresión de que es un monstruo… ¿conoces a alguien más que solía pensar así? 

 

Merlín se vio preocupado y, sin decir nada más, se alejó por el pasillo.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Arthur acarició la mano fría de su padre, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. El primer sollozo fue roto y acercó sus labios para besarle la frente. Uther estaba vestido de rey y estaba muerto. 

 

A él no le importaban ya los errores que pudo haber cometido. Era su padre y lo amaba más que a cualquier otra persona. 

 

Arthur recordó los momentos felices y lloró.

 

Ojalá hubiera podido decirle tantas cosas antes de que se fuera. Ojalá le hubiera probado que estaba listo para ser rey.

 

Ahora lo sería, sin importar si estaba listo o no.

  
  


* * *

 

 

La caverna estaba oscura, a excepción de rayos débiles que se colaban desde algún lugar lejano que no podía ver desde allí. Aunque había intentado, la cadena no llegaba tan lejos.

 

Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a solo recibir la luz del fuego que exhalaba ocasionalmente, un poco atrofiados e incluso sentía que comenzaba a quedarse ciego. Pero la magia, eso era algo que nadie podía esconder de él. Podía verla,  _ sentirla _ , a muchos metros de distancia. Así había sabido que Merlín llegó a Camelot, tal como estaba predicho. 

 

La magia que tenía frente a él era clara y solitaria, como el bosque que echaba de menos. Podía oler en el aire hierbas y tierra, también la sal de las lágrimas derramadas. 

 

El hechizo que le daba su falsa apariencia no podía ocultar lo que era a sus ojos, porque allí dónde todos veían un joven, él veía su centro, pequeño, infantil e inofensivo. Al menos por ahora. 

 

Pero, lejos de verse como él había intentado imaginar algunas veces, se veía diferente, extraño. Algo que hablaba de cambio. Su corazón no estaba plagado de oscuridad, como el antiguo Gran Dragón le contó cuando su profecía surgió. Y nunca había esperado conocerlo. No estaba escrito que lo haría. 

 

Él había llegado en silencio, con una ligera carga aferrada al pecho, temblando cual hoja al viento. En un principio sintió ira y resentimiento bullir en sus huesos antiguos, pero el niño no se amedrento con sus dientes, en cambio, lució completamente miserable, tanto que le pareció ridículo que alguien así pudiera causar tanto mal.

 

Sin decir nada, fue a sentarse contra la pared de piedra y dejó lo que cargaba en el suelo. El mango de la espada brilló, atrayendo su atención. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer con ella? ¿Matarle? ¿Mataría a Arthur antes de lo pensado al quitarsela? ¿O había algo más? Merlín no debía saberlo si estaba allí y, por un largo tiempo, pensó en cuán extraña era esa criatura. La traición no parecía causarle placer.

 

Conforme los minutos pasaron, se dio cuenta de que su presencia aplacaba la soledad de una forma inaudita. Ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio extenso, la antorcha que había llevado con él consumiéndose. En la oscuridad, podía verlo aún mejor. 

 

La magia de Merlín se enlazaba a la suya, hilillos que lo tejían y protegían. Y la magia del druida se regocijaba con ello, retozando hasta formar una cadena armoniosa. 

 

Kilgharrah palpó los límites mentales de Mordred, encontrándose con una pared. El niño estaba ocultándose, seguramente de su protector. ¿Debería él matarlo en ese instante? Si Arthur moría, no habría futuro favorable de todas formas. 

 

Pero el sentimiento de cambio surgió del corazón de la tierra, cuando uno especialmente grande se produjo. Kilgharrah, como criatura de la vieja religión, podía sentir las ondulaciones del destino. 

 

Y ese niño, menudo y pequeño, había puesto en marcha un engranaje muy antiguo. Merlín había cambiado la historia al salvarlo, al protegerlo. ¿Qué clase de futuro les esperaba entonces?

 

Necesitaba saberlo. 

 

_ “Merlín”.  _ Llamó en su cabeza. Pudo sentir la furia del brujo a lo lejos, moviéndose. Y le ignoró, como solo lo había hecho al principio, cuando creía que estaba volviéndose loco.  _ “Merlín”.  _ Repitió. 

 

Merlín le empujó al fondo de sus pensamientos, su magia mental era más fuerte ahora, algo que quizá había sucedido por charlar con el druida. Kilgharrah estaba sorprendido.

 

_ “Hay algo aquí que creo estás buscando”.  _ Dijo, mirando al chico en la oscuridad. 

 

Una brisa hizo cantar las cuevas. 

 

Los tiempos de cambio estaban llegando.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Merlín no podía creer lo jodidamente listo que Mordred era. Claro, si vas a esconderte, hazlo en el último lugar al que tú mismo irías. Chico inteligente.

 

Él había buscado en todos lados: en la torre, en la habitación de una Morgana ausente, en las almenas y el establo. El castillo siempre parecía infinito, más cuando necesitaba algo con tanta urgencia. Y conforme las horas pasaban, él había comenzado a preguntarse si se habría marchado de Camelot.

 

Solo pensarlo le provocó una tristeza dolorosa.

 

La voz de Kilgharrah fue familiar e inesperada. Merlín seguía molesto con él por intentar calcinarlos a ambos la noche anterior. Y si le había hecho daño, bien, que se olvidara de estar vivo.

 

Corrió a las cavernas, antorcha en mano. De camino allí no vio ninguna luz, ni en el inicio, ni al llegar. La puerta estaba abierta como siempre y Kilgharrah se apoyaba en la gran piedra. Pero pese a que se veía que quería decir algo, no lo hizo. 

 

El dragón solo movió la cabeza hacia su costado, siguiendo el movimiento, Merlín vio a Mordred contra la pared. A su lado estaba la espada. Él se acercó, notando con alivio que estaba bien, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero no estaba dormido. Al poner la mano en su hombro, Mordred parpadeó para adaptarse a la luz.

 

—Ha terminado —Le susurró. El chico se puso pálido, aunque no sabía si era un efecto de estar todo el día en la cueva.

—El rey…

—Ha muerto.

 

Detrás, Kilgharrah abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirándolos como si intentara desentrañar un misterio muy grande. Ninguno de los dos lo notó.

 

El sirviente ofreció su mano y las piernas de Mordred temblaron al levantarse. Se miraron, compartiendo todo lo malo que sentían. Mordred se inclinó hacia Merlín, su frente reposando en su hombro. El brujo puso una mano en su cuello, Gaius sabía lo que hacía al haberlo enviado por él. Ambos estaban tan asustados y, por alguna razón, estando juntos el miedo no era tan poderoso. 

 

Al separarse, se movieron en un flujo constante. Caminaron a la salida, siempre muy juntos. Subieron por las escaleras, los pasillos, hasta que se encontraron en lo más alto del castillo. Las almenas estaban tranquilas a esa hora del día, con el atardecer muy próximo. Solo guardias ocasionales haciendo rondas.

 

Dejaron la espada a un lado y se sentaron de cara al horizonte, Camelot extendiéndose hacia el bosque oscuro y más allá de la vista. El cabello de Mordred fue acariciado por el viento, despejando su frente y Merlín tomó nota de lo triste que parecía.

 

—¿Mordred? —Dijo, el chico cerró los ojos un momento. 

—¿Cómo está el príncipe? 

—Ha perdido a su padre —Merlín suspiró—. Y ha descubierto que fue por la venganza de una hechicera. Temo que crea que es culpa de la magia.

—¿Qué tiene si lo hace? —El niño le miró, sus ojos tristes pero conocedores que rompieron un poquito el corazón de Merlín. Ningún niño debería conocer tanto del mal que regía el mundo—. ¿Qué más puede pasar? La magia está prohibida, matan a quien la posee, encierran a las criaturas que no pueden controlar… 

—El dragón no es inocente tampoco —Alegó, aún sintiendo molestia con Kilgharrah.

—Siento pena por él. 

—¿Aún cuando intentó lastimarte?

—Sí. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Encerrado en esa cueva, siempre solo. Al quedarme allí, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, sentí lo que él debe vivir cada día. Es tan triste que incluso sus escamas no brillen como debieron brillar cuando era libre… que toda su familia esté muerta.

 

Merlín sintió un nudo apretar su garganta y tomó el brazo de Mordred para hacer que le mirara; en cambio, el chico inclinó su cabeza, evitando el contacto. 

—Está bien si me odias ahora, Emrys —Su voz vaciló en la primera palabra—. Sé que estuvo mal tomar la espada sin consultarte, pero no puedo sentirme mal de haberlo hecho. 

—Mordred —Tomó su mentón entre los dedos y le obligó a mirarle. Sus ojos parecían agua de un lago cristalino, y en el ocaso, su cabello tenía un halo rojizo—. Yo no sé lo que habría hecho.

—Lo habrías dejado vivir —Los labios de Mordred temblaron y él se preguntó porqué los estaba mirando en primer lugar. Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar sus ojos, tan tristes que le sorprendía que no estuviera llorando—. Porque eres un héroe, es lo que haces, Emrys, salvas personas, no las dejas morir… Ahora, lo que sucedió es mi culpa. Me he convertido en alguien como él. 

—No, Mor, no puedes decir algo así —Merlín le estrechó en sus brazos, el chico se aferró a él—. No eres como Uther. Él era malvado, él era… horrible. 

—Si no soy un monstruo, Emrys, ¿entonces por qué me siento tan aliviado de que haya muerto?

 

Merlín, por primera vez, supo qué responder a eso. Él se lo había preguntado a Gaius, pero en ese entonces no había podido comprenderlo. 

 

—Él era el monstruo, Mordred. Tú no puedes ser culpado por ser quien eres, por poseer lo que te fue dado al nacer. Uther estaba lleno de odio y él no se arrepentía de sus actos. Pero tú… nosotros, sabemos lo que está mal, procuramos hacer el bien. Y sufrimos cuando nos vemos obligados a tomar una decisión que cause dolor a alguien más. Yo —Deshaciéndose en los brazos de Mordred, Merlín dijo una verdad tan grande para él mismo, que nadie más que Mordred y Gaius podrían saber—. Dioses, yo también me siento tan aliviado de que se haya ido para siempre. 

 

Mordred se separó para mirarle y secó una lágrima furtiva que se escabullía por su mejilla. Estaba asombrado, como si nunca hubiera esperado que dijera eso. 

 

—Ahora que Arthur será el rey, hay esperanza para nuestro pueblo. Tenemos que confiar en eso. Dejemos atrás el odio que Uther sembró.

 

El chico asintió y ambos miraron al horizonte de nuevo. Antes de volver, esperaron en silencio a que el sol muriera. 

 

Era un adiós atípico para un rey que no lo merecía en absoluto.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Morgana entró a la sala del trono en el atardecer. A la luz roja del crepúsculo, el lugar parecía bañado en sangre, como la capa que Uther usaba en su descanso fúnebre. 

 

Parado a su lado, Arthur tenía ojos tristes como los de un cachorrillo, llenos de lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. Ella nunca lo había visto llorar así, ni cuando eran niños. 

 

Se acercó silenciosa, aunque sus tacones repiqueteaban en la piedra, se apostó a su lado y miró a Uther. Ahora sabía que era su hija, aunque no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido. El engaño de todos esos años la había mantenido alejada, llorando de confusión en una habitación vacía. Pero ya podía enfrentarlo, porque ahora lo sabía, que Arthur era su hermano y no solo en el sentido espiritual, ellos llevaban la misma sangre. Y Arthur le necesitaba.

 

Su mano se deslizó a la suya, mientras ambos miraban al hombre que les había dado el mundo, pero les había quitado tantos sueños. Arthur la estrechó y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa rota, Arthur asintió. Se sostuvieron por un largo rato, hombro con hombro. Morgana apoyó su cabeza en él y, por primera vez desde hacía muchísimos años, no se sintió incómoda. Sabía, en su corazón, que ambos estarían bien. Se tenían uno al otro.

 

Se marchó entrada la noche y al salir se topó con Merlín, que revoloteaba por el pasillo con inquietud.

 

—¿Qué tal está? —Le preguntó, luego negó—. Lo siento, qué estúpido. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Morgana negó.

—Estaremos bien, solo necesita tiempo a solas. Que bueno que estás a su lado, Merlín, él te necesita ahora más que nunca —Le dio un apretón en el hombro y comenzó a caminar. Luego se detuvo—. ¿Mordred está bien? 

Merlín pareció sorprendido de que preguntara.

—Está con Gaius. 

 

Ella asintió, pensativa.

—¿Podrías decirle… que yo también puedo sentirlo? —Merlín arrugó las cejas sin comprender—. Mejor olvídalo. Ya se lo diré yo. Buenas noches, Merlín. 

—Buenas noches, Morgana. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Merlín estaba sentado en el piso cuando Arthur abrió las puertas, su espalda contra la piedra y las piernas estiradas. La luz del sol cayó sobre él, dándole un brillo sobrenatural. El príncipe le miró un instante, a su aire cansado. Estúpido y leal sirviente de pacotilla.

 

—¿Merlín? —El muchacho le miró al tiempo que él se secaba los ojos, los cuales sentía hinchados. Su sirviente se levantó sin decir palabra o burla, eran muy extraños los momentos en los que era silencioso—. Es un nuevo día. ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

—No quería que sintieras que estabas solo —Dijo, con esa sinceridad avasalladora que él encontraba irritante a veces. Pero justo en ese momento, le hizo sentir mejor. 

—Eres un amigo leal, Merlín.

 

Decirlo en voz alta fue extraño y los dejó en silencio un momento más. Luego intercambiaron una mirada significativa y Arthur se volvió para cerrar las puertas de la sala del trono. 

 

—Debes estar hambriento. 

—Famélico —Merlín respondió. 

—También yo —Dio un golpecito en su hombro—. Vamos, puedes hacernos el desayuno.

 

Merlín asintió y caminaron por el pasillo vacío con dirección a las habitaciones de Arthur. El sirviente le dejó para ir por la comida y, cuando estuvieron sentados a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que Merlín no iba a hablar en absoluto a menos que él lo hiciera primero. En ese instante, extrañó sus parloteos habituales. Si Merlín actuaba como siempre, él podría haber fingido que nada sucedía.

 

Lástima que ya nada iba a ser igual. 

 

—¿Qué pensaste al ver que no llegué para la batalla? Espero que no haya sido que escuché tu tonto consejo,  no soy un cobarde. 

—Pensé que ibas tarde —Merlín vaciló y él le instó para que dijera lo que seguía—. Hasta que el rey apareció en la armería. 

El corazón de Arthur se apretó en su pecho. 

—¿A qué fue? 

—Usó tu armadura, fui quien le preparó para el duelo —Una mirada oscura se apoderó de los ojos azules. Arthur comprendió.

—Fuiste la última persona en hablar con él —Merlín asintió, sombrío—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? 

 

El sirviente jugueteó con sus manos unos segundos, pensando en lo que debía o no decir. Arthur temió que su padre hubiera expresado su descontento hacia él, si era eso, él no habría querido escucharlo. Pero Merlín le miró a los ojos, una decisión brillando en el fondo. 

 

—Dijo que la lucha era suya y su honor demandaba que tomara tu lugar. Él, de alguna forma, presentía lo que iba a suceder, estaba muy tranquilo —Merlín tomó un poco de aire, luchando para que su voz no temblara—. Él me pidió que cuidara de ti y… 

Arthur soltó una risa ahogada.

—¿Tú? ¿Mi padre te pidió cuidar de mí? Muy gracioso, Merlín.

—Sabía cuánto me importas —Merlín siguió, ignorando sus palabras—. Que te considero mi amigo, Arthur. Y me pidió que te hiciera saber cuán orgulloso estaba del hombre que eres, del rey en el que te convertirás. 

 

Arthur sintió las lágrimas agolparse y talló sus ojos para espantarlas. Merlín siguió demostrando entereza, su mano se posó sobre la suya.

 

—Él creía en ti, como yo lo hago. Como todo Camelot lo hace. Nunca dudes de ti, Arthur. Serás el mejor rey que haya pisado estas tierras. Tengo fe en eso. 

 

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para darle privacidad. Arthur se permitió llorar un poco más, pero se prometió que sería lo último. Su corazón se sintió más ligero ahora que sabía que su padre lo amaba después de todo, que realmente había sabido cuánto lo amaba de regreso.  

 

La puerta sonó y pensó que tal vez Merlín había regresado. Sin embargo, Gwen fue quien se asomó cuando dio permiso. Verla fue un consuelo.

 

—Perdone, su alteza —Ella se inclinó. Unos pocos rizos sueltos balanceándose alrededor de su rostro—. Yo quería… decir cuánto lamento su pérdida. Y saber si necesita algo, haría cualquier cosa —Sonrojándose, apretó sus manos en el regazo—. Es decir, no cualquier cosa… 

 

Arthur le sonrió. 

 

—Estoy bien ahora, gracias Guinevere. 

 

Gwen esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y él pensó que realmente podía seguir adelante. No se sentía solo en absoluto.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Mordred miraba los banderines escarlatas que adornaban la sala del trono, donde la luz del sol entraba a raudales en las primeras horas de un hermoso día. Las personas comenzaron a entrar, de diferentes rangos pero todos vestidos en sus mejores galas. Él, incluso había recibido ropa nueva de Gaius, que le calzaba mejor que la de Emrys; el color azul hacía resaltar sus ojos brillantes. 

 

Una vez dentro, los heraldos se alinearon para tocar sus trompetas. Y Emrys entró, vestido en una túnica roja. Mirarlo se sintió como el comienzo de algo más, un golpeteo en su pecho cuando se dirigió a él. El brujo le sonrió, colocándose a su lado. Mordred sonrió de vuelta y Gaius infló el pecho cuando la marcha sonó en lo alto. 

 

Arthur caminó por el pasillo, vestido con una armadura ceremonial, su capa roja ondeando tras él. A su paso, las personas se inclinaron, un aire de emoción y expectativa llenando la habitación. Cuando Arthur llegó al estrado, se arrodilló frente al trono. Morgana estaba allí, en su primoroso vestido verde. Justo al lado de Gaius, Gwen le dedicó una sonrisa a su ama. 

Geoffrey se volvió a Arthur y, tomando la corona que Morgana sostenía en sus manos, la tendió sobre su cabeza. 

 

—¿Prometes y juras solemnemente, gobernar al pueblo de Camelot de acuerdo con sus respectivas leyes y costumbres?

—Juro solemnemente que lo haré.

—¿Procurarás, en la medida de lo posible, hacer que la ley y la justicia, en misericordia, sean ejecutadas en todos tus juicios?

—Lo haré —Arthur declaró.

—Entonces, por la sagrada ley que me ha sido conferida, te corono Arthur, Rey de Camelot.

 

Geoffrey colocó la corona en la cabeza de Arthur y este se puso de pie para enfrentar a la multitud. Morgana fue la primera en aclamar: 

 

—¡Larga vida al rey!

 

Y toda la multitud coreó.  _ ¡Larga vida al rey! ¡Larga vida al rey! _

 

Mordred  vio a Merlín mientras exclamaba y una expresión de decisión se apoderó de su joven rostro. Sus ojos cayeron en Arthur, el único y futuro rey, y se prometió a sí mismo que su destino sería diferente. Arthur le miró también, como sintiendo la importancia de lo que acababa de cambiar. 

 

—¡Larga vida al rey! —Mordred exclamó.

 

Debajo del castillo, cubierto por el clamor de las personas arriba, el rugido de Kilgharrah retumbó en las paredes de la cueva y las llamas chocaron contra la pared de piedra. 

 

_ “¡¡Merlín!!”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí llega la mitad del fic (¡De verdad!) Ahora son casi 100 páginas en word, nunca esperé que llegara a tanto. Pero me gusta lo que estoy haciendo. De alguna forma, este capítulo se siente como un final (aunque también lo interpreto como un nuevo comienzo) y aquí podría quedarse, como final abierto. ¡Pero dónde está la diversión en eso! xD Aún queda un tramo que recorrer, Mordred debe volver a ser un niño ¿verdad?... Ahora, ¿ustedes como creen que debería terminar? Yo tengo dos ideas escritas (más o menos lol) pero no me decido. Agradezco mucho, mucho los comentarios.
> 
> DSara22: Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión, soy feliz cada vez que las leo. Sí, Kilgharrah ha sido malvado u.u pero tampoco es su culpa, estar encerrado no le hace bien. ¡Muchos saludos! :3


	7. Las lágrimas de Emrys

###  **Las lágrimas de Emrys**

  
  


El día era cálido y perfecto en Camelot. Apacible, como pocos y fresco, a pesar de ser mediados de primavera. Merlín y Mordred salieron de la torre, cargando baldes que Gaius les había pedido llenar.

 

El niño druida observó a la gente que caminaba por la ciudadela, tan serena, sin preocupaciones. Desde que Arthur había ascendido al trono, las cosas solo habían ido en subida, elevándose a lo alto. En el pueblo, la vida bullía más que dentro; la forma en la que sonreían y charlaban era envidiable.

 

Le hizo recordar la euforia que acompañaba a las fiestas de beltane, cuando los campamentos se reunían para celebrar la llegada de la primavera. La música, las risas y la única amiga que había conocido en el año anterior. Sin embargo, su pueblo no siempre era así. Ellos no eran libres para tener una casa o para recorrer los mercados.

 

Él suspiró, un poco añorante.

 

Merlín le miró curioso y su sonrisa iluminó sus pensamientos. Solo por ello, él pensó que todo era bueno, no completo, pero definitivamente bueno. Amaba estar a su lado más que cualquier otra cosa. También tenía a Gaius, a Morgana y a Gwen. El rey incluso le había saludado las veces que se lo topó.

 

Podía llamarlos familia. Mordred tenía una gran familia… el sentimiento a veces era tan extraordinario que se sentía muy grande para su cuerpo, aunque eso era ridículo dadas las circunstancias. Aun con ello, extrañaba tantas cosas. Mordred temía que sus sentimientos incompletos pudieran arruinar todo.

 

—¿Qué sucede, Mor?

—¿Crees que Gaius prepare pudín para la cena? —Dijo, sujetando el balde faltante para que el mayor lo llenara. No iba a preocupar a Emrys con eso. Era el sirviente del nuevo rey, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

—Espero que sí, es mi favorito.

 

La mirada del brujo se desvío hacia la multitud y, por un momento, lució confundido. Luego, sus ojos se encendieron como miles de velas, motas de vida y felicidad que Mordred nunca había visto; su corazón se saltó un latido.

 

—¡¿Madre?! —Exclamó.

 

Salió impulsado hacia el frente; Mordred se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No porque Morgana o Gwen no lo fueran, sino que esa mujer era preciosa, con los ojos tan azules como los cielos y la piel tan blanca como nieve. Y su sonrisa fue tan grande como la fuerza con la que estrechó a Emrys en sus brazos. 

 

—¡Merlín!

 

Mordred no se atrevió a acercarse, en cambio, se quedó muy quieto, mirando la forma en la que se abrazaron. Emrys miró a su madre con más amor del posible, su sonrisa se borró al notar el feo moretón que abarcaba parte de su pómulo  y ojo. Su furia fue igual a la ondulación violenta del agua en calma. 

 

—¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

La madre de Emrys lucía desolada y acarició su brazo. 

—Han atacado nuestro pueblo, Merlín. Saquean las cosechas y los niños pasan hambre. Yo no podía permitir que… 

—¿Los enfrentaste? ¿Tú sola? 

—Rodolf intentó defenderme —Explicó, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Le clavaron una flecha en el corazón. 

 

Merlín apretó la mandíbula y puños, su magia hirviendo como lava. Mordred la sintió a través del canal abierto en sus mentes. Se sentía como el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. Él no quiso quejarse, pero sus sentimientos también se filtraban y Merlín pudo sentirlo. 

 

El joven brujo se volvió a él, con una mirada de disculpa. Su madre siguió el movimiento, sus ojos fueron de uno al otro. Mordred no tuvo más remedio que acercarse. 

 

—Madre, quiero presentarte a Mordred. Está viviendo con Gaius y conmigo —Ella le miró, un poco sorprendida—. Mor, ella es mi madre, Hunith.

Inclinando su cabeza, el druida dijo: —Es un placer conocerla, mi señora. 

—¿Mi señora? —Hunith suavizó su gesto y le dio una sonrisa confusa—. Solo Hunith, no hay necesidad de eso. Uh, no me has enviado una carta para contarme sobre esto, Merlín. 

—Ha sido un mes muy agitado —Emrys se disculpó. Tomó el bolso de su madre—. Vamos, sé que a Gaius le encantará verte y darte algo para ese golpe. Necesitamos hablar.

 

Hunith asintió y, después de que tomaron los baldes también, los tres caminaron de vuelta a la torre. La mujer le dio miradas furtivas a Mordred en el camino y parecía querer preguntarle algo a Merlín, pero no lo hizo. 

 

Gaius estaba sacudiendo cuando entraron y al ver a Hunith, dejó escapar una exclamación. Ella sonrió ampliamente. 

 

—¿Puede ser posible? —El anciano dijo.

—Hola, hermano mayor —Ella dijo, corriendo a abrazarlo. 

 

Mordred y Merlín compartieron una mirada atónita.  _ “¿Hermano?”  _ Dijo en su mente.  _ “¿Gaius realmente es tu pariente?”.  _ Merlín se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.  _ “No lo sabía, ellos nunca lo mencionaron. Creí que solo eran conocidos”.  _

 

Los mayores se separaron, Gaius parecía especialmente feliz. Sucedió lo mismo que con Merlín cuando vio su rostro. 

 

—¿Pero quién te ha hecho algo tan horrible? —Exclamó, guiándola a la silla—. Aquí, traeré algo para la inflamación.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Gaius —Ella dijo—. Merlín, necesito una audiencia con el rey lo más pronto posible.

—Tonterías, déjame tratar eso —El médico tomó un paño, húmedo de alguna cosa y lo pasó por el golpe. Hunith siseó.

—No lo entiendes. He viajado lo más rápido que pude, ellos volverán en unos días para llevarse todo lo demás. El rey es nuestra única esperanza. 

 

Sus azules ojos le imploraron a Merlín, quien asintió sin decir más y salió de la habitación. Al quedarse los tres solos, Hunith pareció ansiosa e incómoda. 

 

—Gaius… ¿podríamos hablar a solas? —Gaius enarcó su ceja a Mordred, que no necesitó nada más para entender.

—Iré a la habitación, con su permiso. 

 

Caminó con rapidez y cerró la puerta. Era obvio que no era toda la privacidad que necesitaban, porque aún podía oírlos. Hunith bajó el tono, y aunque él no quería realmente hacerlo, se quedó junto a la puerta. 

 

—¿Quién es ese chico, Gaius? 

—¿Mordred? —El médico tardó un momento en seguir—. Oh, lo he tomado como mi asistente hace un mes, mas o menos, es una historia muy larga. Ha estado viviendo aquí desde entonces.

—Pero… ¿no es eso peligroso? Creí que Merlín estaría a salvo contigo.

—Y puedo asegurarte que lo está.

—¿Qué tal si lo descubre? —Hunith sonó asustada—. ¿Y si lo delata? Mi Merlín… 

—Tranquila, Hunith, él no hará tal cosa. Mordred lo sabe, lo ha sabido desde el primer momento.

—¿Qué?

—Por la Diosa, no vayas a desmayarte. Espanta esa palidez, mujer. Merlín fue quien lo trajo aquí, lo salvó de las garras de Uther.

—¿Lo salvó? ¿Quieres decir…?

—Sí. Mordred es un druida, también tiene magia. 

 

Hubo un silencio grande entonces y él temió haber sido descubierto escuchando a hurtadillas, pero otra silla fue jalada, seguramente Gaius se estaba sentando. 

 

—Menos mal —Hunith suspiró—. Temía que hubieras perdido la cabeza al traer a alguien no confiable aquí. Al menos ahora sé que la has perdido por proteger a dos chicos con magia bajo las narices del rey. 

—Ambos lo han hecho bien, nadie sospecharía que esconden tal secreto. Se protegen el uno al otro. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Hunith resopló.

—Tú y él son tan parecidos, confiados hasta la médula. Cuando supe que Merlín se lo había dicho a alguien en Ealdor, podría haber muerto de la preocupación.

—No puedes culparle por buscar la compañía de alguien que lo acepte tal cual es. ¿No es eso lo que todos buscamos al final? 

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero es mi único hijo, mi pequeño, no quisiera que nada malo le pasara...

 

Mordred se alejó para sentarse en la cama, un poco sorprendido. Emrys le había dicho a alguien su secreto. Había confiado lo suficiente en esa persona para contarle y su madre lo había alejado de él o ella al enviarlo a Camelot. 

 

Escuchó la puerta abrirse momentos después y a Emrys informando que había conseguido la audiencia para dentro de una hora. Mordred se quedó dentro mientras esperaban y ojeó el libro de magia, como muchas otras veces en su tiempo libre. Ni Merlín ni Gaius sabían que había mejorado un poco en sus hechizos. 

 

Él realmente no quería alardear. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Hunith se paró frente a Arthur en el trono, rodeado del concejo, caballeros, Morgana y Gwen. Detrás de ella estaban Gaius, Merlín y Mordred. 

 

—Ha pedido verme —Dijo el rey, indicando con su mano que tenía la palabra.

—Su alteza —Ella se inclinó en una reverencia. Mechones de su negro cabello se soltaron del moño con el gesto—. Solicito de la forma más humilde su ayuda contra los bandidos que han sometido a mi aldea. Los inviernos son duros en Ealdor y hay muchos niños. Algunos de ellos no serán lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir a ellos. Apenas tenemos comida suficiente y si Kanen se lleva nuestra cosecha, nuestros niños no vivirán para ver otro verano. Por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda para no morir. 

 

Arthur llevó una mano a sus labios con gesto pensativo muy diferente a los ademanes que solía usar Uther. 

 

—¿Ha solicitado ya ayuda al rey Cenred?

—Lo hemos hecho pero a nuestro rey poco le importan las regiones remotas. Eres nuestra única esperanza. 

 

Ella le miró, sus ojos azules muy parecidos a los del sirviente a su espalda. Arthur barajó las posibilidades.

 

—Si me permites, alteza —Fue Agravaine quien habló. El tío y nuevo consejero de Arthur que había viajado desde sus tierras al oeste para asistir a su sobrino—. Esta parece ser una gran desgracia, sin embargo, debemos tomar en cuenta de que Ealdor está más allá de la frontera con Essetir. Si el ejército de Camelot llegara a entrar, se consideraría un acto de guerra. Sería imposible para nosotros ayudarla.

 

Morgana envió una mirada fría a Agravaine, que bajó la cabeza.

 

—Seguro habrá algo que se pueda hacer, Arthur.

—Por desgracia, hermana, mi tío tiene razón. Enviar al ejército de Camelot a Ealdor rompería los acuerdos que se firmaron con mi padre. Cenred tendría el derecho de atacarnos.

 

Hunith perdió el aliento ante sus palabras y cayó de rodillas frente al rey, lágrimas en sus ojos. Merlín lució como si fuera a lanzarse para protegerla de todo. 

—Alteza, sé que eres un gran rey y un hombre misericordioso. Te lo ruego, ayúdanos, por favor. 

 

Morgana abandonó su lugar a la derecha de Arthur y la ayudó a levantarse, su mirada suave. Arthur compuso un gesto agradable.

 

—Puedo ofrecer algunos hombres que te acompañen de regreso. ¿Sabes cuántos hay al servicio de Kanen?

—Al menos cuarenta, mi señor. 

—Leon —Arthur llamó. El caballero dio un paso al frente—. Reúne a veinte  hombres, que empaquen sus armaduras pero vistan como aldeanos. Saldrán en grupos pequeños e intermitentes, al menos de seis u ocho. Pídeles que no usen capa, ni los colores de Camelot. 

—En seguida, alteza. 

 

Leon se inclinó y se retiró para cumplir lo ordenado. Arthur ignoró la cara un tanto indignada de Agravaine y se acercó a Hunith. 

 

—No voy a abandonarlos a su suerte, pero deberán apañárselas con esto. Quizá los hombres de la aldea también deban pelear.

Su mirada fue a Merlín un momento y Hunith sostuvo su mano.

—Muchas gracias, majestad —Depositó un beso en el dorso y sus lágrimas mojaron la mano de Arthur, que le sonrió—. Realmente eres un gran hombre. 

Arthur se acercó para susurrarle: —Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

 

Morgana se acercó también, sonriéndole a ambos. Ella parecía orgullosa de Arthur. 

—Gracias, princesa Morgana —Hunith se inclinó.

—Haremos lo posible para que tu aldea esté a salvo. 

—Que la gracia de los Dioses guarde sus generosos corazones, altezas. Nunca lo olvidaré. 

 

Ella se acercó a Merlín con alivio y Gaius tomó su brazo para escoltarla fuera de la sala. Merlín vio que a su lado, Mordred estaba mirando a Arthur con gran admiración. El druida compartió una mirada con Morgana antes de que se retiraran, con Agravaine pisandoles los talones. 

 

Mordred torció el gesto.  _ “Ese hombre es malvado. Hizo a tu madre llorar, le haré pagar por eso”.  _ Merlín sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabeza.  _ “Mi madre se sentirá muy halagada por ello. Pero vamos, debo empacar”.  _ Confundido, Mordred le siguió fuera de la sala.  _ “¿Irás con ellos?”.  _

_ “Por supuesto. Es mi madre, no la dejaré sola”.  _

_ “Entonces iré también”.  _

—Ni hablar —Merlín dijo en voz alta—. Te quedarás con Gaius. 

—No es como si pudieras detenerme —Mordred respondió, comenzando a correr. 

—¡Mordred!

 

El brujo no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlín caminó por el pueblo bajo, hacia la casa de Gwen. La doncella abrió la puerta antes de que la tocara y le sonrió, invitándolo a pasar. Dentro, el sirviente depositó algunas bolsas de tela en la mesa, ella levantó una espada para ofrecersela. Estirando su mano, el chico casi la toma por la cuchilla y ella contuvo la respiración.

 

—Uh —Él sonrió y tomó la empuñadura, haciéndolo ver como si fuera una broma. Gwen soltó el aire.

—¿Cómo la sientes? 

—Bien. Ya sabes, se siente… espadosa. 

Elevando sus cejas, ella decidió que podía dejarlo pasar. Era de conocimiento general que a Merlín no le agradaban las armas, mucho menos cuando iban contra él durante el entrenamiento.

—He empacado algunas armaduras, para ti y para Mordred. 

—Oh, no —Él dijo, guardando la espada—. Eso no va a suceder. 

—¿Por qué? Parece que ya ha empacado. 

—Él no vendrá.

—¿Por qué no? Luce muy decidido a ayudarte. Se ve que es fuerte, podría ser un buen apoyo. Además, es tu amigo más cercano.

—No entiendes, él no… Uh, alguien tiene que ayudar a Gaius aquí.

—¿Por qué lo sobreproteges? —Ella dijo, curiosa.

—No lo hago.

—Lo haces. A veces hablas de él como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero tiene tu misma edad. Y se ve a leguas que Mordred solo quiere ayudarte —Gwen puso una mano sobre la suya y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva—. A veces, solo debes dejar que te cuiden, Merlín.

 

El chico la miró, asombrado de su deducción. Gwen era más lista de lo que todos solían pensar, además de observadora. En ese momento, Morgana entró, vistiendo calzas y corsé. 

 

—¿Ya están listos? Arthur ha despedido a los primeros hombres hace una hora. Ya he mandado a preparar los caballos para todos.

—¿Todos? —Merlín repitió. 

—Sí —Ella sonrió—. ¿Creías que irías a una aventura solo? No, mi buen amigo, no serás el único héroe de Ealdor.

—Además —Gwen siguió, empacando lo que faltaba—. Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible. Yo sé reparar armaduras y afilar espadas.

—Y yo sé como luchar. 

—Pero… no pueden. Es decir… —Merlín se sentía abrumado—. ¿Por qué lo harían?

—Si la situación fuera al revés, tú nos ayudarías. Lo has hecho antes —Dijo Morgana.

—¡Me salvaste la vida! —Gwen afirmó.

—Y estuviste ahí para mi hermano, salvaste su vida y confiaste en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Te lo debemos. 

 

Ella dio media vuelta y salió. Gwen le entregó sus cosas.

 

—Deja que te cuiden, Merlín —Repitió—. Recibir ayuda nunca es malo, recuerda, el amor no es caridad.

 

* * *

 

 

En la torre, Gaius los vio salir con las mochilas de provisiones al hombro. Él había preparado algo para Hunith también, un poco de medicinas y algunas hierbas, por si las necesitaban. 

 

—¿Tienen la comida? —Les dijo a los tres, que asintieron—. Merlín, ten cuidado con el vino. Sabes como eres, un soplo del delantal de una camarera y estás cantando como un marinero. 

El brujo enrojeció ante la mirada sorprendida que Mordred le dirigió.

—¡Gaius! —Se quejó—. Por esos comentarios es que el rey piensa que he vivido media vida en la taberna.

—Yo solo decía —El anciano miró a Mordred y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Había aprendido un poco a hablar con él en silencio y le pidió que se cuidara, pero en voz alta solo dijo: —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una manta extra? 

El chico le sonrió.

—Estaremos bien, Gaius. Lo prometo. 

 

Gaius lo abrazó, bajo la mirada curiosa de Hunith. Luego abrazó a Merlín y a su hermana. 

 

—Asegurense de que así sea. Hagan lo que sea necesario para volver. 

 

Tanto él como el rey bajaron a despedirlos en la ciudadela. Arthur no se veía feliz de que su hermana fuera, pero no le prohibió tal cosa, en cambio, las ayudó a subir a los caballos y les preguntó si realmente no deseaban un guardia que las acompañara.

 

—Tenemos a Merlín y Mordred —Morgana respondió con simpleza. El rey le echó una mirada a su sirviente y el chico—. Además, se verá menos sospechoso.

 

Arthur no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos ir, después de todo, Leon se había ido antes con el último grupo de hombres para verificar el camino. Ellos les esperarían en la frontera de Essetir, donde se reunirían para llegar al mismo tiempo.

 

Hunith, Merlín, Mordred, Morgana y Gwen, en ese orden, cabalgaron durante el día, sin parar más que lo estrictamente necesario. El viaje, a grandes prisas, tardaba dos días y ellos pararon en la noche para acampar. Reunieron leña para una fogata y se sentaron a cenar, los ánimos de Hunith, que estaba muy preocupada, se contagiaron a ellos, por lo que guardaron silencio hasta que Morgana y Gwen se marcharon a dormir. Merlín había desplegado sus petates juntos, del lado opuesto de la fogata, para darles más privacidad. Mordred dio un bostezo algún tiempo después y fue a acostarse en el otro juego, dónde dormirían con su madre.

 

Al quedarse solos, Hunith miró a Merlín.

 

—No deberías haberlos traído —Le dijo en voz baja—. Especialmente a la princesa Morgana.

—No pude convencerlas de no venir. Ni siquiera a Mordred. 

—Ese chico —Ella miró sobre su hombro—. Le guardas mucho afecto. 

—Supongo que Gaius no te lo dijo. 

—¿Que salvaste su vida? Lo hizo. 

—No —Merlín se acercó a ella y habló sobre su oído—. Mordred es un niño, madre. Se ve mayor porque le lancé un hechizo de envejecimiento. 

Hunith se volvió para mirar la figura durmiente de Mordred.

—¿Un niño? Por los dioses… ¿qué edad tiene en realidad? 

—Doce años.

—Pero si es tan joven, Merlín. No debiste traerlo aquí, es muy peligroso.

Suspirando, el brujo le dio una sonrisa suave. Dormido, Mordred siempre le parecía tan dulce.

—Es tan terco. Hace esa cara que yo solía ponerte cuando deseaba comer de más. O como cuando casi incendié la casa y me perdonaste. 

Hunith sonrió también, recordando.

—¿La de perrito apaleado bajo la lluvia? 

—Exactamente esa. Ahora entiendo cómo te sentías entonces. Desde que llegó, me ha seguido a todos lados. Gaius y Morgana me han llamado mamá gallina, porque es como mi pollito. Él incluso ha dicho que golpeará a Agravaine por hacerte llorar.

—Eso es tan dulce.

—Sí —Él miró al fuego y su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Sé que tomé un gran riesgo. Uther mató a su padre cuando llegó, yo no podía dejar que le sucediera lo mismo. Pero jamás esperé que él se quedara tanto tiempo.

—Te has encariñado —Hunith atrajo su rostro y acarició su mejilla—. Puedo verlo, por la forma en la que le miras. Le quieres. 

 

Merlín no respondió, en cambio, subió su mano para acariciar el rostro herido de su madre. Ella pegó su frente a la suya.

 

—Le haré pagar por lo que te hizo.

—Prométeme que serás cuidadoso. Los caballeros no deben saber.

—Lo seré, madre, ellos no se enteraran. 

 

Hunith besó su frente y se levantó. Se sentó en el petate detrás de Mordred y observó a Merlín, que soplaba las brasas de una rama. Murmurando un hechizo, estas tomaron la forma del escudo Pendragon en el aire. Mordred se acurrucó en la manta cuando la magia del mayor se coló en su piel, cálida y suave. Su suspiro hizo sonreír a la mujer, que cubrió su hombro del frío.

 

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Merlín, acostado al lado del chico druida sin poder dormir, escuchó un ruido que le hizo saltar en su lugar. Él sacó la espada de su bolsa y caminó a tientas en la oscuridad. Buscó entre los árboles y los arbustos, pero no encontró nada más que la neblina nocturna y un búho que ululó desde una rama alta.

 

La punta de una espada se clavó en su espalda.

—Te pediría dinero, pero sé que no tienes ni una sola moneda —Dijo una voz divertida.

—¡Arthur! —El brujo exclamó y balanceo la espada hacia atrás. El rey la esquivó por poco. 

—Oh, por el amor a Camelot. Suelta esa espada, Merlín, te ves ridículo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? 

 

Por toda respuesta, Arthur tomó su espada y se alejó hacia el campamento. Merlín encendió la fogata de nuevo para calentarse; sentados en la silenciosa noche, el rey movió las ramas para avivarla.

 

—¿Sabe Agravaine que estás aquí?

—Dije que iría a cazar —Arthur respondió, su voz baja para no despertar a nadie—. Espero que no lo note hasta pasado mañana.

—¿Le temes a tu tío?

—Jamás. Es solo que… sé que dirá que no es mi lugar. Que mi padre jamás hubiera aprobado esto. 

—No eres tu padre, Arthur —Merlín y él guardaron un silencio incómodo. Después de las declaraciones del día de la coronación, ninguno había mencionado que se habían puesto sentimentales. Y para Merlín todo era tan extraño. 

—¿Cuanto más falta? 

—Unas pocas horas. 

—Deberíamos dormir. Mañana será un largo día. 

—Gracias —El sirviente jugueteó con sus manos—. No tenías que venir. 

—No seas tonto —Arthur dijo, un poco adusto—. Ve a dormir. 

 

Merlín asintió y fue a su lugar. Arthur se quedó un poco más para acomodar su propio petate cerca de las chicas y no se perdió el momento en el que Mordred se acurrucó contra su sirviente. Él se acostó y miró al cielo oscuro. 

 

Si era sincero, estaba un poco celoso de la facilidad con la que ese chico tan serio pudo volverse tan cercano a Merlín y los demás. Él no tenía capacidad alguna para demostrar su amistad, más que con humor cruel y actos tan rotundos como aquel de ir tras ellos.

 

Sus ojos se cerraron y pronto, el único sonido fue el de sus respiraciones. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hunith despertó al alba y observó a Merlín, su brazo puesto casualmente sobre el otro muchacho. Ella misma se había apegado a ellos en busca de calor en la fría noche. Un sentimiento de ternura le invadió, pero si alguien más veía eso, podría malinterpretarse. 

 

—Merlín —Llamó, sacudiendo su hombro. Los ojos azules de su hijo la miraron como aquellas veces en que ella lo despertaba temprano para que fuera a ayudar en los cultivos. Le sonrió—. Es hora. 

—¿Tan pronto? —Él murmuró. Mordred se quejó cuando se puso de pie y abrió sus ojos, igual de adormilado que el mayor.

—Buenos días —Hunith les dijo—. ¿Han dormido bien?

—No exactamente… 

 

Su hijo miró hacia los petates de la chicas, que ya comenzaban a despertar. Morgana y Gwen no parecían haber tenido problemas con dormir en el suelo. Sin embargo...

 

—¿Arthur? —La princesa dijo, lo que hizo al rey saltar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ella respondió, divertida—. ¿Cuando llegaste?

—A la mitad de la noche —Merlín anunció, quejumbroso—. Su viaje de caza terminó con nosotros como la presa, al parecer.

—¡Merlín! 

—¿Agravaine no lo sabe? Hermano, él va a estar furioso.

—Soy el rey, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. Merlín, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

—¿No trajo provisiones? 

—Te recuerdo que  _ voy _ a cazar. Así que no alardees. Cuando volvamos, tendrás que atrapar algunas cosas.

—Si es que volvemos —El sirviente masculló. 

—¿Qué? 

—Nada. 

 

Merlín les pasó trozos de pan y fruta, también las pieles y el vino. Arthur le miró con una ceja alzada.

 

—¿Solo esto? Creí que traerías un barril.

—Gaius nos lo dio —Respondió Mordred—. Dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con él.

—Claro —Arthur sonrió divertido—. Hay que cuidarlo de Merlín. Uno no se da cuenta y ya ha desaparecido en una taberna.

—¡Esas son mentiras! 

 

Hunith, Morgana y Gwen sonrieron por su forma pasivo-agresiva de tontear. La madre de Merlín puso su mano en la de Mordred y le ofreció más pan. 

—Estoy bien —El druida le sonrió—. Puede tenerlo, señora. 

—Hunith.

—Hunith —Repitió. 

—Bien, debemos partir. Merlín, recoge todo —Arthur anunció. 

—¡Arthur! —Morgana saltó—. ¿Podrías ser más amable, por favor?

—Bien. Merlín, recoge todo, por favor. 

 

El sirviente tomó aire y se levantó, enseguida fue seguido por Mordred y Gwen, que le ayudaron con los petates y los caballos.

 

El viaje que siguió fue igual de silencioso que al inicio. Liderados por Arthur, andaron por el camino, recibiendo alguna mirada ocasional de personas que transitaban por allí. Se reunieron con Leon en la frontera.

 

—Mi señor —Exclamó el caballero, sorprendido de verlo allí. Arthur asintió en reconocimiento—. Creí que se quedaría en el castillo.

—Cambio de planes —Fue todo lo que Arthur dijo para explicarse—. Avanzaremos en grupos igual de pequeños. Iremos a la cabeza, para que los aldeanos no piensen que somos parte de los hombres de Kanen. Sígannos pasados veinte minutos. El tercer grupo, salga ahora, pero tomen la desviación. Así llegaremos todos sin presentar sospecha. 

—Sí, señor —Leon respondió—. ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Andando! 

Los caballeros se alejaron por el otro lado y se perdieron tras los árboles. Arthur miró a su capitán.

—Te veré allá. 

 

Siguiendo al rey, Merlín y los demás emprendieron la marcha hacia Ealdor. El pueblo se abrió más adelante una hora después, tan pequeño como Merlín lo recordaba. Verlo le causó cierta emoción, pues era el lugar del que provenía, en el que había vivido toda su infancia y en el que vivía el primer amigo que había tenido jamás.

 

Conforme se acercaron, los gritos de las personas llenaron sus oídos y Arthur aceleró el paso, exigiendo a su caballo más de lo que podía dar. El grito de un hombre rompió en lo alto y el rey lanzó su espada justo a tiempo para salvarlo del hacha del bandido que debía ser Kanen. Este lo observó, la furia brillando en toda su apariencia.

 

—¡Mátenlos! 

 

Arthus descendió del caballo, Merlín se apresuró para hacer lo mismo, Mordred siguiéndole de cerca. Desenvainaron las espadas y, aunque el druida no sabía usar una, la sintió como algo natural en su mano. Las mujeres descendieron también, un poco más atrás y Merlín se lanzó al ataque de un bandido que atormentaba a los que habían sido sus vecinos. El hombre se defendió y, al ser un mejor guerrero, lo atrapó contra la puerta de una casa.

 

— **_Hætende._ **

 

Usando su magia, Merlín calentó su espada. El hombre la soltó y él aprovechó para cortarlo. Por su lado, Mordred estaba ayudando a una mujer que había sido golpeada. Ella estaba llorando. 

 

Arthur se desenvolvió, como era su naturaleza y mató a dos bandidos el solo. Sin embargo, uno apareció por su espalda, decidido a clavarla en él. Morgana intervino, chocando su espada con agilidad y matándolo de un golpe certero. El rey miró a su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos.

 

—Esto me trae recuerdos —Ella sonrió, sin aliento—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te vencí? 

Arthur arrugó el gesto.

—¡Eso nunca sucedió! 

 

Poco a poco, los caballeros de Camelot fueron llegando y Leon mató a uno más. Los bandidos huyeron hacia el bosque y Kanen miró impotente su derrota. Él montó su caballo.

 

—¡Pagarán por esto con sus vidas! ¡Todos ustedes! —Exclamó antes de irse. 

 

Los aldeanos estaban asustados, pero miraron a sus salvadores con esperanza. 

 

Mordred fue a reunirse con un apaleado Merlín, que respiraba agitado. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, un hombre le alcanzó, sus ojos azules y su cabello marrón, mirando a Emrys seriamente. 

 

—¿Todavía usas los mismos trucos de magia? —Le dijo, adusto y amenazante—. Pensé que te había dicho que no quería a los de tu clase por aquí. 

 

El niño frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle así a su Emrys? 

 

No obstante, Merlín no lució ofendido, ni mucho menos. Su sonrisa rompió brillante.

 

—También te extrañe, Will. 

 

Y de pronto estaban abrazándose y palmeándose las espaldas con rudeza. Mordred no entendió lo que sucedía.

 

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —El sirviente añadió y realmente sonaba como si estuviera muy feliz.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Will dijo—. He oído que eres el esclavo de un príncipe. 

—Un rey, pero yo no diría que soy un esclavo —Merlín rió. Justo entonces, Arthur llamó.

—¡Merlín! ¡Reúne a los aldeanos, necesito hablar con ellos!

—¡Un momento! Yo estoy…

—¡AHORA! 

 

Will le miró hilarante, como diciendo  _ “‘¿Qué decías?”.  _ Mordred se acercó.

—¿Merlín? 

—Vamos, Mor. Ayúdame a pedirles que se reúnan al medio. 

 

El druida asintió. Él y Will intercambiaron una mirada extraña, confusa pero sospechosa. Mordred tardó un momento en despegarla de él, quería con gran afán decirle que, fuera quien fuera, no se atreviera a dañar a Emrys. 

 

—¿Mor?

—Voy. 

 

Arthur se paró al costado de una viga, con Leon y sus hombres a las espaldas. Los aldeanos, sucios y aún temblorosos, prestaron atención a su figura regia.

 

—Conozco a los tipos como Kanen y sé que volverá. Cuando lo haga, debemos estar listos para combatirlos. Mis hombres y yo…

—¿Alguien más se pregunta quién diablos es él? —Will interrumpió, abriéndose paso en la multitud. 

—Soy el rey Arthur, de Camelot —Arthur dijo con solemnidad.

—Claro, y yo soy el príncipe William de Ealdor. 

—Will —Llamó Merlín, pero Hunith estaba más cerca.

—Has silencio, Will. Él ha accedido a ayudarnos. Incluso trajo a sus caballeros. 

—¿Caballeros? —Will lució sorprendido, pero esa sorpresa no duró—. No cuento a más de veinte hombres. ¿Sabes los números de Kanen? Solo ha empeorado las cosas. Kanen volverá por su venganza, ¡acaba de firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte!

—¡Salvaron la vida de Matthew! —Ella insistió.

—No he venido para causar conflictos —Arthur intervino—. Este es su pueblo, no el mío. He traído a mis hombres para pelear a su lado, yo mismo lo haré. Pero este es tu hogar, ¿qué sugieres? 

—No podemos luchar contra ellos. 

—¿Entonces?

—Démosle lo que desea. 

 

Will guardó silencio ante la negativa de todos los demás, que le miraron con desaprobación.

 

—¿Y entonces qué? —Arthur le cuestionó—. ¿Solo se rendirán? Aquellos que no mueran de hambre los verán aquí en la próxima cosecha. Y en la que sigue y la que sigue. Jamás podrán librarse de él. 

—Podemos sobrevivir.

—¿Cómo? —Un aldeano sin nombre preguntó.

Arthur decidió que era suficiente. 

—La única forma de detenerlo es enfrentándolo.

—¡No! —Will exclamó—. Lo único que deseas es el honor y la gloria, es lo único que impulsa a los hombres como tú. No eres nuestro rey, ¡vete a casa y arriesga la vida de tu propia gente, no la nuestra!

 

El muchacho echó a correr hacia las casas después y Merlín exclamó su nombre, luego le siguió. Mordred se vio sujeto por la mano de Hunith, que le impidió irse también. Y ella dijo: —Te seguiré, mi señor. Si voy a morir, será luchando. 

 

Uno a uno, los aldeanos corearon en acuerdo. Arthur asintió.

 

—Sé que no es suficiente, pero tenemos que apañarnos con lo que hay. Busquen sus armas y coman bien, duerman bien. Mañana iniciará el entrenamiento. 

 

Con ello, todos se dispersaron para poner orden en sus hogares. Hunith se volvió para ver al chico druida. 

 

—Lo siento —Le dijo—. No quise impedir que fueras, pero Will ya sabe suficiente. Puedes ir por Merlín ahora. Es en esa casa, justo allí. 

 

Mordred asintió y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la conversación de Merlín y Will se escuchaba desde allí. Nuevamente, se encontró escuchando a hurtadillas. 

 

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? —Will decía—. Eres solo su sirviente. 

—Él también es mi amigo. 

—Los amigos no usan su poder sobre el otro, Merlín.

—Arthur no es así. 

—Bien —Will gruñó—. Esperemos que empiece la lucha, ya veremos a quien envía a morir. Te aseguro que no será él, trajo a sus hombres que darían la vida por la suya, aunque estén en clara desventaja. 

—Yo confío en Arthur —Merlín afirmó, hablando con el poder que solo su destino podría darle. Mordred había estado pensando en ello también, en lo mucho que Emrys daría por su rey. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces él conoce tu secreto? —Merlín guardó silencio, sus sentimientos de tristeza filtrándose hacia Mordred, que quiso entrar y decirle a Will que guardara silencio, que Emrys no merecía ser herido de esa forma, mucho menos por alguien en quién había confiado tanto como para revelarle sus dones—. Acéptalo, Merlín, vives en una mentira. Eres el sirviente de tu rey, solo eso. De lo contrario, le dirías la verdad. 

 

El dolor de Emrys se sintió como una apuñalada y Mordred abrió por fin la puerta. Su mirada tormentosa cayó en Will, que ciñó los ojos, seguramente imaginando que había escuchado. 

 

—Emrys —Llamó al brujo, que le miró confundido. Por ese instante, se había olvidado de llamarlo por su nombre—. Tu madre desea que vuelvas a casa. 

—Oh… 

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué estabas escuchando?

—Tranquilo, Will —Merlín frunció el ceño.

—¿Otro de tus amigos de Camelot? —Will dio una risa sombría—. ¿Otro más en el que confías ciegamente?

—Basta, es suficiente —El brujo dijo, su voz helada—. Vamos, Mordred, no hagamos esperar a mi madre.

 

Arrastró al chico fuera de la choza de Will y se desinfló, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Mordred, que le guió sin decir nada. Parecía que a Merlín le afectaba mucho lo que Will dijera, porque lo apreciaba. 

 

—Lo siento, Emrys. No quise… 

—Está bien, las cosas no iban bien de todas formas. 

 

Mordred se abstuvo de decirle que pensaba que Will tenía un poco de razón. Merlín clamaba que confiaba en Arthur —y él no dudaba que lo hacía—, pero a pesar de que era rey desde hacía muchos días, el brujo no tenía pensado hablarle sobre su secreto en un futuro cercano. 

 

En la casa, esperaban todos los demás. El lugar era ridículamente pequeño con ellos dentro. La noche cayó perezosa y cenaron a la luz del fuego. Los caballeros de Arthur habían llevado algunas provisiones, que repartieron hasta el atardecer. La madre de Merlín les ayudó a extender los petates y ofreció a Morgana y Gwen su cama. Les dio cobijas y almohadas y le dijo a Mordred que podía dormir junto a ella. El chico aceptó, un poco triste de perderse una noche acurrucado contra Emrys. 

 

Pero Hunith también era cálida e incluso acarició su cabello, justo como su hijo lo hacía.

 

—He escuchado de Merlín que Lord Agravaine sufrirá en tu mano por hacerme llorar —Ella dijo, divertida—. Por favor, no seas duro con el pobre hombre. No tiene valor alguno.

Mordred frunció el ceño.

—Pero la ha hecho llorar. Nadie tiene ese derecho.

—Lloraba porque estaba triste, por mi gente. No por lo que él dijo.

—Él no me agrada —Mordred murmuró. 

—A mi tampoco. Ahora duerme, pequeño, mañana habrá mucho que hacer.

—¿Lo sabe? —Su voz descendió, hasta que fue casi imposible escucharle—. ¿Mi secreto? 

—Sé lo suficiente —Hunith murmuró y con una sonrisa le dio la espalda. 

 

Mordred se quedó quieto, incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Merlín y Arthur se acostaron a lo último, él quiso solo extender su mente y acariciar la suya.

 

—¿Siempre has dormido en el piso? —Arthur dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —Merlín respondió—. La cama que tengo en Camelot es un lujo a comparación.

—Hmm… debió haber sido muy duro.

—Como la roca. 

Arthur resopló.

—No quise decir el suelo, idiota. Me refería a que debió ser difícil para ti. 

—En realidad, no conocía nada más allá de eso. Aquí la vida es mucho más simple. Comes lo que cultivas, todos se ayudan. Y mientras haya comida sobre la mesa y  un techo bajo el cual dormir, se es feliz. 

—Suena… lindo.

—Lo odiarías —Merlín rió.

—Sin duda alguna. Es muy diferente a como crecí. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Las cosas solo… cambiaron. 

—¿Cómo? —Ante su falta de respuesta, el sacó el pie de la manta y le golpeó el rostro. Merlín le alejó con sus manos—. Deja de hacerte el interesante, dime. 

—Sentía que no encajaba aquí. Quería encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer. 

Una vez dicho, Merlín supo que era la verdad y a su cabeza acudieron las palabras de Will.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —Fue la pregunta de Arthur. Merlín se preguntó exactamente lo mismo. ¿Había tenido suerte? ¿Tendría el valor para confesarle quién era en realidad? ¿Arthur lo aceptaría o lo repudiaría? 

—Aún no estoy seguro. 

Arthur se quedó quieto un instante y luego se acomodó para dormir mejor.

—Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar, será un día largo. ¿Podrías apagar la vela?

 

Merlín se sintió triste e inseguro. Sabía que eso había lastimado a Arthur, pero no podía mentirle. Realmente no. Sintió el empujoncito de la magia de Mordred, informándole que había estado escuchando y estaba al tanto de lo que sentía, que quería consolarlo. Merlín también extrañó tenerlo cerca.

 

Se inclinó para soplar la vela y la oscuridad se apoderó de la pequeña casa. Él llamó al sueño, pero este no acudió.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


A la mañana siguiente, todos se prepararon para el entrenamiento. Merlín vistió a Arthur mientras Mordred ayudaba a Hunith a preparar un desayuno que el rey apenas y probó. El druida entendió al fin de dónde había sacado Merlín su receta de gachas, simples pero nutritivas. 

 

Arthur salió de la casa, apurado por conseguir madera para los hombres que no sabían blandir una espada. Morgana y Gwen conseguirían el afilador del herrero del pueblo y todas las espadas que pudieran conseguir. Los tres se quedaron en la casa, mientras Merlín se terminaba de vestir.

 

—Él te cuida mucho —Comentó Hunith. 

—¿Arthur? —Merlín respondió—. Haría lo mismo por cualquier aldea. Así es como es él. 

—Es más que eso. Él está aquí por ti.

El brujo sintió su corazón apretarse.

—Solo soy su sirviente.

—Dale más crédito, el rey te aprecia.

Mordred vio sus ojos oscurecerse y dejó el desayuno, rozando su magia con suavidad.

—Eso es porque no me conoce. Si lo hiciera, probablemente ya estaría muerto. 

Lo dijo con afán de bromear, pero Mordred y Hunith fruncieron el ceño. Ella lució especialmente afectada. —Realmente no crees eso, ¿o sí? —Por toda respuesta, Merlín suspiró y salió de la casa. Hunith se volvió a Mordred, que jugueteaba sus gachas sentado a la pequeña mesa—. Realmente no cree eso, ¿cierto?

—No estoy seguro —Él respondió—. Emrys ha salvado la vida del rey muchas veces, pero él no lo sabe. Y el rey Uther murió por causa de la hechicería, la opinión del rey sobre la magia no es muy buena.

Hunith se sentó, descorazonada, sus hombros hundidos.

—Él piensa que no lo aceptará.

—Yo también lo pienso —Mordred se puso de pie—. Pero no se preocupe, yo protegeré a Emrys si intentan lastimarlo.

—¿Emrys?

—Entre mi gente, su hijo es conocido como Emrys, el hechicero más poderoso que haya pisado esta tierra. Para nosotros, Emrys es nuestro héroe y daríamos todo por servirle.

—¿Es así? —Hunith estaba impresionada—. ¿Es lo que sientes por él?

Mordred meditó su pregunta y sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente cuando dijo: —No lo sé. 

—¿No lo sabes?

—Lo que siento por Emrys es más grande que solo admiración —Él intentó explicar. Llevó una mano a su pecho—. He perdido a toda mi familia y eso me hace sentir triste. Pero cuando estoy junto a Emrys, son los únicos momentos en los que soy verdaderamente feliz. Y quiero que él se sienta de la misma forma, lo que más deseo en el mundo entero, es que sea feliz.

 

Hunith lo observó un largo rato, analizando sus palabras. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa suave y gentil. 

—Eres un buen chico, Mordred. Mi Merlín tiene suerte de haberte encontrado. 

—No —Él negó, dándole una sonrisa pequeña—. Yo tengo suerte de haberlo encontrado a él. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


—¿A dónde vas con esa cosa? —Will dijo cuando lo vio pasar hacia el bosque con un hacha. Merlín se sorprendió de que estuviera hablándole después de lo sucedido.

—¿A dónde crees? Necesitamos madera.

—Los dos sabemos que no necesitas un hacha para talar un árbol, Merlín.

El brujo enarcó una ceja.

—Y recuerdo los problemas en los que me metí cuando no lo hice. Casi aplasto al viejo Simmons. 

—Ahh —Will tarareo, poniendo las manos en su cadera—. Sí, bueno, se lo merecía, el viejo cuervo.

—Sí. Nunca me gustó de todos modos. 

—Mucho menos después de eso. 

Will no sonrió cuando él lo hizo, en cambio, pareció estar obligándose a seguir.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? 

Airado, su amigo se acercó para sentarse en la hierba.

—Tú sabes porqué —Él se sentó a su lado. Will no solo estaba molesto, estaba triste, mirando a todos lados menos a él—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? 

Merlín intentó conseguir sus ojos, sin resultado alguno. 

—No era lo que deseaba —Explicó—. Mi madre estaba preocupada. Cuando descubrió que lo sabías, se enojó tanto.

—No se lo habría dicho a nadie.

—Sé que no lo harías. 

Entonces, solo así, Will le miró. Lo hizo durante un largo momento, tomando nota de alguna cosa, que Merlín sospechó, eran cambios en su persona.

—¿A qué le temes, Merlín? 

—No sé de lo que hablas. 

—Puedo verlo —Aseguró—. Lo poderoso que te has vuelto, lo mucho que has crecido estos años. Podrías derrotar a Kanen por tu cuenta, si te lo propusieras. Pero algo te lo impide. Dime qué es. 

—No creo que lo entiendas —Él murmuró.

—Pruébame. 

—Si se descubrieran mis poderes, tendría que dejar Camelot para siempre. 

—¿Eso sería tan malo? —Will puso una mano en su hombro y se miraron a los ojos—. ¿Estás diciéndome que te importa más vivir en las sombras por el bien de Arthur, que proteger a tus amigos y familiares? 

—No —Exclamó, apretando los labios—. No. 

—¿Qué es, Merlín? 

—Me asusta, ¿entiendes? Me asusta saber que no me aceptará tal como soy, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho por él. Es tan doloroso, tener que vivir en las sombras, tener que actuar como si fuera un tonto.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Merlín, eres valioso de la forma en la que has nacido. Te conozco y no hay mejor persona en la tierra. Te confiaría mi vida. Si Arthur no puede ver eso, si piensa que tener magia anula tu gran corazón, entonces no merece que lo des todo por él. 

 

Sus ojos se posaron en el pueblo tranquilo, las casas de piedra y el humo de las chimeneas flotando en el aire. Una gallina se había escapado de la cerca. 

 

—Cuando llegué a Camelot, me dijeron que mi destino era protegerlo, guiarlo. Pero él era tan odioso, que incluso estuve a punto de ofrecerme con quien fuera que quería matarlo. Pero, Will, el cambió. Lo hizo para bien y ahora es un rey. Sé, en mi corazón, que será el más grande rey que se haya visto. ¿Crees que su padre estaría aquí, luchando por un pueblo que no le incumbe? No, Uther ni siquiera habría accedido a recibir a mi madre en audiencia. Pero Arthur lo hizo, vino hasta aquí. Arriesgaría su vida por los inocentes e indefensos.

—Algo me dice que tienes mucho que ver con esos cambios —Will opinó—. Y si es como dices, entonces has hecho todo lo que podías por él. No creo que le debas nada.

—¿Crees que debo decirle?

—No importa lo que yo crea, Merlín. Sino lo que tú creas. Si Arthur es tu amigo, aceptará todo lo que venga de ti. Yo lo hice y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias. Y ese otro chico —Will bufó—. Supongo que también lo sabe.

—¿Mordred? 

—Nunca nadie me ha asesinado tantas veces con una mirada, hermano. Y mira que he recibido muchas miradas asesinas antes. Así que no puedes negarlo.

—Sí, lo sabe.

—Y está dispuesto a golpearme por hacerte sentir mal por ello.

 

Merlín sonrió y ambos supieron que todo lo malo estaba olvidado por el momento. Era de esa forma entre ellos, desde que eran niños. 

 

—No estoy seguro de si te golpearía, pero sí que dolería. Mordred es como yo, también tiene magia. 

—¿Hablas en serio? —Ante el asentimiento, Will dejó salir un gran suspiro—. Merlín, guardas más secretos de los que podía imaginar. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

Will le dio una mirada divertida y se puso de pie. —¿No dijiste que necesitaban madera? Será mejor que nos apuremos o tu rey reclamará esa cabeza orejona antes de saber que tan poderoso eres. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Mordred se paró en la fila de hombres listos para recibir las órdenes de Arthur, una de las varas en sus manos. El plan había sido que ayudaría a Hunith y las chicas con las espadas, pero después de que ese hombre atacara a Merlín al inicio, él necesitaba aprender a manejar una espada. Él no iba a ser una carga para nadie. 

 

Arthur paseó su vista y le notó al final, sin un compañero de entrenamiento. Sus caballeros estaban acostumbrados por rutina y servirían para ayudar a los demás a saber qué esperar, así que los había emparejado con un aldeano cada uno. Él se colocó frente al chico. Él había estado en un par de entrenamientos con Merlín, pero solo observando.

 

Él tomó una vara.

—Puede que no tengamos tiempo para enseñarles todo lo que hay que saber —Exclamó para los aldeanos en general—. Pero aprenderán la postura, cómo lanzar un golpe y como bloquearlo. Mis caballeros son diestros en el arte de la lucha y encontrarán lo difícil que será vencer a los hombres de Kanen. ¡A mi cuenta! —Arthur puso un pie frente al otro, sus piernas abiertas y colocó la vara en diagonal. Mordred tomó aire y le imitó—. ¡Uno! —El primer golpe tomó al chico desprevenido, pero lo bloqueó antes de que le tocara. Arthur hizo el mismo movimiento hacia el lado contrario—. ¡Dos! ¡Tres! —Mordred estaba medio blandengue, pero sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de Arthur con sincronía. El muchacho predijo el siguiente y el bloqueo sonó firme—. ¡Cuatro! 

 

Sonriendo, Arthur se movió para golpear su costado con la mínima fuerza. Sorprendido, Mordred le miró con un brillo de admiración que le hizo sentirse especialmente bien.

 

—Es necesario que estén atentos a las fintas —Explicó—. Mantengan los pies en movimiento y solo deténganse el tiempo suficiente para recibir el golpe. De nuevo. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! … 

 

Conforme el entrenamiento continuó, Mordred comenzó a moverse a la par del rey, prediciendo sus ataques y bloqueándolos con agilidad. Arthur, que aún no usaba realmente su fuerza con él, sonreía ante las caras graciosas que el chico hacía en los esfuerzos. Mordred, un poco ofendido, buscó la forma de asestar aunque fuera un golpe. Lo logró al décimo intento, cargando su cuerpo hacia la vara de Arthur.

 

—¡Bien! —Exclamó el rey, que comenzaba a tomarle gusto a entrenar a un novato tan verde—. Tienes el espíritu. Sigue así y estarás peleando como todo un experto.

El druida se coloreó. 

—Gracias, señor. 

—Leon —Él llamó. Su capitán, que había estado supervisando a los demás, se acercó—. ¿Enviaste al vigía? 

—Sí, alteza. 

—Bien. Es hora de un descanso, que los hombres tomen agua. Seguiremos en algunos minutos.

 

El rey se alejó para ir a tomar agua del pozo. Morgana y Gwen estaban cerca, acompañadas de Hunith.

 

—Se ven molidos —Comentó Morgana con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Se endurecerán pronto.

—Tienen que hacerlo —Dijo Gwen—. Esto les servirá en el futuro.

—Veo que Mordred se ha ganado el privilegio de ser entrenado por ti —Su hermana estaba mirando al chico.

—Tiene talento —Él dijo, como si nada—. ¿Cómo van las armas? 

—Tenemos lo que necesitas. Lo que nos preocupa es que las personas para usarlas sean suficientes.

—Morgana y yo hemos pensado que las mujeres también deberían pelear. 

Arthur negó, su ceño fruncido.

—Es muy peligroso. Los caballeros harán una diferencia. 

—¿Qué? —Morgana mordió—. ¿Crees que no somos tan hábiles como ustedes? Te recuerdo que yo solía patear tu trasero.

—Morgana, ya te he dicho que eso nunca sucedió —El rey rió, alejándose para reunirse con los aldeanos—. ¡De vuelta a sus pies! ¡Hay que seguir! 

—Hombres —La princesa masculló a su amiga.

 

Gwen le sonrió y acarició su mano, para hacerle saber que entendía a la perfección. Morgana suspiró y volvieron a su trabajo.

 

El entrenamiento se extendió hasta poco antes de que se ocultara el sol y los hombres se retiraron a sus hogares. Mordred vio a Merlín alejándose de Will de camino a su cabaña y, a pesar de que estaba tan cansado que solo quería llegar y tirarse sobre el petate, se desvió para ir a lavarse la cara pero lo cierto es que prácticamente hundió la cabeza en el barril. El brujo se detuvo a su lado y sonrió ante las gotas que cayeron de su cabello.

 

—¿Día duro? —Mordred asintió. Sus ojos permanecieron en el reflejo de su rostro en el agua—. ¿Qué sucede?

Sin saber cómo expresarle que lo había echado de menos todo el día, él solo negó. Algo había cambiado en su relación con Emrys, solo no sabía lo que era.

—¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad?

Merlín tomó su mano.

—Todos están trabajando duro. Vamos, debes dormir un poco. 

 

Esa noche, Mordred se quedó dormido casi al instante en el que se acostó. Hunith le cubrió con una manta y Morgana sonrió.

 

—Parece un niño pequeño cuando duerme —Comentó a nadie en particular. Merlín asintió, acomodándose en su propio petate.

—Está exhausto —Dijo Hunith—. Todos lo estamos. Ha sido un largo día. 

—Y mañana lo será también, será mejor dormir —Arthur estuvo de acuerdo. 

 

Apagaron las velas y se acostaron en silencio. Merlín no pudo evitar pensar en su charla con WIll. En la cama, Morgana y Gwen también seguían despiertas.

 

—Parece que a Arthur esto le importa mucho —Susurró la doncella—. ¿Por qué crees que ha venido?

Morgana se acomodó para mirarla.

—Por la misma razón que hemos venido nosotras —Le dijo—. Por Merlín. Arthur puede actuar como si no le importara, pero no estaría aquí de lo contrario. Él aprecia a Merlín tanto como nosotras.

 

Gwen sonrió hacia el rey, suave y orgullosa, luego se acomodó para dormir, su mano entrelazada a la de su princesa. Merlín miró el techo en la oscuridad y casi vio en el los caminos que se bifurcaban en su futuro. 

 

La siguiente mañana llegó, apacible como si todo estuviera muy bien. Los hombre se reunieron en el centro de la aldea para comenzar otro día de entrenamiento arduo, la mayoría de ellos con el cuerpo adolorido. El rey dirigió sus azules ojos hacia ellos.

 

—Juntos, podríamos vencer a Kanen en sus propios términos, pero debemos ser más listos. Necesitamos un plan. Limitaremos su movilidad y les llevaremos a una trampa de la que no puedan salir. 

 

El grito de una mujer interrumpió las palabras que diría a continuación y se volvieron para averiguar qué sucedía. Un caballo entró en el pueblo, su jinete colgando de él como un saco viejo. La armadura brilló al sol. 

 

—¡Bájenlo! —Ordenó a sus caballeros más cercanos. Leon se inclinó sobre el cuerpo.

—Es Sir Aldor —Informó. De la flecha que sobresalía de su espalda, arrancó una nota que pasó a su rey.

—¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Merlín.

—Aprovechen al máximo este día —Leyó Arthur—. Porque será el último.

 

Arthur miró a su caballero caído y su mandíbula se tensó con furia.

 

—Te lo dije —Will dijo en voz alta a Merlín—. Trajo a hombres que perderían la vida solo porque él lo ordena.

—Esto no es su culpa —Merlín defendió.

—Di lo que quieras, pero es el destino que nos espera a todos. Muertos y enterrados. Cavamos nuestras propias tumbas.

Arthur se volvió, molesto.

—Las personas aquí luchan por lo que es correcto, mis hombres dan la vida por las causas justas. Incluso si tú eres un cobarde.

—Yo sé reconocer cuando una batalla no puede ser ganada —Will dijo con dureza y dio media vuelta.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur y Merlín se sentaron a la entrada de la casa de Hunith para que el rey afilara su espada. En el campo, los hombres seguían practicando, esta vez con espadas reales. Ver a Mordred con una era una experiencia conflictiva. 

 

—El padre de William murió peleando para el Rey Cenred. Desde entonces, no confía en nadie de la nobleza.

—¿Crees que es lo que todos piensan? 

—No —Merlín sonrió—. Siempre ha sido un revoltoso, los aldeanos están acostumbrados a ignorarlo. 

Arthur detuvo los movimientos de su mano y miró a los aldeanos.

—¿Y si él tiene razón? 

—No la tiene. 

—Quizá tomé una decisión muy apresurada al traer a tan pocos caballeros. Pero los acuerdos con Cenred tomaron tantos años en instaurarse. Mi padre peleó tan duro por ellos. Además estos hombres no son soldados, apenas y tienen idea. Debería haberles dado asilo en Camelot o algo más sensato. 

—Fue una buena decisión —Merlín insistió—. Nos quedaremos, lucharemos y ganaremos.

—Las probabilidades de que todo salga mal son muy grandes.

—Arthur, no dudes, no ahora. Has hecho lo correcto, has seguido a tu instinto. Kanen lamentará el día en que vino a este pueblo. Les preparaste bien para la batalla, les hiciste creer que es posible luchar por lo que se ama. Todo lo demás caerá en su lugar por sí mismo —Arthur pensó que había algo poderoso en los ojos de Merlín, que luchaba por salir. Y, por un efímero segundo, se dio cuenta de cuán perdido estaría sin él. Pero el sirviente desvió sus ojos a Mordred y algo cambió, más fuerte, más determinado—.  Ellos son como los niños, siguen lo que brilla. Tienes que creer en ellos y en ti mismo. Si no lo haces, todo quien te siga lo sentirá y la batalla estará perdida aún antes de que comience.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Reunidos en el establo, los aldeanos y los caballeros rodearon al rey, esperando por sus palabras. El día había llegado a su fin. 

 

—Mañana, muy temprano, las mujeres y niños deberán recoger lo que puedan llevar e ir al bosque —Anunció. Gwen se alzó del otro lado. 

—Las mujeres tienen derecho a luchar por sus vidas, tanto como los hombres.

Asombrado de su determinación, Arthur dudó.

—Pero no saben como pelear. 

—Has dicho, alteza, que estamos en desventaja de habilidad. Pero unidos, les sobrepasamos en número y tenemos posibilidades de vencer. 

 

Como si fuera una señal, cada mujer en el establo se levantó y se colocaron junto a sus padres, sus hermanos y esposos. El rey apreció la homogeneidad que proporcionó y se sintió orgulloso de la entereza que demostraba Guinevere. Morgana sonreía, como si su doncella fuera todo lo que siempre esperó. 

 

—Este es su hogar —Concedió—. Si desean defenderlo, es su elección. Me sentiré honrado de pelear junto a ustedes. Kanen atacará mañana y es brutal. Él no tiene un propósito, lucha por el simple placer de matar y es por eso que nunca vencerá —Abrió sus brazos—. Mírense, reunidos como iguales. No están luchando por la orden de alguien más, y hablo por todos nosotros, caballeros incluídos. Luchamos por algo más grande que eso. Luchamos por lo que es correcto, por los indefensos, por los hogares, por nuestra familia —Él miró a Morgana, Gwen y Merlín—. Por nuestros amigos. Por el derecho de vivir en paz. Y si caemos, será por la más noble de las causas. ¡Luchando por nuestros derechos! Y cuando sean viejos, cuando miren hacia atrás, a este día, sabrán que se ganaron el derecho de vivir todos los días en el medio. ¡Entonces peleemos! ¡Por sus familias! ¡Por sus amigos” ¡Por Ealdor!

 

Todos se levantaron, espadas en alto. Merlín levantó su mano. 

 

—¡Por Ealdor! ¡Por Ealdor! ¡Por Ealdor! 

 

Mordred cruzó una mirada preocupada con Hunith.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Ella estaba sentada pensativamente frente al fuego cuando entró. Merlín dejó su chaqueta en la pared y ella apenas se movió.

—Ven aquí —Dijo con suavidad. Merlín fue a sentarse a su lado y ella acunó su rostro en las manos, sus pulgares acariciándole los pómulos—. Te amo, mi niño. Te amo tanto.

—¿Qué sucede, madre?

—Nunca debería haber ido a Camelot —Hunith se lamentó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo he arruinado todo para ti.

—No lo has hecho, pero qué dices. 

—Sé lo que planeas hacer.

Merlín sonrió, confiado.

—Si se trata de elegir entre salvar vidas y revelar quién soy en verdad —Sus hombros se encogieron—. No me importa, en realidad. 

—No puedes contarle a Arthur sobre tus dones.

—¿Por qué no? —Él dijo y acarició sus manos—. Tal vez debía ser de esta manera. 

—Tienes una buena vida allí, con Gaius, con Mordred —Su madre insistió.

—Si él no me acepta por lo que realmente soy, madre, entonces no es el amigo que creía que era. 

 

Merlín estaba confiado y sereno, su voz apenas una caricia. Detrás de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, Mordred apretó sus ojos y escondió el rostro. Él había decidido que su destino sería diferente y él se encargaría de que Emrys no tuviera que renunciar a lo que amaba.

 

Aún si tenía que renunciara su propio corazón. Y quizá, a su cabeza. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

La mañana de la batalla era hermosa y Mordred miró a su alrededor, a la calma antes de la tormenta. La aldea de Emrys era bonita en sí misma, tranquila en circunstancias normales y agradable cuando debía ser primavera. Sería un buen lugar para crecer.

 

—¿Mordred? —Morgana le preguntó, cuando volvía de conseguir las espadas—. ¿Sucede algo? 

—Pensaba en que me gusta mucho este lugar. 

—Sï, es agradable —Ella respondió. A sus ojos, el chico lucía muy calmado para estar a poco tiempo de una batalla—. ¿Se parece al lugar del que vienes?

Él negó.

—No vengo de ningún lado, en realidad. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Solía viajar mucho, dormir en cuevas y en dónde pudiera. Papá solía decir que éramos viajeros. 

—¿Qué le sucedió? A tu padre. 

La tristeza de Mordred fue profunda.

—Murió.

Sin saber qué responder, ella sólo tomó su mano. —Lo siento. 

_ “Está bien”. _

 

Morgana saltó ante la voz pequeña que escuchó. Mordred la miró a los ojos. Consternada, buscó por los lados, pero no había ningún niño allí. 

—¿Morgana? 

—No es nada… vamos adentro, te ayudaré con tu armadura. 

 

Mordred aferró sus dedos y entraron. En el interior, ella desplegó la armadura sencilla que habían empacado. El druida se colocó la cota de malla, pasándola por su cabeza y ella se acercó para acomodarla.

 

—Solía ayudar a mi padre con esto. Es decir, no a Uther. Sino Gorlois, quién me crió.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Todos los días —Ella respondió, pasando sus dedos por el cuello y enderezando los bordes. La cota de malla era un poco grande para Mordred pero serviría—. Sabes, creo que olvidaste el protector. 

—Uh, lo siento —Él sacó la cota de malla de nuevo, llevándose con ella su camisa. Al hacerlo, Morgana vio el símbolo druida que adornaba su pecho y sus cejas se arrugaron. Mordred no lo notó, pues la bajó de nuevo, cubriendo su abdomen. En su cabeza, todas las piezas encajaron al fin—. ¿Cuál es el protector? 

Ella abrió y cerró la boca pero luego señaló la prenda. Mordred la tomó y se la puso, atando las cintas. Después volvió a colocarse la cota de malla. 

 

Morgana alisó el borde de nuevo.

—¿Mordred? 

—¿Sí?

Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Mordred era ligeramente más alto. 

—¿Eres un druida? —Mordred no se escandalizó por haber sido descubierto, simplemente le dio una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Guardarás mi secreto? Al menos por ahora.

Aunque dudosa, Morgana asintió. Colocó el resto de la armadura en sus manos y pecho.

—¿Merlín lo sabe?

—Sí.

—¿Y no te asusta? —Se alejó para evaluar su trabajo. Mordred se veía como un soldado y, si llevara una capa roja, luciría exactamente como un caballero. Pero su expresión, ella siempre había pensado que esa expresión era tan limpia y en ese momento, él lucía decidido. 

—Él jamás me haría daño. Le confiaría mi vida sin pensar.

 

La verdad era que Morgana también lo haría. Merlín era tan bueno, tan leal. 

 

—Está listo. 

Mordred se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. 

—Gracias.

 

Él no estaba diciéndolo por la armadura y lo abrazó de vuelta, porque era algo maravilloso que confiara en ella de esa forma. 

 

—Vamos, debemos reunirnos con Gwen para repartir las armas y organizar lo que falta. 

 

Sin perder más el tiempo, llevaron las espadas y dejaron las armaduras de Arthur y Merlín. Los aldeanos se prepararon y acercaron a sus lugares. Todo estaba listo cuando Leon volvió, cabalgando a toda prisa. Intercambió un par de palabras con su princesa y ella corrió a la cabaña donde el rey estaba. 

 

Arthur emergió con Merlín, ambos serios para la ocasión. El rey animó un poco más a la gente y luego se acercó a Gwen, cuya mano tomó la suya en un apretón.

—¿Asustada? —Él le preguntó.

—Ni un poco —Gwen respondió. 

 

Todos tomaron sus posiciones en los escondites cuando Kanen y sus hombres cabalgaron por el bosque para entrar al pueblo. 

 

—Nadie se mueve hasta que den la señal —El rey murmuró. 

 

Mordred y Morgana estaban juntos, lejos de los demás y la espada en la mano del druida temblaba ligeramente. Kanen irrumpió en la silenciosa aldea.

 

—¡Salgan de donde estén! —Exclamó al aire. 

—¡Ahora! —Gwen susurró y ella, junto a un aldeano, levantaron una puerta oculta, atrapando a algunos jinetes dentro. Morgana intentó prender el fuego con un pedernal pero sus manos temblaban demasiado. 

—Oh, no —Ella se quejó.

—Déjame —Mordred se arrodilló y, sin temor alguno, dijo: — _ Baerne.  _

La línea de fuego se expandió, atrapando a los jinetes y asustando a los caballos. 

—¡No huyan! —Kanen estaba furioso y sus hombres obligaron a los caballos a volver. 

—¡Ahora! —Fue el grito de Arthur, que siguió al grito de guerra de los aldeanos y caballeros al salir de sus escondites para luchar. Las espadas chocaron sin tregua y Merlín golpeó a un hombre, derribándolo.

 

A su espalda, Mordred se abría paso para llegar hasta él, luchando al lado de Morgana. De pronto, un jinete apareció a la espalda del brujo y alzó su espada. Merlín se quedó helado, justo cuando Will apareció, saltando de un techo para derribarlo. Tenía puesta la armadura de su padre. 

 

—Pensé que no vendrías —Le dijo, aliviado.

—Siendo sincero —Will sonrió—. Yo tampoco.

 

Pegando espalda con espalda, blandieron sus espadas para luchar. La situación no se veía muy favorable, a pesar de que los caballeros, los aldeanos y las mujeres apaleaban a cuantos podían. Los números de Kanen eran demasiado grandes.

 

Mordred corrió hacia ellos. Will lanzó una exclamación burlona cuando Merlín lució aliviado de que estuviera bien. 

—Emrys —Dijo sin aliento—.Hay demasiados. 

—Eso es lo que pensábamos —Will respondió.

Merlín supo que era el momento. —No para mí —Levantó su mano y sus ojos se encendieron en oro cuando dijo: — _ Cume Thoden. _

 

Mordred, que había leído ese hechizo en el libro, se quedó absorto al verlo en acción. Tanto él como Will no pudieron retirar su mirada del torbellino de aire que se formó frente a ellos. La aldea fue azotada, sorprendiendo a los bandidos y aldeanos, pero estos últimos no dejaron de luchar. Gwen y Morgana se abrazaron, un poco asustadas. El torbellino creció y creció. 

 

Arthur dejó de luchar para protegerse los ojos del polvo y observó a los tres chicos parados muy juntos, justo donde el torbellino nacía. A su alrededor, los bandidos comenzaron a huir. 

 

Kanen caminó hacia él, su espada sangrienta y su furia casi palpable. —¡PENDRAGON!

 

Pelearon por un momento, pero Arthur era mejor con la espada y, a pesar de sus intentos, el bandido recibió un golpe mortal en el estómago. Kanen se desplomó en el suelo. 

 

Arthur caminó hacia su sirviente, luciendo furioso.

 

—¿Quién lo hizo? 

Los tres se voltearon. 

—¿Qué? —Merlín musitó, de pronto perdiendo todo su valor. 

—El viento no actúa así de la nada —Arthur gruñó—. Sé reconocer magia cuando la veo y uno de ustedes lo hizo. ¿Quién fue? 

Mordred dio un paso al frente. —Yo lo hice.

Arthur y Will le miraron atónitos. Merlín frunció el ceño.

—Mordred, ¿qué…? 

—Yo lo hice —El niño repitió. 

—Tú… —Arthur comenzó, acercándose a él amenazador. Kanen, que aún no había muerto, tomó una ballesta del suelo y apuntó directo a su pecho.

—¡Cuidado! —Will gritó, empujando al rey fuera del camino y recibiendo la flecha.

—¡Will! —Merlín se lanzó a él. La flecha estaba hundida hasta la mitad y el pobre muchacho temblaba de dolor.

—Acabas de salvarme la vida —Arthur dijo. 

—Si —Will se rió—. Debo haber perdido la cabeza. 

—¡Llévenlo dentro!

 

Entre un par de hombres y Merlín, cargaron a Will hasta su casa. Lo colocaron en la mesa, su cuerpo temblando en espasmos. Arthur se mantuvo cerca. Merlín veía con gran dolor como la sangre se derramaba de la herida. Mordred se acercó, con un paño y pidió que le ayudaran a quitar la armadura. Una vez hecho, rompió la tela de su ropa para analizar la herida. Will lo miró proceder mientras la limpiaba.

—Está muy adentro, ha perforado su pulmón —El druida murmuró. Arthur no despegó sus ojos fríos de él.

—Ya son dos veces las que te he salvado —Will musitó con dificultad.

—¿Dos veces?

—Sí —Aseguró cuando el rey le miró confuso—. He sido yo. Yo usé magia. 

—Will, no —Merlín pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

Arthur los miró a los tres, a Mordred que le pedía a Hunith que trajera las hierbas que Gaius les había dado, a Merlín y a Will, que le sonrió.

 

—Está bien, Merlín. No estaré vivo el tiempo suficiente para que pueda lastimarme. Yo lo hice. Vi cómo todo estaba tan mal y tenía que hacer algo. Estamos hablando de mi hogar, de mi gente. Y no soy un cobarde. 

—¿Eres un hechicero? —Arthur estaba en shock.

—Sí. ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme?

 

Will tosió, sangre filtrándose por sus labios. Estaba perdiendo el color muy rápido.

 

—No claro que no —Hunith volvió entonces y dio a Mordred un par de frascos y plantas. El rey parpadeó hacia él—. Hagan lo que puedan por él. 

 

Ellos asintieron y el rey se llevó a los aldeanos, a Morgana y Gwen. Hunith les siguió, después de darles una mirada llorosa. 

 

—¿Ven? —Will les dijo—. Tenía razón sobre él, iba a hacer que me mataran.

—No vas a morir —Merlín le aseguró. Mordred acercó un frasco a sus labios.

—Vamos, tómalo. Detendrá el dolor. 

 

Inclinaron la cabeza del muchacho y Will lo tomó. Esperaron un poco, hasta que lució más tranquilo, pero no menos moribundo. 

 

—Hacen un buen par, ustedes dos —Comentó Will con una sonrisa—. No me sentiré tan mal por irme. Al menos no estarás tan solo.

—Will…

—Eres un gran hombre, Merlín. Has convertido a ese idiota en alguien por el que vale la pena morir. Sé que lograrás que cambie de parecer sobre la magia.

—Y será todo gracias a ti. 

—Este lugar ha sido aburrido sin ti, todos estos años. Fue bueno verte de nuevo. 

—Sí, también a ti. Will, jamás dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo. 

Will derramó lágrimas y sus manos se aferraron a la de Merlín. 

—Merlín. Tengo miedo…

Él acarició su cabello con cariño.

—No lo tengas. Vas a estar bien.

 

El brujo también lloró y Will se sacudió un poco antes de decir una vez más su nombre. Su mano se aflojó en el agarre de Merlín y su pecho se quedó quieto. Merlín sollozó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, apretando su mano con fuerza. Mordred se quedó allí, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Will había dado su vida por la persona que más quería y tendría un lugar en su corazón por la eternidad. 

 

La sangre de Will manchó la armadura de Merlín y él no detuvo las caricias en el cabello castaño.

 

Hunith entró una hora después, sus ojos velados por una gran tristeza. Mordred le dio espacio para que sujetara a Merlín.

 

—Cariño —Dijo con suavidad—. Debes dejarle ir.

Merlín negó. —No puedo… 

—La pira ha sido armada, debe ir con los demás. Luchó valientemente, merece que le guardemos respeto.

 

Merlín se separó de Will poco a poco y le miró tristemente. Hunith le abrazó, acariciando su espalda. 

 

—Lo siento mucho, mi niño.

 

Los aldeanos entraron para llevarse el cuerpo. Merlín, Hunith y Mordred los siguieron y se pararon muy cerca, mientras era colocado con los demás cuerpos que habían resultado de la batalla. Algunos de los caballeros de Arthur ya habían partido para llevarse el cuerpo de Sir Aldor y entregarlo a su familia. 

 

La pira fue encendida y todos observaron como el fuego consumía a sus seres queridos. Arthur miró a Merlín, tan roto que apenas y separaba de su madre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y vio en ellos cierto terror. El corazón de Arthur se detuvo un segundo y luego siguió su marcha, acelerándose. 

 

Merlín no podía estarle temiendo, ¿o si? 

 

Comenzó a caminar hacia él, intentando no demostrar cuán afectado se sentía. Hunith soltó la cintura de su hijo, pero lejos de acercarse, Merlín dio un paso hacia atrás. Arthur se detuvo, incapaz de conseguir dar un paso más. Mordred también estaba mirándole, sus ojos fríos y retadores.

 

Merlín desvió la mirada y echó a correr en dirección al bosque. Él se quedó pasmado. Mordred apretó los puños antes de seguir al sirviente. 

 

—¿Arthur? —Morgana se acercó. Había visto todo. 

—Yo no… no lo entiendo. 

Morgana suspiró.

—Dale un poco de tiempo. Ha perdido mucho el día de hoy. Debemos irnos antes de que Agravaine decida que puede gobernar Camelot solo. Él nos alcanzará después. 

—No —Arthur dijo—. No nos iremos sin él. Camelot puede esperar un día más. 

Su hermana asintió.

—Solo ruego que siga en pie cuando volvamos. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Mordred encontró a Merlín acurrucado contra un gran árbol caído, sus rodillas envueltas por los delgados y largos brazos. Allí, se veía pequeño e indefenso, tanto que él deseó meterlo en una burbuja que nadie pudiera romper jamás. Se sentó a su lado y esperó en silencio. Mirando el lugar en el que se encontraban, el bosque estaba tan quieto como el muchacho.

 

Merlín sentía que estaba ahogándose, su llanto atorado en algún lugar del pecho, empujando su tráquea. No importaba cuanto él luchaba por no dejarlo salir, parecía demasiado grande para contenerlo. Mordred se puso de rodillas y le atrajo hacia él, su pecho firme fue un cálido soporte. Merlín no opuso resistencia alguna, sus brazos soltaron sus rodillas y se aferraron a él. A Mordred no le importó que Merlín aún tuviera su armadura ensangrentada. 

 

—Shh.

 

Merlín emitió un sonido pequeño cuando sintió sus dedos en el cabello.

 

—Está bien llorar, Emrys —Dijo Mordred, tan suave y comprensivo, como si él fuera el adulto y Merlín el niño. Las lágrimas emergieron, como el agua de un pozo recién abierto—. Has perdido a alguien que amabas y sé cuánto puede doler. Pero no lleves este dolor contigo más de lo necesario o te envenenará. Mi padre siempre me decía que es mejor dejarlos ir y recordarlos por lo feliz que nos hicieron. 

 

El consuelo fue efectivo y él sollozó. Mordred siguió acariciando su cabello, sus manos fuertes pero gentiles. Merlín no notó el paso del tiempo, mientras lloraba por Will, por el odio en los ojos de Arthur y por él mismo. Hasta entonces notó que su amigo tenía razón, estaba viviendo una mentira. 

 

El hombre por el que él daría la vida, no se abstendría de juzgarlo por tener magia. Él realmente no valía nada a los ojos de Arthur con ella. Camelot nunca sería su hogar, no importaba cuanto deseara estar allí. Eso le hacía sentir terriblemente solo.

 

Mordred tembló de pronto y se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándole ver en su mente. El niño también se sentía muy triste.

 

—Emrys —Le alejó, sosteniendo su rostro entre ambas manos. Él también estaba llorando, sus lágrimas daban aspecto de lago desbordándose a sus ojos claros. Había tanto en ellos que quería ser dicho pero, en lugar de usar palabras, Mordred se inclinó para rozar los labios contra su mejilla húmeda, besando cada lágrima con gentileza.

 

Fue un acto tan tierno, tan íntimo, que transmitió bien el mensaje. Su toque hizo estremecer a Merlín, sus ojos cerrándose. Los pulgares de Mordred trazaron pequeños círculos en su mandíbula. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo como eso por él. Y Mordred no se alejó, se quedó cerca, su frente en la suya y su cuerpo encorvado. 

 

Estaban tan juntos que podía sentir su corazón latir.

 

—No estás solo —Fueron las palabras roncas del druida—. Me tienes… 

 

Merlín asintió, sorbiendo su nariz y abrió los ojos. Mordred estaba observándolo también y ambos se quedaron quietos, sus alientos mezclados en cada respiración. El corazón del sirviente se aceleró y sintió el impulso de cerrar la brecha entre ellos.

 

—Dime qué hacer, Emrys —Murmuró Mordred, tan cerca que él casi podía saber cómo se sentiría besarle.

—Solo... —Merlín tartamudeó, sus manos subiendo al cuello del chico—. Solo quédate así, un poco más. 

 

Él sabía que no era suficiente, incluso para el druida, pero había una línea que no podía cruzar. Mordred era un niño aún, él no podía saber lo que realmente deseaba. Cuando se separaron, le dio una sonrisa pequeña; sus lágrimas estaban secas y él se sentía mucho mejor. 

 

—Gracias. 

Mordred negó.

—Lamento lo que sucedió, ojalá hubiera podido ayudar más a Will. Si realmente fuera un sanador, incluso, si realmente pudiera usar magia, podría haber hecho algo.

—Sí —Merlín aceptó. Besó la frente de Mordred, que se coloreó. Un beso de madre era mejor que nada—. Sería mejor si ambos fuéramos libres para aprender, para que nuestros dones crezcan. Tienes razón. 

—¿Qué piensas, Emrys? 

Merlín miró al bosque con melancolía.

—En lo diferentes que son las cosas ahora. Solía venir aquí con Will, a jugar. Fue aquí que descubrió mi secreto —Sus dedos rozaron la áspera corteza del árbol caído—. Estábamos escalando y él resbaló. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba flotando en el aire y que mis ojos podían cambiar de color. Él no me habló durante días, después de eso. Me sentí tan triste. Pero un día vine aquí… él estaba esperando. Una sonrisa y éramos amigos otra vez —Mordred intentó imaginar la escena, a Emrys siendo un niño, como él—. Unos años más tarde, me retó a cortar este árbol sin usar el hacha. Uh, eso no resultó muy bien, ¿no crees? 

 

La risa del brujo hizo a Mordred suspirar. 

 

—Hubiera sido bueno —Dijo con timidez—. Conocerte cuando tenías mi edad. 

—Lo importante es que nos conocemos ahora —Mordred asintió en acuerdo—. Vamos, debemos volver. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar mi famosa guiso de rata. 

—¿Rata? —El druida repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hey, Arthur dice que es deliciosa. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Parada en la puerta, mirando hacia el bosque, Hunith no se había movido ni un centímetro en mucho tiempo. Arthur, Morgana y Gwen la miraban con preocupación desde adentro, sentados en la mesa. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar. En la entrada al pueblo, Leon y los caballeros recibían elogios de las muchachas jóvenes, que estaban impresionadas por su fuerza y valentía. 

 

La mujer jamás había pensando que el rey reaccionaría de la forma que lo hizo ante la magia y, ciertamente, temía que le sucediera algo a Merlín. Sin embargo, al verlos salir del bosque uno junto al otro, con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, ella supo que iba a estar bien. 

 

Los alcanzó a medio camino y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, luego a un sorprendido Mordred. Ella besó la mejilla del druida.

Arthur salió de la casa y miró a Merlín. Ambos sabían que ellos debían hablar, así que Hunith dijo: —¿Caminas conmigo, Mordred? 

 

El druida asintió y le ofreció su brazo, como había visto hacer a Gwen y Morgana. Hunith sonrió y ambos se alejaron por la callezuela. Arthur y Merlín se quedaron parados en medio. El rey se sintió aliviado de ver que su sirviente ya no tenía esa mirada aterrada. 

 

—Has vuelto. 

—No me fui —Merlín respondió—. Solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—Pues solo no estabas —Arthur echó una mirada a Mordred y Hunith—. Como sea, lamento lo de William. Sé que era un amigo cercano. 

—Él todavía lo es. 

—Sabías que era un hechicero, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que querías decirme en la mañana —Merlín apretó su puño y no respondió—. Sabes lo peligrosa que es la magia, Merlín. No deberías haberme ocultado algo así.

—¿Peligrosa? —Repitió, molesto—. Él salvó nuestras vidas, Arthur, y lo hizo sin esperar nada a cambio, aún a cuestas de arriesgarse a ser ejecutado. Salvó tu trasero real, pero aún así piensas mal de él.

—Merlín, yo no… 

—No, solo —Levantando una mano, él comenzó a caminar a la casa—. Solo dejémoslo así. 

—No, espera —El rey le detuvo—. No puedes pensar eso realmente. Que la magia es buena. 

—¿Por qué no? El que tu padre haya muerto por alguien que eligió utilizarla para el mal, no significa que todos sean de esa forma. Vi como miraste a Mordred cuando dijo que él había sido.

—Él… Él no es un hechicero también, ¿o sí? 

—Aún si lo fuera —Merlín mordió—. ¿Qué daño te ha hecho él? 

—Ninguno. 

—¿¡Entonces a qué le temes!? 

—A nada, Merlín, no le temo a nada. ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma?

—Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez porque mi mejor amigo murió el día de hoy y sólo puedes pensar en que era un hechicero que podía matarte. Aunque, sorpresa, ¡no lo hizo!

Arthur retuvo el aire.

—No puedes hablarme así. 

—Dime una cosa, señor —Él dijo, utilizando la palabra casi como un insulto. Pero luego una calma fría recorrió su cuerpo y él lució solo muy triste—. ¿Si fuera yo, qué es lo que pensarías? 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Pensarías que soy malvado? Me conoces, más que muchas otras personas en Camelot. Si tuviera magia, ¿tu opinión cambiaría de mí? 

 

Arthur se quedó en silencio y Merlín continuó su camino, sin detenerse más en ello. Había dicho lo que quería decir y la duda estaba plantada en la cabeza del rey. Ese era el primer paso que había decidido dar. La respuesta de Arthur le ayudaría a decidir lo que haría después. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

—¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí, Mordred? —Dijo Hunith. 

—¿Aquí? —Él repitió—. ¿Contigo? 

—Sí. 

—¿Qué hay de Emrys? 

—Él seguramente volverá a Camelot, a dónde pertenece —Ella vio que el chico bajaba la mirada, pensativo. Había una gran tristeza en él que le inspiraba compasión y cariño. Sabía que quería a Merlín, que su mayor deseo era quedarse a su lado—. ¿No es tiempo de volver a ser quién eres en realidad?... Sea lo que sea que decidas, por lo que has hecho estos días, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi hogar. Gracias —Ella sonrió—. Gracias por proteger a Merlín. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

En el amanecer, Merlín observó su antiguo hogar, sopesando si debía irse o quedarse. Su madre se acercó, silenciosa.

 

—Será mejor que te vayas. 

Que supiera lo que pasaba por su mente no le sorprendió, ella siempre había sabido. 

—No tengo que hacerlo. 

—Sí, tienes qué —Ella aseguró. Merlín la miró.

—Si algo te sucediera… 

—Sé dónde encontrarte. Pero ahora, tienes que irte, mi niño. Arthur aún te necesita un poquito más y tú a él. Son las caras de una misma moneda. 

Merlín sonrió.

—He escuchado eso antes, de alguien más. Voy a extrañarte mucho.

 

Ellos se abrazaron. Hunith se tomó su tiempo para observarle. Despedirse por segunda vez era igual de doloroso.

 

—Cuando te fuiste, eras solo un niño. Ahora mírate, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Cuídate.

_ “Emrys”.  _ Mordred llamó en su cabeza.  _ “Estamos listos”.  _

Hunith sonrió.

—El momento de la verdad llegará cuando sea necesario, pero debo pedirte una cosa más...

 

Merlín se reunió con los demás y todos cabalgaron hacia Camelot una vez más, su camino iluminado por el sol naciente. El brujo miró a Mordred, que iba a su lado, teniendo una charla con Morgana y las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. 

 

_ “Dile a Mordred lo que sientes”.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un capítulo más! Y ¡wow! Es largo. Siempre he pensado que en la serie no mostraron mucho el vínculo que Merlín compartía con Will, aunque con sus miradas y gestos se podía adivinar lo cercanos que fueron. (Yo, secretamente, creo que Will estaba enamorado de Merlín xD). 
> 
> Aquí podemos ver como la relación de Merlín y Mordred avanza, lento, pero lo hace. ¡Han pasado de las manos a los besos! Jaja, a veces siento que escribo un drama coreano. ¡Los besos más esperados del mundo!
> 
> ¡Espero puedan dejarme su opinión! Saben que agradezco los kudos y los comentarios! :D


	8. El niño que quería ser hombre

###  **El niño que quería ser hombre**

  
  


Merlín no quería aceptar lo que sentía por Mordred, a pesar de que era tan  claro, incluso para él. Por lo tanto, lo que su madre le había pedido era imposible. Él jamás iba a sugestionar al niño de esa forma, no importaba cuánto deseaba simplemente acurrucarse con él en sus brazos. 

 

Por ello, cuando al fin llegaron a Camelot después de dos días, ya había decidido el curso de acción que tomaría en adelante.

 

Mordred tenía que volver a ser un niño.

 

Quizá, sólo así, su corazón dejaría de acelerarse cada vez que lo veía acercarse y su cuerpo de reaccionar a su contacto.

 

Aquella tarde, entró a la torre sintiéndose exhausto; él y Mordred tenían los cabellos alborotados y los hombros hundidos. Gaius, feliz de que volvieran en una sola pieza, sonrió ampliamente y les palmeó en los hombros por un buen trabajo. El anciano los envió a asearse, porque  —fue sincero cuando lo dijo—, olían muy mal. Incluso les dio el jabón en el que había estado trabajando mientras no estaban.

 

Mordred, que nunca pasaba de decir  _ “Sí, Gaius”, _ se volvió hacia él y, con los ojos más grandes y brillantes que le había visto, le dijo:

 

—¿Nos aseamos juntos? 

 

Merlín no había esperado eso y sus orejas se pusieron imposiblemente rojas, siguiendo por su cuello y su cara, cuando los pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza. 

 

—¿Eh? 

 

Gaius se acercó para examinarlo, pensando que quizá estaba teniendo un ataque de algo, incluso una reacción alérgica.

—Respira, muchacho. ¿Estás bien? 

—¡Sí! —Merlín exclamó, moviéndose nerviosamente en su lugar, sus manos articulando hacia la puerta y todo corriendo tan rápido—. Sí, todo está bien. Ah  mejor dejémoslo para otra ocasión. Debo ver… ¡olvidé algo! 

 

Salió a toda prisa, dando tropiezos con sus torpes pies. Gaius y Mordred se quedaron parados en sus lugares, sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido. El médico miró a su ayudante, sus cejas casi tocando el inicio del blanco cabello.

 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? 

Mordred simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 

Merlín corrió por el pasillo sin saber a dónde ir. Era un hecho que Mordred no pensaba en nada extraño cuando había dicho eso, que quizá creía que se habían vuelto así de cercanos después de lo de Ealdor. 

 

—Voy a perder la cabeza —Se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba.

 

No volvió a la torre hasta que pasó al menos una hora, se lavó y se sentó a la mesa, todo como una rutina abrumadora.

 

—Creo que deberíamos volver a intentar romper el hechizo. 

 

Tanto Gaius como el chico druida, que habían estado charlando sobre un remedio que habían encargado, detuvieron lo que hacían en el acto. Mordred ni siquiera pudo tragar y se obligó a pasarse el guiso, que de pronto ya no sabía tan bien. Merlín no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo y temo que tenga algún efecto secundario. Es probable que tu magia sufra algún daño o que te quedes de esa forma.

—¿Y eso sería tan malo? —El niño dijo con pesar.

Gaius miraba de uno a otro, sin saber que opinar realmente. Merlín negó.

—Es solo que no sabes qué puede pasar. No es normal que un niño se salte la edad así —Mordred guardó silencio, mirando su plato con la desolación plagando su joven rostro—. ¿No quieres volver a tener la edad correcta? ¿No extrañas tu hogar? 

—Sí, lo hago —Murmuró. 

—Entonces puedes recuperarlo.

—Sé que no puedo. 

 

Mordred se levantó bruscamente y se fue a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Merlín, sorprendido de su reacción, sintió que su corazón se volvía muy pesado. 

 

—Sabes que pensaba en su padre, ¿no es cierto? —Gaius dijo con tristeza—. Sé que él debe volver a ser un niño, realmente lo entiendo, pero creo que para él ese no es el problema. Si Mordred vuelve a la normalidad no podrá quedarse en Camelot.

Merlín sabía bien lo que sucedería cuando lo mencionó.

—Él no pertenece aquí, Gaius. 

El anciano le miró, sorprendido y horrorizado. —¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Merlín?

—El hechizo no durará para siempre, lo sé —Le explicó—. Se alimenta de mi magia, puedo sentirlo. Absorbe una pequeña parte de mi poder y, de verdad, de verdad, no me importaría dejarsela. Pero Gaius —Él suspiró—. Ha pasado más en este viaje de lo que piensas. 

 

Merlín procedió a contarle todo, sobre Will, sobre lo que sucedió con Arthur y Gaius frunció el ceño conforme la historia seguía y seguía. El anciano respetó el luto de su protegido con un largo silencio después de que terminó, solo el sonido del fuego crepitando. 

 

—Si Arthur se entera, si él descubre que hemos protegido a Mordred todo este tiempo… 

—Entiendo.

—Mordred debe volver con su gente, solo con ellos estará a salvo. Al menos por ahora, mientras intento convencer a Arthur de que la magia no es mala. 

—Debe ser difícil para ti, tener que hacer una elección de tal magnitud. 

—Casi se lo digo —Confesó el sirviente, mirando a Gaius con el alma expuesta—. Casi lo hago. Podría haberme quedado en Ealdor, pero pensé en ti… 

 

Gaius se levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos de forma paternal, su arrugada mano acariciando las hebras oscuras de su cabello revuelto. 

 

—Tienes un gran corazón, Merlín. Estoy seguro de que lograrás que el rey entienda. 

 

Él asintió, porque no sabía qué más hacer. Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, como si las hubiera estado acumulando por mucho tiempo. Tener que dejar ir a Mordred era algo que jamás pensó que dolería de tal forma, no quería tener que elegir entre él y su destino. 

 

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Gaius se acomodó en su catre. Merlín se quedó en la mesa un poco más, hasta que el fuego se extinguió y se quedó a oscuras. Él titubeó ante la puerta de su habitación.

 

¿Y si Mordred seguía despierto? ¿Estaría molesto con él? 

 

Se armó de valor. Dentro, la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana iluminaba lo suficiente para ver. Mordred estaba dormido, seguramente había caído por el cansancio. Después de todo, Arthur les había hecho cazar liebres en el camino de vuelta para ver si Agravaine se tragaba el cuento de que se los había encontrado por casualidad. Merlín se acostó con cuidado.

—Emrys —Murmuró el druida entre el sueño y se acurrucó en sus brazos como solían hacerlo cada noche. Merlín lo miró por un largo rato, luego simplemente lo abrazó.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Mientras el concejo se reunía en la sala, Merlín observó al rey con ojos insistentes. Si Arthur lo notó, no se dio por aludido. Agravaine no había dicho mucho sobre el engaño, pero seguramente se lo recordaría cuando algo no fuera bien, porque se veía que era ese tipo de persona.

 

Arthur había enviado a hacer una mesa redonda para sus reuniones y, después de más de una semana de ausencia en Ealdor, ésta estaba colocada al fin en su lugar. Según todos los sirvientes, había sido un suplicio meter algo tan grande por puertas muy pequeñas.

 

Por supuesto, Merlín no podía sentarse en ella.

Él estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, como lo dispensable que era para el rey. Es decir, siempre que faltaba por alguna razón, había otro sirviente que le suplió. Fuera de salvar su gran trasero en secreto, el rey no lo necesitaba para nada. 

 

Pero Arthur era diferente a su padre, en las semanas que llevaba reinando ningún hechicero había sido sentenciado y, ciertamente, no habían intentado asesinarlo. 

 

Después de la reunión, siguió a Arthur hacia sus habitaciones, llevando el papeleo que se había generado en sus brazos, cuidando de no tirar nada por accidente.

 

—Estás muy callado —Comentó el rey—. No has dicho nada desde los buenos días de la mañana. ¿Es que sigues molesto por el asunto de Ealdor? 

—Solo intento concentrarme por dónde camino —Él murmuró de vuelta. 

—Bien, esos papeles son importantes. 

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio otra vez, como si mantener una conversación simple fuera difícil. Mordred dobló un pasillo, llevando un frasco vacío en su mano. Los ojos de Merlín le siguieron, aunque no quisiera.

 

—Mordred —Llamó Arthur al druida, que se sobresaltó un poco. Caminó hacia él.

—Señor.

—¿Has seguido practicando? —Mordred negó—. Puedes unirte a nosotros en el entrenamiento, para que lo hagas. 

Mordred miró a Merlín y sus hombros se hundieron.

—Gracias. Es muy amable. Pero Gaius me necesita por ahora, estuve fuera mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo, eres bastante responsable. Me gusta eso. Gaius ya está muy cansado para estar corriendo por el castillo. 

 

Y palmeando el hombro del muchacho, le sonrió.

 

—Sigue con tu trabajo. 

 

Merlín comprendió entonces que lo hizo para que viera que no tenía nada en contra de él. Pero era ya demasiado tarde para eso. Siguió caminando, aún cuando Mordred no dejó de mirarle y preguntar en su cabeza qué iba mal.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Gaius notó lo apagado que Mordred lució durante todo el día y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía triste tampoco. Pero Merlín tenía razón en todo, el niño debía volver a lo que era. Él incluso había comenzado a olvidar que esa no era su apariencia, porque lo había conocido así, como un muchacho.

 

El chico dio un largo suspiro al machacar sin mucho ánimo con el mortero. 

—¿Estás bien, Mordred? 

—Sí —Respondió casi en un susurro.

—¿Estás seguro? 

—Es solo… que creí que era el amigo de Emrys. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Gaius dejó su libro y se quitó las gafas.

—Eres su amigo. 

—No ha hablado conmigo desde la otra noche. Desde esa mañana, cuando me despierto, ya no está. Y apenas lo he visto un par de veces en los pasillos. 

—¿Dices que está evadiéndote? —Mordred asintió y le miró, sus ojos de cachorrito a punto de llorar. Gaius no podría soportar de nuevo su llanto, así que espabiló—. Ha estado un poco ocupado.

—Puedo sentir que está triste.

—¿Sentir? ¿Qué quieres decir con sentir?

—Es como, uhm, como hablar en nuestras mentes. Lo que siente a veces entra por esa pequeña puerta abierta. Incluso he podido sentir tu tristeza también, Gaius.

—¿Es así? 

—No pienses que lo hago a propósito. 

Gaius sonrió.

—Nunca pensaría eso, Mordred. Sé que eres respetuoso con los demás. Merlín solo está bajo mucha presión. Ahora, ¿podrías ir a dejarle esto a la princesa Morgana?

 

Tomando el frasco que le extendió, el druida asintió. Abandonó la torre con un paso suave y una mirada pensativa. Mordred se preguntaba por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas, por qué simplemente no podía quedarse dónde era tan feliz. 

 

Tocó la puerta de Morgana un par de veces, esperando que Gwen abriera. Pero la doncella no apareció, en cambio, la joven princesa sonrió al verlo. 

 

—Mordred, ¿has venido a visitarme?

—Gaius manda esto —Extendió el frasco y ella lo tomó—. Su alteza.

—Gracias, pero llámame sólo Morgana, somos amigos. Vamos, pasa un momento, no te he visto desde que volvimos.

 

Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él miró el amplio espacio y la gran cama. Mordred no había entrado a sus cámaras nunca, solo había estado en la puerta antes de que Uther muriera. El solo recuerdo le hizo bajar la mirada.

 

La princesa se movió con fluidez, dejando el frasco en la mesita de noche y sus ojos se posaron en él. Ella se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas para que la acompañara.

 

—¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos? —Dijo, con una sonrisa pequeña—. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

—Una persona.

—¿Una persona? —Ella repitió—. ¿Qué hay con esa persona?

—Creo que la he hecho enojar. 

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Yo… —Mordred frunció el ceño—. Creo que hice algo malo. Algo que no debí haber hecho.

—¿Y qué es?

—Le di un beso —Dijo y luego apretó los labios, sus mejillas coloreándose—. Bueno, muchos. 

La boca de Morgana se abrió, igual que sus ojos. El chico se asustó un poco cuando se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Le has besado? 

—Estaba llorando, no sabía qué más hacer. Se veía tan triste y quería que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Entonces le besaste muchas veces? 

—Sí, en las dos mejillas.

—¿Mejillas? —Morgana lució un poco decepcionada—. Oh, entiendo. ¿Y qué hizo? 

—Dijo gracias.

—Entonces no creo que esté enojada contigo, Mor. 

—Pero ha estado huyendo de mí. Se fue cuando le pregunté si nos aseábamos juntos, me ignoró cuando le hablé.

 

Morgana se cubrió la boca para esconder la sonrisa que floreció en sus labios, sin poder creer que realmente Mordred no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Él era, en muchos aspectos, como un niño pequeño e inexperto. Pero con esa cara, dudaba que alguna chica no hubiera intentado algo antes. No por nada Merlín había estado espantando doncellas. 

 

—Creo que le gustas —Ella opinó—. Es solo que, tal vez, no sabe cómo decírtelo. 

—Pero yo sé que le gusto. Si no le gustara, no seríamos amigos. 

—¿Uh? Mordred, ¿no sabes la diferencia entre ser amigos y estar enamorado? —Ante la falta de respuesta, ella sonrió—. Oh, por amor a Camelot… ¿nunca antes te has enamorado?

 

Mordred la miró, su expresión diciendo que pensaba que hablaba en otro idioma. Ella decidió que era tan lindo. Estúpida y afortunada quien se lo hubiera ganado.

 

—Es fácil saber si lo estás —Ella explicó—. Lo sabes, como sabes que tienes hambre o sed, aunque nunca lo hayas sentido antes. Porque se siente diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Sí, diferente a los demás. Lo miras y te da vértigo en los dedos de las manos y los pies. Lo miras y es como si vieras las estrellas. ¡Incluso tu nombre se siente diferente en sus labios! Como si estuviera a salvo en su boca.

 

La forma en la que ella lo decía sonaba acertada y maravillosa, tanto que él solo pudo pensar en Emrys. En la primera vez que lo había visto y las muchas primeras veces después. La primera vez que lo vio sonreír, la primera vez despertando en sus brazos, la primera vez que tomó su mano. Y esa primera vez que estuvo tan cerca.

 

—¿Es como sentir un dragón en la barriga? —Le preguntó.

—¿Es eso lo que sientes? 

—Cuando veo su sonrisa, es como si el dragón agitara las alas dentro de mí. Y quiero estirar mi mano para tomar la suya —Mordred la miró con emoción—. Me hace sonreír, no importa que tan cansado o triste esté. Y quiero que sonría, quiero que sea feliz.

—La amas —Morgana susurró—. Amas a esa persona. 

 

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y Morgana dejó de sonreír cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron. Él asintió, porque era cierto. Amaba a Emrys, lo había hecho desde el momento en que le escuchó decirle que lo cuidaría. Y era tan diferente de cómo amaba a su padre, a Gaius e incluso a Morgana. 

 

—Sé que debo volver con mi gente, pero con solo pensar en alejarme, hay algo en mi pecho que duele.

—Oh, Mordred —Ella acarició su mejilla—. ¿Por qué debes irte? ¿Es por tu magia? ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

Mordred asintió y luego negó.

—Es algo complicado.

Morgana resopló.

—Es por esa tonta prohibición, ¿no es cierto? El idiota de Arthur debería levantarla. Uther murió por ella, no sé qué es lo que espera al mantenerla vigente. Ya es bastante malo que muchos quieran matarle solo por ser el rey. 

—No te preocupes por eso, nadie podrá hacerle daño —Mordred dijo, sin una pizca de duda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque, según las profecías de mi pueblo, el rey es quien va a liberarnos. Hay alguien cuidándolo, siempre. Así que no te preocupes, él va estar bien. 

 

El druida miró a la puerta de pronto, como si escuchara algo. Morgana, extrañada, intentó escuchar también, pero no había nada. Aquel chico era todo un misterio que no podía ni comenzar a imaginar. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la conexión que les unía, tal que podía sentir su tristeza y preocupación, además del gran aprecio que había desarrollado por él con tanta rapidez. 

 

—Ahora debo volver con Gaius, está esperándome. 

—Mordred —Ella tomó su mano cuando se levantó, Mordred la miró—. Yo creo... que cuando amas a alguien, no importa el tiempo que tome, la espera valdrá la pena. 

 

Mordred sólo pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa pequeña y le abrazó, su cuerpo cálido contra el de ella. Era tan ridículo el instinto maternal que despertaba en su interior.

 

—Gracias, Morgana —Murmuró contra su cabello y luego la soltó. 

 

Cuando dejó la torre, ella estaba segura de que por lo menos había hecho lo que podía por él.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Aquella noche, Merlín encontró a Mordred mirando por la ventana abierta. A esa hora podían verse las estrellas y las antorchas en el pueblo bajo y la brisa de primavera entraba, refrescando la habitación. Él lucía tremendamente maduro, tanto, que temió que se hubiera olvidado ya del hecho de que era un niño. 

 

Se paró a su lado para observar. Las luces de Camelot siempre le proporcionaban una gran tranquilidad, desde el primer día que había llegado, hacía ya un par de años. En los días difíciles, nunca necesitó más que mirar las luces al anochecer y pensar que todos en el pueblo estaban a salvo una vez más. ¿Que significaban esas luces para Mordred? 

 

Merlín se estremeció al notar que quería saber todo lo que él pensara, el significado que le daba al mundo, lo que sentía, lo que le hacía sonreír. 

 

Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan perdido respecto a una persona, dividido entre el deseo de correr y el anhelo de quedarse. Mordred le miró y, fugazmente, él pensó que renunciaría a todo solo por mirar esos ojos para siempre. 

 

—Hey —Murmuró y, después de tres días en silencio, se sentía como si hubieran pasado años. Mordred intentó sonreír.

—¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo? 

—No estaba molesto —Aclaró. Acercó su mano con el impulso de tocarle, pero volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

El druida lo notó.

—Lo estás, lo sé —Lo dijo con un tono triste—. Lo siento, Emrys, no quise hacer algo que te ofendiera.

—¿A qué te refieres? No has hecho nada malo, Mordred.

—Sé que actúas así por lo que hice en Ealdor —Mordred se hundió en su lugar, tomando aire, como si le costara sacar las palabras—. Prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así, ni siquiera que voy a tomar tu mano si tú no me das permiso. Pero, por favor… por favor ya no me ignores.

 

El corazón de Merlín punzó cuando lo vio luchar contra las ganas de llorar, sus ojos mirando algún punto en el canto de la ventana. Y lo supo, que no importaba lo que hiciera, no iba a poder huir de lo que sentía.

 

Enviando lejos toda razón absurda que le había llevado a no querer tocar a Mordred, se acercó, tomando su mentón.

 

—Perdóname, Mor. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien.

Su tono indefenso hizo que las tristeza se atorara en el pecho de Merlín.

—No, no lo está. No está bien si te lastima y te hace llorar. No quiero hacerte llorar, nunca. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? 

 

Mordred llevó su mano sobre la suya, pero por lo demás, no se movió. Merlín quiso golpearse a sí mismo contra la pared. Atrajo a Mordred con él a la cama, haciendo que subiera, sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y estaba a horcajadas en su regazo. El druida se movió a sus deseos y Merlín recorrió sus brazos, hasta sus manos, sus dedos estirados y juntos. Llevó su mano a la mejilla.

 

Mirando sus dedos y apenas tocándole con la punta de ellos, el druida murmuró:

—Pero quieres que me vaya…

—No, lo que quiero es… —Merlín respiró un poco—. Que estés a salvo. 

—Estoy a salvo contigo.

—No, no lo estás. No después de lo que sucedió en Ealdor con Arthur. Mordred, no puedes hacer algo así de nuevo, no puedes dejar que lo descubran. Jamás había estado tan asustado en mi vida. 

 

Merlín le miró a los ojos. De nuevo, estaban tan cerca, a solo un suspiro de distancia. Mordred movió sus manos como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. Merlín tomó sus manos para que tocaran su pecho, donde su corazón latía como loco.

 

—Puedes hacerlo —Le dijo en un susurro—. Lo que desees.

—Temo hacerte daño. 

Dejando ir una risa pequeña, el brujo se acercó para besar su mejilla. Mordred dio un respingo y, colocando una mano en ese lugar, se ruborizó.

—¿Te hice daño? 

—No, pero siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

—El mío también. ¿Puedes sentirlo? 

—Sí… ¿es que vamos a morir?

—Yo espero que no —Merlín pegó sus frentes, sosteniendo su cuello, sus dedos enredándose en las puntas del cabello oscuro. Eso estaba tan mal en muchos niveles, pero se sentía tan bien.

 

Mordred se inclinó y sus labios se presionaron suavemente en los de Merlín, casi más como una caricia. Merlín cerró los ojos, apenas moviéndose, las lágrimas picándole los ojos de nuevo. 

 

_ “Te amo, Emrys”.  _ Él podía sentirlo, el amor que emanaba de Mordred como las aguas de un río. Sus grandes manos aferradas a sus codos. Así, de esa forma, no podía sentir dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro.

 

Él abrió los ojos, temeroso, cuando Mordred se separó. Los suyos estaban brillosos, felices. Y todo se sintió calmado,  _ correcto _ , por una vez. 

 

—¿Me amas? 

—Sí —Mordred respondió en voz alta. Y Merlín se dio cuenta, en un instante de claridad, de que su voz interna comenzaba a sonar igual que la exterior. Él llevó una mano a su pecho—. Tanto que duele. Emrys, sé que es malo sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que te miro, cada vez que me abrazas, quiero que nunca termine. Lo siento mucho.

—No te disculpes —Merlín sonrió—. Aceptaré lo que venga de ti, Mordred, siempre, no importa qué sea. 

—No es justo —Mordred cerró los ojos y sorbió su nariz, pequeñas lágrimas asomándose.

—¿El qué?

—No quiero volver a ser un niño. No quiero irme al bosque de nuevo. Quiero ser grande y quedarme contigo, con Gaius, con Gwen y Morgana —Limpiando sus lágrimas con un poco de brusquedad, Mordred se encorvó un poco—. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme así, Emrys? ¿Por qué? 

 

Merlín tomó su rostro entre las manos y limpió sus lágrimas con besos, justo como él lo había hecho. —Porque este no eres tú. No aún. Y sé que puedes sentirlo, la forma en la que la magia del hechizo que nos une se desvanece. 

—¿Me querrás aunque vuelva a ser pequeño? 

Él asintió. 

—Eres hermoso, de cualquier forma. Te amo, sin importar la estatura o la edad que tengas, Mor. Debes creerme. 

 

Ambos se recostaron, acomodándose como todas las noches. Merlín envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Mordred. Aún dormido, las  lágrimas del druida siguieron derramándose, haciendo un circulo de humedad en la ropa del sirviente. 

 

Merlín miró el techo de su habitación, acariciando su brazo. Pensó en las profecías que regían sus vidas. Y la pregunta que se hizo aquella noche antes de la muerte de Uther acudió a su cabeza.

 

¿Sacrificaría a Mordred por Arthur? 

 

La respuesta era definitivamente no. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Mordred se sentó en el banquito, luciendo como un cachorro desamparado que ha perdido a su madre, mientras Gaius preparaba el antídoto para el hechizo de envejecimiento, el líquido azul y cristalino hirviendo en el caldero de peltre. Merlín se lo había pedido esa mañana y tardaría un par de días en estar listo.

 

—¿Crees que pueda ser sanador algún día, Gaius? 

—Si te lo propones, todo es posible, mi muchacho. Seguramente entre tu gente hay hombres de grandes talentos que podrían guiarte.

—No conozco mucho a los otros druidas. Mi padre mencionó a Iseldir, el líder de nuestro antiguo campamento, dijo que él cuidaría de mí.

—¿Lo has visto antes?

—No lo sé —El chico miró sus manos—. Yo era pequeño cuando mi padre decidió que era mejor ir por nuestra cuenta. 

—Entonces no te sientes seguro de ir con él.

—No —Dijo con sinceridad y se levantó para ir al escritorio. Mordred miró el caldero, al líquido que lo volvería a la normalidad si todo salía según lo planeado—. Gaius, ¿estarás bien al quedarte solo de nuevo? 

El anciano sonrió con cariño y pasó su brazo por los anchos hombros del muchacho. —Mi niño, voy a extrañarte mucho, si es lo que quieres saber. 

—¿De verdad?

—Esta torre no volverá a ser lo mismo sin ti —Aseguró—. Y estoy seguro de que sentiremos tu ausencia. 

—Ojalá no tuviera que irme. 

—Puede ser temporal, si todo va bien con el rey. Estoy seguro de que Merlín logrará que cambie de opinión.

 

Asintiendo, el druida suspiró. —Gaius, ¿puedo escribir una carta?  

—¿Una carta? ¿A quién le escribirás? 

Mordred jugueteó con la cuchara de la poción. 

—A alguien muy especial. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo de conexión entre los dos últimos, para aclarar los sentimientos de Mordred y Merlín, con un poco de ayuda de Morgana ;) que ha resultado ser una buena consejera. Estoy tan nerviosa por lo que sigue, espero no hacerlo muy apresurado ni nada. He sufrido haciendo llorar a mi muchachito. 
> 
> Ojalá puedan dejarme un review, siempre son bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos el próximo jueves!


	9. Una promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil disculpas! Sé que dije que actualizaría el jueves, pero me enfermé muy mal y mi tendinitis y... ugh, fue horrible.

###  **Una promesa**

  
  


La puerta de la torre se abrió de imprevisto en medio de la noche lluviosa. Gaius saltó de su catre, asustado por el sonido; de la pequeña puerta del fondo vino un ruido como de un costal cayendo al suelo. Momentos después, Merlín bajó la escalerita en calcetines, su cabello aplastado en algunos lugares y levantado en otros.

 

Un relámpago iluminó la torre por un segundo. La figura que había entrado era oscura, cubierta por una capa empapada y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Gaius ya había alcanzado una vela y la estaba prendiendo, Merlín estiró su mano solo por si acaso y Mordred, detrás de él, intentaba espantar el sueño para ver qué sucedía. 

 

—¿Quién rayos va a esta hora? —Refunfuñó Gaius, iluminando con la llama. 

 

Para su sorpresa, la persona dejó caer un costal y bajó la capucha de su túnica marrón, revelando un cabello negro que se pegaba a la cara de una mujer por la humedad. 

 

—¡¿Madre?!

—¡Hermana! 

 

Exclamaron Gaius y Merlín al mismo tiempo. Hunith sonrió al verlos, todos alborotados y en paños menores. Al menos Gaius, que usaba un camisón blanco y tenía cabellos de vieja bruja. 

 

—Hola —Saludó alegremente—. Lamento llegar tan tarde. 

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? —Dijo Merlín, yendo a abrazarla sin importarle el agua. Su madre le besó la mejilla un par de veces.

—¿No puedo venir de visita?

Gaius, que ya estaba cerca igual para abrazarla, dijo: —¿Pero en medio de la noche? 

—Sí, la lluvia ha retrasado un poco las cosas —Ella justificó—. Pero vamos, al menos he llegado. Y parece que les sorprendí.

—¡Me he caido de la cama por el susto! —Exclamó el joven brujo. 

—Oh, mi bebé. Lo siento mucho. ¿Te has golpeado muy fuerte?

—Nada que un remedio con sabor horroroso no pueda manejar. 

 

Las sonrisa de Hunith los reconfortó, a pesar del frío que la lluvia había traído. La mujer miró entonces detrás, dónde Mordred seguía parado en la escalera, sus cabellos en el mismo estado que los de Merlín.

 

—¿No vas a saludarme, Mordred? —Dijo ella con tono un poco más suave de lo normal. Los otros dos hombres notaron algo extraño en su expresión antes de que el druida se acercara para abrazar a Hunith—. Es bueno verlos a todos. 

 

Merlín encendió el fuego de la chimenea con un destello de sus ojos y la llevaron para que le calentara. Gaius colocó agua para que se calentara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —Interrogó.

—Un par de días a lo mucho —Ella respondió. Momentos después Gaius le pasó una taza humeante.

—Bueno, yo volveré a dormir, si no les molesta.

—Oh, no, hermano, adelante. Perdona que te haya despertado. 

—No hay problema. Estoy seguro de que Merlín y Mordred estarán de acuerdo en dejarte la cama.

—No es necesario, puedo dormir en el suelo.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Exclamaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Hunith les sonrió y acarició la mano de Merlín con aprecio.

—Que buenos chicos —Sonrió Gaius, acostándose. 

 

Minutos más tarde, Hunith descansaba en la cama y ellos acomodaban un par de petates muy cerca del fuego. Los suaves ronquidos de Gaius eran un sonido de fondo constante. Ambos se sentaron y Mordred pasó su mano por el cabello de Merlín.

 

_ “¿Te duele?”  _ Preguntó en su cabeza, para no molestar a nadie.

_ “No mucho. He sufrido peores”.  _

 

Por toda respuesta, Mordred beso su frente y le hizo sentir reconfortado. Al separarse, el druida tenía una mirada un poco atormentada.

 

_ “¿Qué sucede?”.  _ Mordred negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él, su mejilla retozando con la de Merlín como si fuera un gatito. Y como el cariño siempre era bienvenido, él se dejó hacer, empujando contra él de la misma forma. 

 

Se recostaron con los brazos y las piernas enredadas, lo que era un alivio al frío suelo de la torre. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Mordred, como si hubieran sido diseñados para encajar perfectamente. 

 

Y así se quedaron durante toda la noche, aunque por los círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos de Mordred al siguiente día, él podría decir que no durmió mucho. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

La madre de Merlín hizo el desayuno, lo cual fue agradecido por los tres hombres. A veces, hacía falta un toque femenino en ese lugar, cosa que ella expresó al decirles que, aunque Mordred mantenía todo razonablemente limpio, la torre era un desastre de objetos, libros y hierbas que daban la sensación de estar abarrotada hasta el único rincón.

 

Ninguno de ellos pudo argumentar lo contrario.

 

Entonces Hunith dijo que iría al pueblo para conseguir algunas semillas tardías, ya que planeaba hacer un pequeño huerto de nabos, o algo parecido. Merlín se ofreció a ir con ella después de informarle al rey que estaba allí. 

 

Para su sorpresa, Arthur dijo que también quería ir.

 

—¿Cómo van las cosas en Ealdor, mi señora?

—Su alteza, por favor llamame Hunith —Ella pidió—. Las cosas van de maravilla desde que se marcharon. Hemos podido almacenar con éxito lo que quedó de las cosechas y racionarlo para el invierno. Ya tenemos listas las semillas para la próxima temporada.

—Es maravilloso oír eso. Permíteme darte una bolsa de semillas extra, sé que las necesitarán.

—Es tan considerado de su parte.

 

Merlín caminó algunos pasos detrás de ellos. Arthur, con mucha familiaridad, había tomado el brazo de Hunith, escoltándola como a una dama de la corte y los aldeanos alrededor estaban bien con eso.

 

—Solo es una cortesía, si pudiera, tomaría Ealdor bajo mi protección. Aunque, no de forma oficial, la tiene.

—Es usted un gran monarca, su alteza —Hunith sonrió—. Tan justo y tan valiente, como un rey debe ser. Si se me permite ser sincera, nunca esperé que conocerle fuera una experiencia tan grata. 

—¿Por qué dice eso? 

—Durante el reinado de su padre, que esté en el cielo, Camelot tenía un aire distinto. Yo solía venir aquí con mi padre y mi hermano mayor cuando muy joven. Mi padre era un galeno con talentos y amante de la curiosidad. Estaba bastante interesado en los beneficios que la magia aportaba a la salud. Y mi hermano estaba fascinado también, siguiendo con las investigaciones de mi padre cuando murió. 

 

Arthur lució sinceramente asombrado por sus palabras, pero no emitió opinión alguna, en cambio, escuchó con interés.

 

—Entonces, cuando llegó la gran purga y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia fue prohibido, Camelot cambió. Vine, solo una vez más, cuando aún llevaba a Merlín en el vientre. Y fue tan diferente, tan oscuro, de cierta forma —Los ojos azules de Hunith miraron a los de Arthur, que se vio intrigado por la forma en la que ella le observaba. Esa mirada solo la había visto en los ojos de Merlín, evaluadora, esperando  _ algo _ —. Su padre no habría aceptado ayudarme y, ciertamente, jamás habría pisado Ealdor para luchar a nuestro lado. 

—Solo hice lo que era correcto.

—Sí —Ella musitó—. Todos lo hicimos, supongo. A un alto costo. Perdone que sea muy entrometida, quizá incluso llegue a considerarlo una ofensa, pero...

—Solo pregunta, Hunith.

—¿Qué habría hecho si Will no hubiera muerto? 

 

Y allí estaba otra vez, la cuestión que llevaba atormentando la relación de Merlín y Arthur. Como si estuviera atado a él, el rey sintió que su sirviente se tensaba, aún sin verlo.

 

—Es algo que no tengo claro aún y que de verdad no sabría decir, dadas las circunstancias.

 

Hunith asintió en entendimiento y siguieron caminando por el sendero del pueblo en tranquilidad. Pero ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

 

—Recuerdo como era Camelot, cuando la magia vivía en cada rincón —Soltó, como un comentario cualquiera. 

—¿Magia? ¿En Camelot? 

—Sí, hace algunas décadas. El mercado era una mezcla curiosa, llena de todo lo que pueda imaginar. Cosas extravagantes y cosas comunes conviviendo en armonía como las personas mágicas y no mágicas —Hunith señaló el lugar y ambos, Merlín y Arthur, intentaron imaginar lo que describía—. Había cristales brillando al sol, hierbas de todo tipo y aroma. Criaturas de lo más inofensivas escabulléndose por las calles. Era un punto de reunión para sacerdotisas y druidas. 

 

Para Merlín eso sonaba como un ideal maravilloso, algo que a él le hubiera gustado vivir. Se imaginó a sí mismo, de la mano de Mordred, con su madre y Gaius, recorriendo el pueblo lleno de vida.

 

Era un sueño demasiado bueno.

 

Arthur sonrió con incredulidad.

 

—Mi padre jamás habría permitido eso.

—Oh, pero él organizaba los festivales de primavera más extraordinarios y gloriosos —Ella expresó, con emoción—. Asistí a un par de ellos, todo magia y flores. La corte disfrutaba de los espectáculos más increíbles, únicos en su tipo, y el rey Constantine, tu abuelo, tenía a su servicio a la gente más variada. Incluso, el mejor amigo de tu padre era un señor del dragón.

 

Incrédulo, Arthur no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera. Cualquiera que hubiera dicho eso cuando Uther vivía, habría sido sentenciado a la horca. Pero Hunith era sincera y añorante, como solo puede narrarse un pasado que se extraña y él, como un gran choque entre dos fuerzas, comenzó a cuestionarse todo conocimiento. 

 

Con gran sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que su padre nunca había hablado de su pasado, tal como no lo había hecho de su madre. Gaius jamás había mencionado nada más allá de la desgracia que originó su nacimiento. 

 

Y, por primera vez, tuvo muchas preguntas.

 

—¿Te sorprende, mi rey?

—Como no se da una idea.

 

Por su parte, Merlín estaba pasmado. Su madre había dado un paso enorme, incluso había mencionado que su familia estuvo interesada en la magia. Era imprudente, muy imprudente. ¿Qué sucedía si Arthur se enterara que su hermano era Gaius? Al menos era tan despistado para no haberlo notado ya. 

 

Su madre compró lo que necesitaba más pronto que nunca y, para cuando volvieron al castillo, Merlín se quedó a solas con su rey.

 

—¿Tú sabías todo eso? —Le dijo el monarca, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es la primera vez que lo escucho. Mi madre nunca había hablado del pasado como este día —Merlín se adelantó para abrir la puerta al comedor—. Parece que le has inspirado una gran confianza.

—Tu madre es una mujer impresionante, Merlín. Del tipo que esperarías que una madre fuera. A veces, no entiendo de donde has salido tú.

Merlín le sonrió.

—No hay nadie igual a mí en los siete reinos. 

—Por la gracia de los dioses.

 

Dentro del comedor, esperando al rey, Morgana estaba sentada. Ante su entrada, ella se puso de pie. Detrás, pegados a la columna, estaban Gwen y Mordred.

 

—¿Qué tal ha ido el paseo? —Dijo la princesa, acomodando el pañuelo en su regazo. Merlín jaló la silla para Arthur y luego fue a ponerse en la columna contraria. Mordred lucía como si quisiera correr para colocarse a su lado.

—Extrañamente informativo. ¿Sabías tú que se organizaban festivales de primavera en el pasado?

Morgana le echó una mirada a Mordred, que le sonrió. Merlín arrugó las cejas, confundido.

—He escuchado que es una celebración mágica, conocida por los druidas como Beltane.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Me gusta ir a consultar a Geoffrey y hacerle muchas preguntas, cosa que no te haría daño de vez en cuando, hermano.

Arthur arrugó las cejas y cortó la carne que le fue servida, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo también acudo a Geoffrey.

—Entonces no haces las preguntas correctas, me temo.

 

Una mirada más entre la chica y Mordred y Merlín comprendió, con un poco de terror, lo que sucedía.

 

_ “Ella lo sabe”.  _ Dijo en su cabeza, atrayendo la atención de Mordred. 

El druida pareció sentir su incredulidad y molestia y, si hubiera tenido orejas de cachorrito, seguramente las habría bajado.  _ “Ella lo descubrió. No se lo dije, de verdad”.  _ Merlín le creyó, porque Mordred nunca decía mentiras, a menos que fuera necesario.

_ “Confías en ella”.  _

_ “A Morgana no le importa”.  _ Mordred dijo, mirando a la mujer con aprecio, algo que hizo a Merlín sentirse un poco celoso. Mordred lo sintió.  _ “Es mi amiga, Emrys. Y, no sé si puedes sentirlo, pero ella tiene magia también, solo que parece no saberlo”. _

 

—Por Dios, Merlín, si sigues mirando a Mordred tan fijamente seguramente lo atravesarás —Arthur dijo exasperado—. Llevo medio minuto intentando atraer tu atención para que me sirvas vino.

—Arthur —Morgana le cortó—. A veces hacer las cosas por ti mismo no cuesta nada. No va a matarte, ¿sabes?

—Pero le pago para que lo haga. Si tienes un perro, no vas tu mismo por la vara… sin ofender, Merlín.

—No me ofendo, señor —Murmuró el sirviente, tomando la jarra y llenando la copa. Mordred y él estaban un poco sonrosados y Gwen negaba con la cabeza. 

 

Al verla, Arthur se aclaró la garganta y tomó su vino. Decidió que era mejor volver a los asuntos serios, estos le hacían parecer más intelectual y gallardo.

 

—¿Qué piensas tú sobre la magia, Morgana? 

 

La pregunta tomó desprevenidos a todos.

 

—Uh, yo… ¿no vas a cortar mi cabeza si respondo, o sí?

—No seas ridícula, tu cabeza se ve bien sobre tus hombros. 

—Oh, no lo sé, aún no confío mucho en ti. Prefiero mantener mi opinión para mí misma. 

—¿Realmente? A veces eres tan dramática. 

—¿Tu opinión sobre la magia a cambiado, Arthur? 

 

El rey miró su plato, como si fuera de pronto interesante. Luego, sus ojos barrieron a Merlín, Mordred, Gwen y su hermana, que esperaban una respuesta. Y, como siempre que se sentía juzgado, él actuó como si nada le importara.

 

—Claro que no, aún creo que la magia es malvada.

 

Los ojos de las tres personas con magia en la sala se apagaron y las comisuras de los labios de Morgana bajaron en decepción. 

 

La comida continuó en silencio y el rey supo, que realmente había arruinado algo. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Mordred buscó cualquier pretexto para tocar a Merlín durante todo el día. En el almuerzo su mano sujetó la suya bajo la mesa y, cuando Gaius se ofreció a dar una caminata más con Hunith por los jardines, él le abrazó en la soledad.

 

Aunque no se habían besado de nuevo, Merlín sentía que quería hacerlo. Cada hora del día, cada minuto y cada segundo. Pero no podía permitirse tal cosa, no con la partida de Mordred tan cerca. Sería cruel, para ambos.

 

No obstante, le gustaba demasiado cuando Mordred era como un gatito maleable. Era lindo imaginar que creciera para convertirse en un muchacho tan adorable, y que pudieran vivir sin esconderse de nada ni nadie, mostrando su amor al mundo entero con libertad.

 

Por eso, cuando Mordred de pronto hizo un sonido entre un gemido y un sollozo, y se alejó para salir de la torre como si tuviera la peste, Merlín se sintió confundido. 

 

Hunith y Gaius entraron un momento después, con los ceños fruncidos y las caras largas. La mujer le miró con un poco de lástima, puesto que debía lucir un poco abandonado. 

 

—¿Estás bien, mi niño?

—Sí —Él respondió, porque no estaba listo para decirle a su madre todo lo que sucedía con Mordred—. Solo un poco atrasado. Arthur me ha enviado a los establos. 

—Te acompañaré.

 

Ambos salieron directo a la ciudadela y se dirigieron a los establos. Su madre se sentó en una de los banquitos mientras él tomaba el cepillo y comenzaba a pasarlo por el lomo del semental de Arthur. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Hunith suspiró.

 

—Si no comienzas a hablar, Merlín, jalaré una de tus tiernas orejas. 

—No es nada, solo estoy preocupado por Mordred.

—Oh, sí —Ella murmuró—. El pobrecillo. Me preocupa también, lo vi llorando hace un momento.

Merlín fue a sentarse a su lado, desplomándose cual costal.

—Es solo que no sé qué decirle. Enviarlo con su gente parece ser lo correcto, pero no se siente como eso. Al menos, sé que estará cerca y a salvo. Los druidas son buenos escondiéndose y tal vez le visite una vez al mes, por unas horas.

 

Su madre lo miró, fijo y tendido. Había compasión y pena allí, como si pensara que era un niño pequeño otra vez. Era la misma expresión que puso cuando le dijo que había conseguido un lugar para él en Camelot y eso le aterró.

 

—Él no te lo dijo, ¿cierto? —Hunith tomó sus manos. Las de ella eran pequeñas y callosas, las manos de una mujer trabajadora.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Merlín… estoy aquí porque Mordred me escribió. He venido para llevarlo conmigo a Ealdor.

 

El color, si es que alguna vez lo había tenido, le abandonó en ese instante. Hunith pasó una mano por su mejilla para intentar consolarlo.

 

—¿Qué? 

—Me ha enviado una carta con un cuervo, lo cual me asustó un poco si soy sincera. Pero lo pensé durante toda la noche, antes de partir. Desde lo de Will, en casa la opinión de la magia ha cambiado. La magia nos salvó y muchos, incluso, han mostrado animosidad en ello. Supongo que aún le temen un poco, pero Mordred podría vivir conmigo sin temer a que le lastimen. Él ha expresado en la carta le gustaría ser el sanador de la aldea y yo podría enseñarle lo que sé. Quizá él logre un pequeño cambio en nuestro hogar, tal como tú lo harás aquí.

 

Para cuando ella se detuvo, Merlín sentía las lágrimas aguijonear sus ojos y pecho. Si Mordred se iba a Ealdor, él solo podría visitarlo una vez al año, si tenia mucha suerte. Incluso había tardado dos años en ver a su madre.

 

—¿Mi amor?

—Yo…

 

Merlín se puso de pie y salió corriendo de los establos a toda velocidad. Hunith suspiró con tristeza. Ella aún no comprendía el alcance del vínculo entre Merlín y Mordred, pero comenzaba a hacerlo.

 

O al menos, sabía lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Mordred estaba recostado en el regazo de Morgana, que acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Ella y Gwen lucían muy preocupadas desde que lo vieron llegar con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

 

La doncella entendió, después de que él no dijo palabra alguna, que quizá necesitaban un poco de privacidad. Así pues, hizo una reverencia a su princesa y salió, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Mordred, sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo siguió allí, con los ojos húmedos, en un silencio tal que solo se oía su respiración irregular. 

 

Cualquiera que los viera diría que era algo indecoroso para una dama ser abrazada de esa forma por un joven, pero Morgana veía a Mordred como su hermanito pequeño, así que no le importaba para nada. En los días anteriores, el druida había ido a visitarla sin falta para charlar y la había acompañado en algunos paseos. Hablaron por mucho tiempo, sobre magia más que nada. Morgana sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de ello. 

 

—¿Qué te aqueja, mi precioso Mordred? Tus lágrimas me parten el corazón —Le dijo, cuando pensó que podría morir a causa del silencio.

 

Le obligó a levantarse; poniendo las manos en su rostro, el chico no ocultó ni se avergonzó de las gotas saladas que le mojaban las mejillas. Ella secó una con su pulgar. 

 

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué te hace llorar de esta manera? —Poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, Mordred sorbió por su nariz y movió su cabeza con lentitud—. ¿No quieres decirme?

—No es eso —Él dijo por fin, preocupado por hacerla sentir mal—. Morgana, tengo todo lo que siempre desee.

—¿Eso no debería hacerte feliz?

—No cuando debo irme y dejarlo atrás.

—¿Te vas? —Repitió Morgana, con un gran terror invadiendo su corazón—. ¿Tan pronto? 

—Me iré a vivir a Ealdor, con la madre de Merlín.

—¿Ealdor? ¿Tan lejos? ¿Por qué? Creí que querías quedarte cerca de Camelot. 

—Es mejor si me marcho del reino, sería muy difícil para mí estar tan cerca y no poder venir. La señora Hunith ha aceptado enseñarme lo que sabe sobre curación y Gaius me ha dicho que puedo tomar algunos libros.

—Pero Mordred, no lo entiendo.

—No soy lo que parezco, Morgana —Él acarició la mejilla de la princesa, que comenzaba a llorar también—. No soy lo que ves y pronto el hechizo que me permite estár aquí va a romperse.

—¿Un hechizo?

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti para decir esto, eres mi amiga y te quiero con todo mi corazón. Morgana, soy el niño druida que Uther cazó antes de la llegada del caballero oscuro. 

 

Ella se quedó sin palabras, su rostro en una sorpresa casi abrumadora. No había, de ninguna manera, forma en que Mordred fuera el niño druida. Pero de pronto todo tuvo sentido, todas los huecos en sus historias.

 

—¿Quién ha puesto el hechizo sobre ti? —Mordred bajó la mirada, apenado y, cuando volvió a subirla, algo en sus ojos le dijo que jamás lo diría. Confiaba en ella, pero decirle eso iba más allá de toda confianza. Quizá lo había prometido. Igual, ella se hizo una idea vaga de quién podría ser—. Es la persona que amas.

—La amo más que a nada en este mundo.

—Y la protegerás, sin importar qué —Completó, esbozando una sonrisa—. Te vas por esa persona, para protegerla, ¿no es cierto?

—El rey no confía en la magia y jamás pondría en peligro su vida. Si el rey supiera quién soy, lo que soy, no me lo perdonaría.

—Has llegado a gustarle a Arthur, lo sé.

—No es suficiente. Toda mi vida he estado huyendo y, cuando estoy cerca de él, no importa cuánto me agrada, aún me asusta.

—Entiendo la sensación —Morgana murmuró—. Era lo mismo para mí con Uther, aunque no puedo explicarlo.

—¿Lo sientes? —Él tomó sus manos—. ¿La magia?

 

Morgana, un poco asustada, asintió.

 

—Al principio solo fueron sueños, pesadillas, que se hacían realidad. Gaius dijo que eran terrores, pero una parte de mí sabía que no era así y me aterraba que Uther lo descubriera. Aún me asusta, un poco, que Arthur también lo haga, que descubra… lo que soy —Sus últimas palabras fueron ahogadas y el pensamiento que tuvo, hizo que Mordred temblara.

—No eres un monstruo, Morgana, la magia no te hace una mala persona. Mi padre solía decir que la magia es un regalo que debe usarse para el bien, para ayudar. Y la magia no te define, son tus decisiones. 

 

La princesa sonrió, reconfortada y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios rojos. Era la primera vez que podía hablar abiertamente con alguien y Mordred era, en muchos sentidos, un espíritu afín al suyo; algo demasiado profundo les unía. 

 

—Ahora entiendo porque nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que no eres un muchacho, Mordred. Eres tan maduro.

Mordred sonrió tristemente.

—Merlín y Gaius también lo piensan.

—Yo daría todo porque te quedaras en Camelot. Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, mi encantador niño druida. 

—Y tú mi mejor amiga, princesa Morgana.

Ellos se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Prometo que lo intentaré. No voy a rendirme hasta que Arthur cambie de opinión sobre la magia y, cuando lo haga, deberás volver a mí, porque sin ti, este lugar se sentirá solitario.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Arthur chocó con Merlín a mitad de un pasillo. El sirviente por poco cayó, de no ser por sus reflejos bien entrenados. Su brazo quedó sujeto firmemente en su mano y entonces vio el desconcierto, la tristeza y desesperación en los ojos azules que siempre habían sido tan avispados. 

 

Ver a Merlín triste nunca fue su cosa favorita. 

 

—Cuidado por dónde caminas, cabeza de chorlito. 

—Lo siento —Él se disculpó y sus ojos revolotearon inquietos, buscando algo—. ¿Ha visto a Mordred?

—¿Mordred? —Repitió—. No. 

—Bien.

 

Merlín se soltó y le rodeó, lo cual era, en su opinión, una gran falta de respeto. Era su sirviente después de todo. 

 

—Merlín.

—¿Sí?

—¿Es que Mordred te ha hechizado o algo parecido? —Dijo, claro que en broma. Pero Merlín se tensó y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, obviamente.

—No encuentro otra explicación a esa creciente devoción que sientes por él.

—Bueno, ¿no es eso lo que se siente por los... amigos? —Merlín se atragantó en la última palabra y Arthur lo malinterpretó por completo. En lugar de pensar que Merlín sentía algo más por Mordred, pensó que insinuaba que no lo sabía.

—Últimamente estás siendo demasiado altanero, si me lo preguntas. Claro que sé lo que se siente apreciar a un amigo. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? ¿Está enfermo?

—No, él solo… —Como si no pudiera sorprenderle más, Merlín recuperó pronto esa ansiedad que le tenía apresado—. Debo encontrarlo.

—Lo verás en la torre seguramente, cuando terminen sus deberes. ¿Has terminado los caballos? Pareces tener mucho tiempo libre. No te pago para vagar por el castillo.

 

Merlín se desinfló y volvió en sus pasos de la dirección de la que había venido.

 

—En seguida, señor —Lo escuchó murmurar, derrotado. Y luego, muy bajito, como si realmente no hubiera querido decirlo, añadió: —No esperaba que lo entendieras. 

 

Arthur se quedó parado allí, pensando en la razón que le había llevado a perder de pronto toda la amistad de Merlín y hacerlo tan desdichado. Su cabeza viajó, mucho, muy atrás y se dio cuenta de que todo había comenzado con el joven ayudante de Gaius. 

 

Y debía admitirlo, se sintió preocupado.

  
  


* * *

 

 

El sol había caído cuando ambos se encontraron en el pasillo que daba a la torre. Merlín miró a Mordred, que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de los bordes. Él sintió su estómago caer y Mordred, que vio a Merlín como si de pronto todo su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, se sintió igual. 

 

—Mordred… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 

El druida contuvo el aliento y luego desvío la mirada. Avanzó los pocos pasos que les separaban y, si bien parecía que iba a besarle, solo le abrazó. Merlín enredó sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse. 

 

—Si me pides que vaya al bosque, lo haré —Le dijo—. Aunque no conozca a casi nadie, aunque me sienta muy triste y solo, y quiera correr de regreso aquí, si es lo que deseas, lo haré. 

 

Merlín lo apretó más fuerte y más cerca, su barbilla encajando en su cuello. 

 

—Mordred —Susurró—. No voy a pedirte eso, no podría ir contra tus deseos. Pero me habría gustado saberlo, que confiaras en mí. 

Mordred se alejó, tomándole de los hombros con sus manos.

—Jamás pienses que no confío en ti, Emrys. Eres mi persona, a quien más amo y temía que te molestaras, que volvieras a ignorarme. 

—¿Estás loco? —Merlín besó sus mejillas una y otra vez—. Lo único que quiero hacer es no soltarte.

 

El druida le imitó, besando cada mejilla como podía. A ninguno le importó realmente que alguien pudiera pasar por allí y verlos. 

 

—A veces —Murmuró el más joven por lo bajo—. A veces siento que esto no es suficiente.

Merlín besó su frente y descansó la mejilla en su cabeza.

—¿Esto?

—Los besos, los abrazos. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?

—No lo sé —Respondió Mordred con sinceridad—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen los adultos para demostrarse el amor?

 

Si alguien hubiera dicho que Merlín podría convertirse en una criatura tan roja, seguramente él se habría reído. Pero lo hizo y abrazó a Mordred tan fuerte, que este perdió un poco el aliento. 

 

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero seguro lo descubriremos cuando crezcas. 

Mordred suspiró, porque ese futuro le parecía ahora muy lejano. Pero sus manos acariciaron el torso de Merlín, que se sacudió. 

 

Gaius apareció entonces, bajando la escalera.

 

—Ah, aquí estaban —Dijo, se detuvo un instante al verlos y sus cejas se alzaron—. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

 

Tanto Merlín como Mordred se soltaron para ponerle atención, intentando olvidar el sonrojo en sus caras.

 

—No es nada, Gaius —Se apresuró a responder el brujo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Hunith estaba preocupada de que no vinieran. Ha preparado la cena. 

—Suena delicioso.

—Lo es, hay pudín.

 

Los tres subieron a la torre con una sonrisa, siendo recibidos por Hunith, que usaba delantal y blandía un cucharón.

 

La cena fue amena y familiar, sin que ninguno mencionara nada sobre despedidas, sobre magia o problemas, simplemente convivieron como una familia feliz, rieron a la luz del fuego y disfrutaron del pudín.

 

Ninguno notó al rey que observaba desde la puerta semiabierta, escuchando las risas y comentarios animados. 

 

Arthur notó con una pizca de envidia lo que su sirviente tenía allí y sonrió cuando escuchó su risa estruendosa, su madre relatando una anécdota graciosa.

 

Y se retiró en completo silencio, directo hacia el archivo. Ya que Gaius no podía responder a sus preguntas en ese momento, al menos sabía que Geoffrey prácticamente vivía entre la información. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


La primavera era demasiado radiante y alegre para el ánimo que Merlín y Mordred sentían en el momento en el que abandonaron Camelot, un día después. 

 

El pueblo lucía cálido y vivo a su paso, tal como todos los días desde el reinado de Arthur; Mordred vio a unas doncellas de las cocinas eligiendo ingredientes en el puesto de verduras y él les dio una inclinación de su cabeza, ellas por su parte, sonrieron ampliamente. Muchos saludaron a los protegidos de Gaius y, aunque sabían que había algo diferente en esa caminata, no pudieron encontrar ningún indicio de lo que era. 

 

Los muchachos echaron a andar por el sendero que se alejaba entre las casas hacia el bosque, transitado por caballos y carretas. Un par de caballeros pasaron, charlando animadamente en su guardia. 

 

El día parecía perfecto para todo, menos para una despedida.

 

Una vez fuera de la vista de cualquiera, Merlín deslizó su mano en la de Mordred, que la apretó con fuerza. No es que ninguno temiera ser visto, pero se sentía como algo solo suyo, que nadie más debía manchar con su conocimiento y habladurías. Con los dedos enlazados, ambos sortearon los árboles, desviándose del camino y andaron casi una hora en completo silencio. 

 

La hierba se fue haciendo más alta conforme se acercaron al claro dónde Hunith les alcanzaría en un par de horas. Merlín respiró el aire del campo abierto, salpicado de brotes blancos y morados. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Gaius para recoger hierbas en cualquier época y solo ellos lo conocían bien. Mordred se trepó en una gran roca para observar las montañas que se asomaban con timidez por sobre los árboles; se preguntó si a Merlín le preocuparía que trepara un poco. 

 

Era la última vez que tendría tanta estatura por algunos años.

 

—¿Puedo trepar al árbol, Emrys? —Se decidió a decir. Merlín, que no estaba acostumbrado a que le pidiera realmente permiso, elevó las cejas en una parodia de las de Gaius.

—Solo ten cuidado.

—Sé que me salvarás si llego a caer —El druida dijo y procedió a saltar de la roca y colgarse de una rama. Se apoyó en las más gruesas que encontró, cuidando de que ninguna fuera a romperse bajo su peso. Era la primera vez, desde que tenía al menos ocho años, que trepaba un árbol. Sus manos grandes le fueron un poco torpes, pero al final se detuvo a la mitad y observó el bosque que se extendía más allá. No era igual que observar desde la torre, pero no quitaba la belleza del paisaje. 

 

Al otro lado, pudo ver Camelot, brillando a la luz del sol entre abetos y cervales. 

 

_ “¿Quieres merendar?”  _ Dijo Merlín en su cabeza un tiempo después.

_ “Ya bajo”.  _ Respondió. 

 

Cuando soltó la última rama, Merlín estaba sentado en la roca con un par de bollos, jamón y queso, que seguramente habría robado de las cocinas. Comieron en el silencio de una última comida juntos y Merlín comenzó a preguntarse qué tan solitarios se sentirían él y Gaius al día siguiente, cuando Mordred no estuviera ni en el desayuno, ni la cena. La despedida con el mayor había sido emotiva pero suave, porque sabía que estaría a salvo en las manos de su hermana. Si bien el pobre Gaius estaba triste de no haber podido conocerlo en su apariencia original.

 

—¿Audrey te vio tomar esto?

—Le dije que eran para ti y hasta me quiso dar la olla de guiso —Merlín sonrió, picando su bollo. La risa varonil y ronca de Mordred le hizo pensar en un arroyo, el sonido haciendo que su estómago hormigueara.

 

Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber, iba a extrañar ese sonido más que cualquier otro. Bueno, eso era una mentira. Extrañaría sus murmullos entre sueños y el sonido de su corazón en la oreja. También, por supuesto, extrañaría su voz al pronunciar  _ Emrys. _

 

—¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?

Merlín ladeó la cabeza por la curiosa expresión. —¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

—Morgana. 

—Debí imaginarlo. Arthur también suele decirla. 

—¿Crees que note que me he ido? 

—Puede ser. 

 

Mordred terminó su jamón y miró entonces al frasco que descansaba a un lado de la bolsa del brujo. Se detuvo allí, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo, sus pensamientos en blanco. Era extraño para un niño enfrentarse a tales cosas como el destino y el futuro incierto. Mordred no había pensado en nada de eso antes de conocer al gran y poderoso Emrys, quien resultó ser la persona más maravillosa en el mundo. 

 

Y quien tendría su corazón para toda la eternidad.

 

—No me olvides —Le pidió de pronto, haciendo que Merlín saliera de sus propios pensamientos. 

—Nunca —El brujo dijo sin vacilar—. No sé cómo puedes pensarlo. 

—Yo nunca voy a hacerlo, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase. Mi hogar es dónde quiera que estés y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo. Tú eres mi hogar, Emrys. 

 

Sus palabras robaron el aliento de Merlín y de pronto el druida se inclinó para rozar sus labios, como aquella noche. Mordred no sabía dar un beso apropiadamente y Merlín tampoco, ya que solo había sido besado una vez por una aliviada Gwen, que se retiró antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. 

Al separarse tomó su cintura y lo atrajo más cerca, se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, solo acariciando sus costados. Mordred rozó sus labios en el espacio entre su mandíbula y su cuello, haciéndolo derretirse. Definitivamente no iba a olvidarlo, no importaba cuantas primaveras pasaran. Pero… ¿realmente quería él dejarlo ir?

 

—El destino apesta —Murmuró.

—El tuyo es grande, Emrys. Soy pequeño, pero hasta yo puedo sentirlo. Cuando te miré por primera vez, me sentí como un girasol de cara al cielo. Y tú eras el sol.

—¿Puedes ver la magia? 

—Brillas, un poco. 

Merlín sonrió.

—¿Cómo una armadura pulida?

—Como un cristal —Mordred levantó el rostro para mirarle—. Como las estrellas. 

 

Los largos dedos de Merlín delinearon su mandíbula, su rostro que había ayudado a afeitar aquella mañana. La piel de Mordred era suave a pesar de ello y él se detuvo en sus labios rojos. 

 

—Emrys, una cosa más.

—¿Qué es?

—Es sobre el dragón… 

—¿Aún piensas en él?

—No hay día que no lo haga. Su tristeza se filtra por el castillo, como un lamento, más aún durante las noches. Y sé que no te agrada, pero si estuvieras en su lugar, si estuvieras encerrado. ¿No estarías enojado también? 

—Sí —Él suspiró—. Tal vez.

—Entonces, promete que lo ayudarás.

 

Merlín asintió, porque no podía negarse a nada que él le pidiera. Él suspiró, alejando su mano. Ambos sabían que una hora ya había pasado, que Hunith llegaría pronto para reunirse con ellos y finalmente partir.

 

Era tiempo. 

 

Se levantaron de la roca y, en el prado de flores, Mordred sostuvo el antídoto con fuerza. Sacó la tela que evitaba que se derramara y a él llegó el olor un tanto amargo de poción y magia. Su primer instinto fue resistirse, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo. Su magia sin la de Emrys no soportaría mantener tal hechizo, terminaría agotando su cuerpo y su mente. 

 

Merlín tomó su mano libre, asintiendo en apoyo. Mordred suspiró.

 

Tomó el contenido del frasco de una sola vez, el líquido deslizándose por su garganta. Por un momento, nada sucedió y Merlín pensó que no funcionaría, igual que la última vez; pero Mordred frunció el ceño, se tambaleó. Él se apresuró a sujetarle.

 

La frente del druida tocó su pecho y, en silencio, observó el cambio. Mordred emitió un sonido ahogado cuando su altura disminuyó, sus músculos y huesos encogiéndose al tamaño correcto. Quizá debía doler. Pronto, le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura, su cabello acortándose y sus rizos disolviéndose un a uno. Con su reducción acelerada, la ropa le quedó suelta y Merlín se encontró sujetando a Mordred tal cual lo recordaba, pequeño y menudo, con la apariencia de que si presionaba demasiado podría romperlo. 

 

Esperó un poco para que el proceso estuviera completo, los hombros de Mordred cabían en sus palmas abiertas a la perfección y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando las manos pequeñas aferraron su ropa.

 

Mordred se quedó quieto, respirando superficialmente.

 

—¿Mor? —Murmuró. En ese instante, no sabía qué decir o si debía moverse. Sintió temor de que su cara reflejara algo que lo hiriera. 

Sin embargo, el pequeño druida levantó el rostro para mirarle y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, Merlín sonrió enternecido. 

 

Sus dedos movieron el cabello de su frente sudorosa para mirarlos mejor, en su versión joven, se veían más grandes y redondos que en el rostro de un muchacho, pero seguían siendo los mismos. Limpios, brillantes, preciosos. Los ojos de los que se había enamorado.

 

Mordred tembló como una hoja en el viento y él analizó todo lo que pudo. 

 

Acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, haciendo que estas se tiñeran de un adorable rubor. Bajó por el costado de su mandíbula redondeada, por su cuello y su hombro apenas cubierto por la gran camisa; por su brazo, que era más corto y esbelto, hasta su mano, que cubrió con la suya. 

 

Mordred le observó atentamente, su reconocimiento mutuo. Desde su altura, recordó cómo el joven sirviente había lucido aquel día en la ciudadela. Alto y desgarbado. Merlín se encorvó y su mano, pequeña de nuevo, se vio extraña sobre la mejilla afilada del sirviente, pero él se apegó a ella como siempre. Poniéndose de puntas, Mordred pegó su frente a la de Merlín y ambos se dieron cuenta de que nada dentro de ellos había cambiado.

 

—¿Ves? —Dijo el brujo en voz suave—. Sigues siendo mi Mordred y yo sigo amándote. 

Mordred asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—También sigo amándote, Emrys —Su voz sonó un poco áspera, pequeña otra vez, pero no les importó—. Mi corazón sigue latiendo tan rápido. 

—Tal como el mío —Merlín se alejó para admirar de nuevo sus ojos, a la extraordinaria alma que se escondía en ellos—. Ven, debes cambiarte. 

 

Sacó de la bolsa la ropa druida que Mordred había llevado el día que se encontraron. Había logrado remenrla después de sacar la sangre seca y, aunque era pequeña, le calzó a la perfección. Vestido de nuevo como un niño, el druida se veía más pequeño aún, más joven y lleno de vida. La cicatriz en su brazo sería el único recordatorio de su encuentro con la guardia de Camelot. 

 

Merlín pasó sus dedos por el triskelion en su pecho, luego le colocó la capa y ató el cordón a su cuello. —Como nuevo. 

—Gracias, Emrys. 

 

Pasaron la siguiente media hora simplemente mirando el cielo, recostados sobre la hierba. Merlín sintió que se quedaría dormido con Mordred sobre su brazo, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierto. No quería perderse ni un momento. 

 

El druida se levantó unos minutos después y él pensó que, tal vez, iría a asuntos más privados, pero Mordred se movió por todo el prado y, poniéndose en cuclillas, recogió un montón de hierbas y flores. Su capa druida ondeando mientras corría.

 

Con el cantar de los pájaros y los tonos azules perezosos del cielo, él pensó que no había tenido un momento tan tranquilo como ese en años. Pensó en Mordred, corriendo por los campos de Ealdor, ayudando a su madre en las cosechas y haciendo lo mismo que hacía en ese momento, recogiendo hierbas para tratar heridas superficiales o envenenamientos. Tal vez, algún día, Mordred podría volver para convertirse en galeno como Gaius.

 

Pero eso solo sucedería si él cumplía su destino, si Arthur no llegaría a infartarse al ver a Mordred exactamente igual después de varios años. Había un gran camino por recorrer y Merlín pudo ver las vertientes que se abrían en el futuro para él. 

 

Mordred volvió para sentarse a su lado y dejó las hierbas en la bolsa de Merlín. Un ramo entero de algunas de ellas, que eran margaritas con pétalos blancos como lenguitas unidos a centros amarillos, se quedó en sus manos. El niño vio que Merlín se sentaba y caminó hacia él. 

 

Con sorpresa, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo; le ofreció las flores con determinación arrugando sus delgadas cejas.

 

—Emrys —Dijo, tan solemne que era muy tierno y apretó los delgados labios rojos en una expresión que le había visto hacer siendo un muchacho. Merlín tomó las flores con sorpresa.

—Gracias, son muy bonitas. 

—Son parte de una promesa —El druida tomó su mano entre las suyas—. Espera por mí, por favor —Merlín se quedó sin palabras y asintió, sintiendo las lágrimas picar sus ojos—. Solo espera. Volveré a crecer y esta vez estaré a tu lado, Emrys. Para siempre.

—Para siempre —El joven brujo sonrió y asintió. Mordred pareció aliviado. Merlín lo dejó sentarse y acurrucarse contra su pecho. Se veía tan dulce de esa forma y sus ojos brillaban con pequeños destellos de sol, claros como el día.

 

Hunith apareció poco tiempo después y les encontró apoyados contra la roca, la cabeza del niño en el hombro de Merlín. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión de Mordred, tan adorable como su hijo lo había sido a esa edad. Verlo le trajo recuerdos muy felices. 

 

—¿Estás listo? —Le preguntó desde arriba. Mordred suspiró y asintió. 

—Sí. 

 

Merlín y él se acercaron al caballo, el brujo tomó la mano de su madre un momento.

—Cuídense, ambos —Dijo—. Sabes lo peligrosos que son los caminos.

—Podemos defendernos, ¿verdad Mordred?

—Golpearé a quién quiera hacerle daño —Aseguró el niño y Hunith lució orgullosa—. Recuérdale a Gaius que lo voy a extrañar, ¿si? 

—Lo haré en cuanto vuelva. Ahora, arriba. 

 

Alzándolo en brazos con una facilidad impresionante, Merlín ayudó a Mordred a subir al caballo, frente a su madre, que le aseguró. Verlo allí volvió todo real. 

 

Realmente se marchaba. 

 

—Emrys —Lo escuchó llamar. 

 

Él volvió a subir la mirada, que había bajado para ocultar su turbación y al hacerlo, Mordred se inclinó hacia adelante y chocó su boca con la suya. 

 

Hunith abrió muchísimo los ojos, más cuando una lágrima se deslizó del ojo izquierdo de su hijo, que devolvió el beso con una suavidad sobrecogedora. El beso era inocente, no podía negarlo, y tan puro como la onda de amor que le invadió el cuerpo. Mordred y Merlín eran tan jóvenes y estaban a punto de ser separados.

 

_ “Solo espera”.  _ Mordred susurró en los pensamientos de Merlín al alejarse. El mayor asintió. 

 

Sujetando las riendas y el menudo cuerpo en sus brazos, Hunith golpeó los costados del caballo para hacerlo andar. Merlín dejó que su mano se deslizara del animal y esta cayó a su costado, inmóvil. Se quedó parado allí, a la vez que Mordred giraba su cabeza todo lo que podía para mirarle, sus ojos brillando con llanto contenido y una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

 

_ “Lo prometo, Mordred”.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sigo confundida con el final, así que pondré a votación por ustedes. Dejen en su comentario el que más le gustaría :D ¿sí?: 
> 
> A) Que Merlín decida irse con Mordred y viajar por el mundo.  
> B) Que Mordred llegue a Camelot algunos años después.   
> C) Que Merlín vaya a buscarlo algunos años después a Ealdor. 
> 
> ¡Espero pueda votar! De lo que decidan dependerá de si agrego un capítulo más ;) Aunque, ya saben, igual haré viñetas pequeñas de amor. En el final les dejaré unos cuantos datos curiosos sobre esta historia y también la música que lo inspiró. Si pudiera dibujar (te odio, tendinitis) estaría haciendo ilustraciones sobre esto 


	10. La decisión del sirviente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para decirles que... ¡Inktober comenzó! Y adivinen quién está haciendo el #Merdredtober xD! Pasen por mi insta para encontrar dibujitos de estos dos tortolitos c: todo el mes estaré publicado, o al menos lo intentaré (mi tendinitis está matandome). 
> 
> ¡Hoy publiqué a Mordred gato! XD 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/neki_snape/

###  **La decisión del sirviente**

 

Algo curioso de las ondulaciones del destino, es la forma en la que viajan por la tierra, incluso hasta los lugares más inhóspitos. Por eso, tras la partida de Mordred, en Camelot ocurrieron muchos cambios. 

 

En algún lugar, un señor del dragón salió de su cueva. En otro, un Catha y su aprendiz miraron al cielo. Nimueh sonrió al cielo sobre los grandes mares de Meredor. Y el mundo dio un suspiro.

 

El primero de ellos sucedió ese mismo día, antes de que Merlín volviera al castillo. Morgana, en la desagradable compañía de Agravaine, verificaba la división de las cosechas de ese año, guardando las porciones de granos necesarias para el invierno de Camelot. Gwen iba a su lado, como era costumbre, tomando precauciones con su vestido y, también, ayudándola a echar un ojo en los registros que Agravaine escribía. Los agricultores cargaban los sacos hasta las bodegas.

 

Sería mentira decir que Morgana no estaba triste, pero sus deberes no daban cabida a las lágrimas; esas las guardaría para cuando estuviera sola en su habitación. La despedida de Mordred había dejado un dolor agudo en su pecho. 

 

—Mi señora —Dijo Gwen de pronto—. ¿Desea que vaya por algo de agua? Está un poco pálida.

—Sí, me parece perfecto. Hace un poco de calor. 

 

Gwen hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a entrar al castillo. Morgana observó la larga fila de hombres que se extendía hasta el portal del pueblo bajo. Ella suspiró, pensando en que Mordred ya debía estar lejos.

 

—¿Se siente bien, princesa? —Agravaine se acercó.

—Sí —Morgana espabiló—. Sí, no es nada. Solo estoy un poco deshidratada, pero Gwen ya fue por agua. 

—Quizá debería descansar, su alteza. Ya sabe, puedo encargarme de todo.

—Oh, mi buen Lord, cómo puede pensar que le dejaría solo con esta gran tarea.

Agravaine sonrió y su mano fue a descansar sobre su brazo, el cual ella había cruzado bajo el pecho. —Por usted, majestad, yo haría lo que fuera.

 

Su insinuación fue obvia y ella intentó no estremecerse, en cambio, sonrió educadamente, dando un paso atrás. 

 

—Que amable de su parte, pero no es necesario. Es mi deber como princesa. 

Él dio un paso adelante, aprovechando que el último aldeano había desaparecido en el pasillo interior. El guardia que les acompañaba había detenido al siguiente para interrogarlo sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. 

—Princesa, debo decir… sé que es un atrevimiento pero, he sido cegado por su belleza desde el primer día en que la vi. 

Morgana dio otro paso atrás. Agravaine dio un par hacia ella.

—Sí, es un atrevimiento. 

—No puedo evitar hablar de más, espero sepa entender. Quisiera… 

—Agravaine, aléjese un poco, por favor.

—Princesa Morgana, ¿cree usted que podría aceptar a un hombre cuyos sentimientos sobrepasan el límite del cielo? 

—Lo siento, no estoy interesada. 

Él insistió, acorralandola contra la pared, un poco fuera de la vista gracias a la estatua del caballo. Morgana solo podía ver sus ojos negros y pequeños, repulsivamente brillantes. 

—Yo la adoro, como no tiene idea. Y eso está matándome. 

 

El sonido de una espada al ser desenvainada resonó en el hall y la hoja brilló ante los ojos de Morgana, que había comenzado a pedir auxilio en su cabeza. Agravaine detuvo su avance y dio un paso atrás, su cara arrugandose en furia.

 

—¿Pero qué demonios?

 

Morgana vio a un caballero avanzar hacia él, su cota de malla tintineando. Era bajito en comparación a Agravaine, llevaba un yelmo cubriendo su cara y no había color alguno que lo distinguiera como caballero de Camelot. 

 

—¿Quién demonios te crees para amenazar al consejero del rey?

 

Bajando la espada, el caballero pareció solemne y peligroso, una advertencia corporal a que no intentara nada más. Morgana estaba aliviada. Justo en ese momento, Gwen apareció con la copa de agua en sus manos y vio todo con sorpresa.

 

—¡Responde!

—Me pareció oír que la princesa ha dicho que no está interesada, mi Lord. 

La voz fue una sorpresa. Aunque amortiguada, era claro que era una mujer. Entonces ella se quitó el yelmo, dejando caer una cascada de cabello del color del trigo más rico y sus ojos, marrones pero expresivos, se posaron en Morgana con tal dulzura que ella se sintió muy confortada. En cambio, al posarse en Agravaine, lucieron tan peligrosos como si se tratara de un depredador en su presa.

—¡Esto es un ultraje! —Agravaine bramó, pero no se acercó—. ¡Guardia! —El guardia, que había escuchado sus gritos, apareció—. ¡Arreste a esta mujer!

—No harás tal cosa —Dijo Morgana, haciendo que el otro se detuviera—. Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

—¡Me ha amenazado con una espada!

—Con justificación, ahora salga de mi vista si no quiere que presente una queja ante mi hermano el rey.

Airado, Agravaine sostuvo el aire por tanto tiempo que se puso rojo y pareció que su cabeza iba a explotar. Sin embargo, ella no desistió y él terminó apretando los dientes.

—Como ordene, su majestad. 

 

Luego se marchó; Morgana dio un gran suspiro de alivio y le hizo señas al guardia de que continuara afuera. 

 

—¿Pero qué sucedió? —Gwen se acercó a ella, preocupada.

—Ese sujeto iba a... —Haciendo una mueca, Morgana negó—. Ugh, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo —Su mirada fue a la chica vestida con armadura y le sonrió—. Muchas gracias por salvarme. 

Ella se cuadró e hincó la rodilla.

—Ha sido un placer, su majestad.

—No tienes que hacer eso —Morgana ofreció su mano, que ella tomó gustosa. Eran del mismo tamaño y había algo en ella muy familiar. La chica sonrió, mirándola como si sintiera lo mismo que ella—. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvadora?

—Mi nombre es Morgause, mi señora. 

—Morgause —Ella repitió—. Me parece muy curiosa tu forma de vestir.

—Estoy aquí para retar al rey a un duelo. Pero ahora que me he quitado el yelmo, me parece que no lo tomará. Mi plan era hacerle pensar que soy un hombre.

—¿Por qué quieres retar a mi hermano a un duelo?

 

Morgause arrugó las cejas.

—No sé si sea correcto que sepa mis motivos, princesa. Este reino vive en una gran represión y siento que es mi deber acabar con ello.

—¿Hablas de la prohibición, no es cierto? —El rostro de Morgana se ensombreció—. Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

 

Los ojos claros de Morgana miraron a Gwen y ella tomó una decisión.

 

—Gwen, ¿podrías traer a Sir Leon para que continúe con esta tarea? 

—Sí, mi señora —Dijo ella y se marchó de nuevo.

—Ahora, Morgause. Por favor, acompáñame. Quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Merlín comenzó a sentir la ausencia de Mordred como algo físico. El canal abierto entre ellos, gracias al hechizo y la comunicación mental, comenzó a desaparecer conforme se acercaba al pueblo. Al llegar al castillo, había un vacío en el fondo de su cabeza, como un pensamiento que ha estado allí por mucho tiempo, sin que se diera cuenta. 

 

Gaius lo recibió en la torre y enjugó una lágrima después de que le dio el mensaje de Mordred. Esa noche, la cena fue silenciosa.

 

De nuevo solo en su cama, las mantas no podían terminar de alejar el frío de la noche y él se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Sin que lo supiera, al mismo tiempo Mordred se había escabullido del petate para trepar a un árbol y miraba en su dirección, a muchos kilómetros de distancia. 

 

Las estrellas brillaron sobre ambos, pensamientos débiles que viajaban con el viento y solo llegaron a sentir de forma fugaz, pero que reconfortaron sus corazones lo suficiente para dormir hasta el día siguiente. Merlín se acurrucó en sí mismo y Mordred se dejó abrazar por Hunith. 

 

La primera noche siempre sería la más difícil. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


El segundo cambio sucedió dos días después, cuando Arthur se hartó de intentar animar a su sirviente por medio de bromas y decidió que irían en un viaje de caza. Junto a otros caballeros partieron antes del mediodía y siguieron el rastro de una criatura por el bosque oscuro. 

 

Arthur, con su ballesta lista, le indicó a Merlín la dirección en la que debían ir y a sus caballeros otra. Estaban cerca de un cúmulo de rocas, agachados, Merlín viendo sobre el hombro de su rey.

 

—Ve —Le dijo, cuando escuchó que una rama se rompió.

—Pero no sabemos lo que es. 

—¡Deja de ser un miedoso! ¡Ve! 

 

Merlín torció el gesto y fue a encontrarse con la bestia. En el camino, tomó una rama caída que era especialmente gruesa, por si acaso. Pero ante él apareció algo que le dejó sin aliento. 

 

El animal era blanco, puro como ninguna otra cosa y relinchó. Merlín dejó caer la rama y se acercó. El unicornio fue dócil y se dejó acariciar.

 

Arthur se asomó entre los árboles y al ver el resplandor de la piel del animal, sonrió. Por un instante, se preguntó qué clase de caballo era ese pero Merlín apareció del otro lado, acariciando su hocico y cuello. Entonces fue que notó el cuerno. Como cazador, Arthur jamás había visto una criatura así. 

 

Descendió sin bajar la ballesta, aunque Merlín parecía bastante feliz mientras decía palabras en voz baja, quizá para tranquilizarlo. Sin querer, pisó una rama. Merlín frunció el ceño y le miró, sus ojos yendo a la ballesta. El unicornio se apegó al chico, escondiéndose tras de él.

 

—¿Qué haces? —Dijo el sirviente.

Arthur sonrió.

—Hazte a un lado, seré el primer rey en cazar un unicornio.

Pero Merlín no sonrió de vuelta, ni se movió para el caso. 

—Pero es muy hermoso.

—Por eso mismo, imagina ese cuerno en el gran salón.

—No vas a hacerle daño.

Bajando su ballesta, el rey bufó. —Vamos, Merlín. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Conmigo? Quieres matar a este animal inocente.

—Estamos cazando.

—Arthur, por favor, no le hagas daño. 

Sabía que no iba a desistir, así que rodó los ojos. 

—Bien.

 

Una sonrisa sincera brotó en los labios de Merlín, que volteó para acariciar al animal otra vez. Era curioso, porque al unicornio parecía gustarle, incluso olfateaba su cabello. Arthur se acercó, el unicornio retrocedió.

 

—Parece que no le agradas. ¿Ves? Sabía que querías matarlo.

—Es un animal, ellos no entienden.

Bufando, el unicornio dio dos golpes con los cascos. Merlín le acarició.

—Que grosero, ¿verdad amigo?

—¿Por qué tú si le agradas?

—No lo sé —Merlín rió, cuando la lengua pasó por su oreja—. Quizá huelo bien.

—Creeme, no es eso.

 

Arthur observó los intercambios con los ojos ceñidos, tal vez fuera solo un juego visual a causa de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles, pero podía jurar que Merlín brillaba de cierta forma. 

 

Al final el unicornio se marchó, dejándolos a los dos en ese pequeño claro entre rocas. Estaba bastante tranquilo. Merlín se sentó a su lado.

 

—Gracias, por no matarlo.

—Si por ti fuera, nunca cazaríamos ni una liebre. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Has estado muy triste desde que tu madre y Mordred se marcharon —Arthur le miró—. Al menos esta vez sonreíste. 

Merlín le contempló con sorpresa.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

—Yo no diría que preocupado. Pensé que sería muy feliz el día que por fin guardaras silencio, pero ciertamente me irrita más que escuchar tus parloteos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Ahora vamos, que los demás esperan.

 

Tomó camino a donde los demás caballeros. Merlín se quedó un momento más en el prado y negó antes de seguirlo. 

 

Aquel día, Anhora, el guardián de los unicornios, estaba presente pero invisible y se complació de lo que presenció. Por todo Camelot comenzó a extenderse, como una ola, el tiempo de bonanza que caracterizaría la era dorada. 

 

Albion estaba naciendo.

  
  


* * *

 

 

El siguiente cambió llegó de la nada, mientras Arthur hacía una revisión al discurso que su sirviente había escrito para la próxima celebración de verano. El rey había pasado los últimos días desempolvando la mente de Geoffrey, pidiéndole que le hablara sobre Camelot antes de la purga. 

Sorprendido se había enterado de que incluso en la corte hubo un cargo llamado “Hechicero de la corte”, ocupado anteriormente por la hechicera Nimueh, la mujer que había revivido a Tristan de Bois. Arthur pensaba contarle esto a su sirviente alguna vez, aunque no estaba seguro de cuándo sería. 

 

—Merlín —Llamó cuando notó que el sirviente no estaba poniendo mucha atención. El muchacho le miró.

 

No era como si Merlín hubiera cambiado en algo más que en su actitud, seguía cumpliendo sus tareas en tiempo y forma, a pesar de que él decía que no era así. Pero ya no gritaba “levántate y brilla” al abrir las cortinas y tampoco lanzaba sus típicas bromas. Había algo mal con él, solo que no sabía que; era difìcil imaginar que Mordred tuviera tal efecto, no era la primera vez que Merlín veía a un amigo marcharse. 

 

Su mente viajó a Lancelot, quien quiso ser caballero —y en el poco tiempo que vivió en Camelot, fue como la uña y la mugre con el muchacho—, que se marchó para seguir probando suerte. Arthur se dio cuenta de que ahora que era rey, podía darle a Lancelot el título que se merecía por haber matado al grifo que aterrorizaba su reino.

 

—Sabes, he estado pensando en Lancelot —Ante la mención, los ojos de Merlín brillaron—. ¿Crees que aún quiera ser un caballero? Tal valor no se ha visto desde que se marchó.

—Podría intentar enviarle un mensaje —Respondió Merlín—. Es decir, no sé dónde se encuentra pero, nada se pierde por intentarlo… ¿A qué viene eso, por cierto?

—A nada —Arthur dijo—. Pronto serán las pruebas para nuevos caballeros. 

—Pero Leon se encargará de ellos, ¿no?

—¿Estás bromeando? Aquí ninguno es caballero si al menos no me da buena batalla. Creí que eso estaba claro.

—Pero Lancelot no es noble.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Es un desperdicio de talento. No todos podemos nacer nobles y buenos guerreros. Además de apuestos. 

Dándole el asomo de una sonrisa, Merlín rodó los ojos.

—Humildad como la tuya no hay en ningún otro reino, Arthur.

—Morgana necesita pretendientes.

—¿Estás insinuando que vas a dar su mano en matrimonio? 

—Lo he pensado.

—Oh, va a matarte cuando se entere. Es más, olvidemos esto. Nunca lo mencionaste, yo no sé nada. Sigamos con ese final. 

 

Arthur sonrió y negó con la cabeza, entonces comenzó a leer de nuevo.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Una semana después un cuervo se posó en la ventana de la torre con un pergamino atado a una de sus patas. Merlín le dio agua y migas de pan, porque el pobre lucía cansado. La carta era corta, pues el animal no podía llevar mucho, pero ponía esto: 

 

_ Hola, Emrys.  _

_ Espero que todo vaya bien en casa. Les extraño tanto a todos, pero Hunith es maravillosa también. Hemos sembrado los nabos y al parecer serán una buena adición para el invierno cuando crezcan. ¿Te parece que escribo mejor? Gaius decía que mi letra era muy fea y apenas podía leerla bien, pero he estado practicando.  _

_ Espero puedas escribirme. El cuervo es inteligente y sabe a dónde ir, creo, pero si llega a irse solo debes decir:  _

_ Cume mec. Hræfn wann!  _

 

_ Con amor, Mordred. _

 

La sonrisa de Merlín fue amplia y llorosa y Gaius lo encontró abrazando al cuervo, que le picoteaba un poco el pañuelo pero no se quejaba. 

 

—Merlín, vas a matar a ese animal —Le dijo—. ¿Por qué estás abrazándolo?

—Trajo una carta de Mordred.

 

Y la explicación fue suficiente, porque el anciano se apresuró para tomarla y leerla. Él también sonrió. 

 

—Sí, ha mejorado —Murmuró.

 

Esa noche, la cena fue mejor que las anteriores, pues Gaius había llevado pudín y la carta descansaba en la mesa; era como si un trocito de Mordred les acompañara. 

 

Recibir la carta provocó uno de los mayores cambios de todos. 

 

A la siguiente noche, Merlín descendió a las cuevas bajo el castillo con una antorcha. Kilgharrah lo vio entrar y, después de haber sentido todos los cambios que aparecían aquí y allá, no se sorprendió mucho de verlo.

 

—Ha pasado un tiempo, joven brujo.

—Dado que la última vez quisiste incinerarme, debería haber pasado un poco más.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás —Kilgharrah dijo, con un gesto pretencioso—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

—Mordred se ha ido.

—¿Le has dejado vivir después de todo? ¿Es que no te preocupa tu destino?

—Lo que a mí respecta, el destino puede perderse muy lejos. 

Kilgharrah abrió mucho los ojos, ofendido, sus fauces liberando humo como una caldera.

—¿Abandonarías tu destino por un niño? 

 

Merlín no tembló, ni siquiera parpadeó, ante el tono de amenaza. Pensó en Mordred, en lo que había dicho y en sus ojos brillantes.

 

—No. Lo abandonaría por Mordred —Dijo, su voz firme—. No voy a perder lo más precioso que tengo, lo protegeré a todo costo. Y aunque quiero a Arthur, no podría sacrificarlo por él —Con todo más suave, añadió: —Es de eso de lo que se trata el amor, ¿no es así? —Kilgharrah ciñó sus ojos, como si fuera a decir algo—. ¿No harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿No darías lo que fuera por hacer las cosas diferentes y salvar lo que más amabas? 

 

Hubo un momento de silencio.

 

—Tu convicción es grande, joven brujo —Dijo Kilgharrah—. Cuando tomaste al druida bajo tu ala, cambiaste el rumbo del destino y comenzaste a escribir uno nuevo. Esa devoción que sientes por el niño debía ser la que sentirías por Arthur Pendragon. Y ahora dices que renunciarías a tu deber, a tu gente y a mi, por ese chico.

—No renuncio a ti, viejo amigo —Respondió Merlín—. Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora. Mordred me ha hecho ver, entender, lo mucho que has sufrido. Gracias a él, a ese pequeño al que dices que debería matar, he decidido liberarte.

 

Kilgharrah inspiró, sus grandes ojos incrédulos y sus alas alzadas en anticipación. Merlín le sonrió, suave como la sensación en su corazón. 

 

—Quiero que Mordred crezca, a salvo y libre, no temeroso de quién es. Y quiero lo mismo para mí, para ti. Para todos. Se supone que ese es mi destino, Kilgharrah, no matar a mi propia gente. Yo también quiero ser libre. Y ningún destino me va a atar como las gruesas cadenas que te confinan a esta cueva polvosa. Dime cómo liberarte y lo haré, solo pido a cambio que tomes el ejemplo de Mordred y no culpes a inocentes de actuar en respuesta a actos cometidos por un monstruo, uno que, por cierto, ya está muerto.

 

Después de su discurso, Merlín tomó aire. Kilgharrah ladeó la cabeza, observándolo de una forma distinta a todas las demás. 

 

—¿Has tomado tu decisión, no es así? 

Merlín no respondió.

—Tu sabiduría perdurará en la memoria de los hombres a través de los siglos, Merlín —Respondió con un gran respeto y gratitud—. Cuando escuché por primera vez  las profecías, nunca pensé que viviría para verte convertido en un hombre sabio siendo tan joven, apenas eres un cachorro. Mis primeras palabras a ti, cuán pequeño eres para tal destino, nunca pudieron haber sido más erradas. Eres grande, como lo será tu leyenda. Es para mí un honor y privilegio haberte conocido.

 

Se inclinó ante Merlín; una reverencia que el brujo no había visto nunca en el dragón. Sus ojos, dorados, indicando que eran parientes. Merlín escuchó atentamente sus instrucciones y —después de ir por Excalibur—, con un gran esfuerzo logró romper los gruesos eslabones de la cadena que le había robado ya más de veinte años. 

 

El dragón le permitió posar su mano en su hocico antes de asentir en agradecimiento y volar hacia el cielo estrellado más allá de la boca de la caverna. Merlín se quedó a allí un momento y luego se marchó. 

 

Sabía que había hecho algo bueno.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Cuando entró en las cámaras de Arthur a la mañana siguiente, este estaba sentado en la cama. Su torso desnudo acariciado por los rayos del sol, que al mismo tiempo hacían brillar su despeinado cabello rubio. Merlín siempre había tenido ese bobo pensamiento de que Arthur había nacido con una corona sobre su cabeza, porque ciertamente, cuando era bañado por el sol, su cabello resplandecía como una. 

 

—Es impresionante verte despierto tan temprano.

Arthur no le miró, siguió fijo en la ventana iluminada. 

—He tenido un sueño extraño —Respondió, desconcertantemente suave. Merlín se movió para dejar el desayuno sobre la mesa. Los ojos muy azules del rey le siguieron entonces—. ¿No preguntarás si soñé con Lady Vivian o algo así?

—¿Soñaste con Lady Vivian?

El rey torció el gesto.

—Claro que no.

 

Merlín buscó su ropa y Arthur salió de la cama. Siguieron la rutina normal y colocó la camisa, los pantalones, el cinturón, las botas y peinó su cabello. No hizo ningún comentario sobre lo inútil que era sin él o que debería aprender a vestirse solo. De todas formas, sabía que no lo haría. 

Arthur le miró atento durante el proceso, parecía notar algo en la mirada de Merlín. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Como había dicho en el bosque hacía unos días, los momentos en los que su sirviente era callado eran escasos y preocupantes. Merlín esperó a que se sentara y le sirvió agua. 

 

—Merlín.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

 

El sirviente dejó la jarra en su lugar y se movió inquieto, ojos de cachorro confundido. —Arthur… 

—Vamos, suéltalo. ¿Qué es? 

—Tengo magia. 

Arthur resopló. —¿Qué? 

—Tengo magia —Repitió.

 

Por un instante, Arthur pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero su sirviente estaba serio, incluso nervioso y su mirada vagaba por la habitación, como buscando un lugar en el que meterse y luego volvía a él.

 

—Merlín, eso no es posible —Dijo, borrando la sonrisa que había esbozado—. Tú no tienes magia, lo sabría. 

—Uhm… 

El mundo de Arthur se detuvo de pronto, como si hubiera estado girando vertiginosamente antes. Se enfocó en Merlín, en su muy delgada figura, sus hombros anchos y un poco encorvados por un peso invisible. Él se movió de un pie a otro y, allí dónde los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, uno de sus ojos ardió como oro. Arthur se preguntó cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes.

Era obvio, si sabías qué buscar.

—Estás de broma.

 

Merlín lució incómodo y el cuchillo sobre la mesa de pronto estaba en su mano, sin saber bien cómo había llegado allí. Pero Merlín dio un paso atrás y él reaccionó. Tenía magia, pero le temía. 

 

—Quise decírtelo antes, es solo… que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Entonces me mentiste —Arthur soltó, sonando herido—. Me has mentido por años.

 

Los hombros del muchacho se hundieron un poco más; se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando, Arthur podía verle buscando algo que argumentar. Al final, él lució cansado.

 

—Lo lamento, Arthur. Fueron demasiadas cosas, siempre hay demasiadas cosas. Enemigos, ataques, situaciones.

—¿Y no pensaste alguna vez en confiar en mí?

Las palabras fueron dichas aún antes de procesarlas, sin embargo, era lo que más deseaba saber. Los ojos de Merlín fueron duros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía confiar en ti? —Dijo—. Mataron a alguien como yo justo el día en que pisé Camelot; acusaron a Gwen e iban a ejecutarla poco después. Ejecutaron a un druida y persiguieron a un niño. Arthur, ¿cómo podía confiar en tí después de eso?

—Yo… 

—Aún cuando pensé que tal vez…  que tal vez entenderías, miraste a Mordred de una forma tan atroz. 

Arthur sintió su corazón caer al suelo.

—Él lo sabía ¿verdad? Intentó protegerte a ti, a Will.

—No —Merlín suspiró, espantando las lágrimas—. No, Will nunca tuvo magia, Arthur. Él me protegió también, porque sabía que iba a morir y ya no le importaba mucho. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? —Una risa sin sentimiento brotó de lo profundo del pecho de Merlín—. Yo podría haberlo salvado, de saber cómo usar la magia correctamente. 

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres seguir aprendiendo?

—Jamás la pedí ¿sabes? Nací con ella y he estado lidiando con eso. Muchas veces desee ser normal, otras más me pregunté si soy un monstruo por poseerla. Pero Gaius tiene razón, no hay maldad en la magia. Es como una espada, Arthur, puedes usarla para matar o puedes usarla para proteger —Con convicción, Merlín le miró a los ojos—. Y yo decidí usarla para ti. 

 

Arthur sacudió la cabeza, intentando comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras. Había conflicto en su interior, todo lo que había creído durante su vida y lo que había estado aprendiendo recientemente. Merlín suavizó su mirada.

 

—¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que no te lo dije? —El rey asintió—. Como mencioné hace poco tiempo en este mismo lugar, eres mi amigo;  tendrías que elegir entre obedecer a tu padre, a tus creencias, o dejarme vivir. Jamás he querido ponerte en esa situación. 

Sus palabras dolieron más de lo que debía ser posible, porque eran sinceras. Merlín siempre era sincero.

—Habría elegido dejarte vivir, Merlín. Lo sabes.

—Y tu padre habría estado decepcionado. Pero creo que es diferente ahora, has cambiado y espero que sea para bien. Es todo lo que siempre he querido.

—¿Por qué suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo? 

 

Merlín sonrió. Fue diferente a todas las veces, había cariño en toda su expresión. 

 

—Habría dado mi vida voluntariamente por la tuya. Por protegerte, Arthur, hice cosas que nunca imaginé. Porque nací para servirte, para guiarte hacia el gran rey que eres en el interior.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? 

—Voy a marcharme.

 

El cuchillo sonó en el silencio de la habitación al caer de su mano y allí se quedó, olvidado. Arthur miró a Merlín, fijamente, tan asustado y tan confundido. Él imaginó su vida sin su sirviente, sin su mejor amigo y cuadró la mandíbula, si no lo hubiera hecho, se habría puesto a llorar. 

 

—Yo no te he dado permiso para irte —Fue lo que dijo. Claro que era diferente a todo lo que quería decir.  _ No te vayas, Merlín. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!  _

—No soy un ciudadano de Camelot, no puedes impedirlo.

—¿Estás traicionándome? 

Merlín se acercó y se sentó frente a él. Sus maneras suaves eran tan extrañas para Arthur y él tembló. El otro muchacho alzó sus manos, haciendo que enderezara la espalda.

—Nunca haría nada para herirte, Arthur. Te soy leal, hasta mi muerte. 

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? 

 

Por toda respuesta, los ojos de Merlín brillaron en oro y Arthur perdió el aliento. Entonces, frente a él apareció un orbe de luz blanca, levemente azulada, que él reconocería donde fuera. Su corazón latió desbocado, al fin comprendiendo. 

 

—Eras tú —Murmuró. 

 

Todo lo que Arthur creyó, todo lo que alguna vez pensó, se desvaneció como una nube negra. Fue como mirar al cielo despejado y fresco. 

 

—Aún al borde de la muerte —Merlín confirmó, lo demás no fue necesario que lo dijera. Él le habría protegido, le habría salvado. 

 

Arthur se quedó sin palabras, abriendo su boca apenas; buscando algo que decir. Sabía que debía agradecerle, que debía  _ decirle _ tantas cosas. Pero al final no dijo nada. Merlín sonrió, porque  _ sabía _ , comprendía. La luz se desvaneció y él se levantó para retirarse de la habitación.

 

—¿Qué cambió? —Dijo Arthur cuando su mano tocó el picaporte. Merlín se detuvo—. Está claro que ya no estás dispuesto a seguir, ¿qué fue lo que cambió? 

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si había tenido suerte en encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer? 

—Lo recuerdo.

—Bien, encontré a donde pertenezco, pero no es un lugar en absoluto. 

 

El brillo en sus ojos dio a Arthur mas información que sus palabras y un segundo después, salió. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

—¡Gaius!

 

El viejo galeno saltó en su lugar cuando su protegido entro, azotando la puerta. 

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? 

 

Se puso de pie para acercarse y ver si tenía algo; pero Merlín parecía no caber en sí mismo, moviéndose de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Sus ojos estaban grandes, brillantes e incluso un poco llorosos.

—Oh, por los dioses —Escuchó que murmuró—. Lo hice…

—¿Hiciste qué? 

—Se lo dije —Merlín le miró muy incrédulo y palideció, visto así, parecía una clase de fantasma—. Le dije a Arthur que tengo magia. 

 

Gaius se quedó sin habla, incapaz de reaccionar, supo que tenía la boca abierta porque de pronto la sintió muy seca. Su corazón le golpeó el viejo pecho.

 

—¿Qué hiciste qué?  

—Que tengo magia, Gaius, ¡le he confesado que tengo magia! —Y de pronto una gran sonrisa rompió en su cara—. ¡Y sigo vivo! 

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Merlín? 

—Sí —Aceptó el chico—. Sí, sí. He dicho que tengo magia a la última persona que debería y, tienes razón... Oh, centellas, seguramente los guardias vienen por mí. Será mejor que me apresure. 

—¿Apresurarte? ¿Pero a donde? 

—Le dije que me marchaba. Para ser sincero, he dejado listas mis cosas desde anoche.

 

Para Gaius, que no estaba esperando tal cosa, fue un golpe muy duro. Se quedó allí parado, mirando a su joven muchacho y sintiendo que de pronto todo estaba terminando. Apenas unas semanas atrás se había despedido de Mordred, él jamás había pensado que tendría que despedirse de Merlín tan pronto. 

El brujo pudo sentir el cambio en él y su sonrisa desapareció.

 

—Lo siento mucho, Gaius. Debí habértelo dicho.

Le ofreció el asomo de una sonrisa amorosa y su mano nudosa le palmeó el hombro.

—No te preocupes por eso. Fui yo quien te dijo que tal vez ya era tiempo. Has sido muy valiente, Merlín. Revelar una verdad tan grande requiere de mucho valor.

—Jamás me sentí tan aliviado —Merlín respondió con un suspiro—. Fue como quitar un gran peso de mis hombros, una sensación de lo más liberadora. 

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—Entonces es tiempo de que me ponga en marcha. 

 

Después de esas palabras, se dirigió a su habitación con grandes zancadas. Merlín se permitió admirar su pequeño lugarcito en Camelot una última vez y miró por la ventana, hacia las casas. Pero no pudo estar triste mucho tiempo, puesto que todo parecía mejor en ese momento que antes. Con su mochila al hombro, él salió para encontrar a Gaius alistando una bolsa con comida y otras cosas. Su tutor lucía tan grande que él sintió pena por dejarle solo otra vez. 

 

En silencio, acomodó la carga en la mochila de Merlín y pronto se miraron. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro.

 

—Pareciera que fue ayer cuando llegaste aquí, exactamente de la misma forma —Le dijo—. Solo que has crecido, físicamente y de otras formas. Entonces eras solo un niño muy flaco, los ojos muy grandes y las mejillas rosadas. 

—Oh, Gaius —Susurró Merlín antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sé que no soy tu padre, pero…

—Lo eres, Gaius. Eres mi padre. 

Lágrimas brillaron en los ojos del médico.

—Nunca ha dejado de asombrarme el gran corazón que posees, mi niño. Cuando te miro, puedo ver el gran hombre en el que te convertirás. Tal vez tu destino hable de Arthur, pero los druidas tienen razón al pensar en tí como un rey. 

—¿Un rey?

—Mordred me habló de eso —Explicó—. Los druidas, los seres con magia en general, ven en ti la esperanza y a un guía. Y tienen razón, porque tus pasos te llevan exactamente a dónde debes ir. 

—Pero Kilgharrah dijo que no podré cumplir mi destino a causa de Mordred.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que ha habido una mala interpretación en todo esto. Quizá es a esto a lo que la profecía se refería. 

 

Merlín lo pensó a profundidad y se dio cuenta que tal vez tenía razón. Kilgharrah dijo, expresamente, que si Mordred vivía él no podría cumplir su destino con Arthur. Al irse tras el druida, él estaba incumpliendo su destino. 

 

—¿Crees que hago lo correcto, Gaius? 

—A dónde te guíe tu corazón, Merlín, esa es la dirección correcta. Nunca lo dudes.

El muchacho sonrió. Un abrazo más y un gran suspiro, él abrió la puerta. 

—Bien, aquí vamos. 

 

Gaius tuvo la certeza de que volvería a verlo muy pronto.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Aunque tal vez no debía, Merlín hizo paradas intermitentes por el castillo. Se despidió de algunos sirvientes que habían sido sus amigos y de las doncellas de la cocina. Evitó a Leon y los caballeros lo más que pudo, por mera seguridad, pero ellos parecían no estar buscándole. Tal vez Arthur aún no había salido del shock.

 

Su última parada fueron las cámaras de Morgana. 

 

Gwen abrió después de un par de toques, luciendo como siempre. Bonita y gentil. Merlín no sabía exactamente cómo despedirse de ellas, así que había llevado dos pequeños ramos de flores preservadas con magia que tenía en la torre. La doncella se sorprendió cuando el olor a lavanda le inundó la nariz.

 

—¡Merlín! —Dijo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando notó su bolsa de viaje a la espalda. Morgana asomó su cabeza con curiosidad y también lo notó de inmediato—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Me estoy yendo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Morgana al acercarse—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque he cometido traición.

 

Las chicas le miraron como si hubiera dicho que se lanzaría de la torre más alta o algo peor. Merlín sonrió, aunque se sentía un poco triste. Puso el ramo sobrante, de diminutas lilas, en las manos de Morgana.

 

—Aquí. Ya verán de lo que hablo. 

 

Juntó las palmas y las ahuecó un poco, sus ojos brillaron en oro arrancando un jadeo de ambas y, al abrir las manos, liberó una mariposa azul y una morada. Estas se posaron en cada ramo.

 

—¡Por todos los cielos! —Exclamó Gwen.

—Tienes magia —Murmuró Morgana, mirando al bello insecto. Sus ojos de pronto se volvieron conocedores, brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios rojos. Ella parecía estar entendiendo al fin muchas cosas de un solo golpe.

—Sí —Aceptó él—. Ya se lo he dicho a Arthur.

—Pero Merlín…

—Vine a decir adiós —Se apresuró a interrumpir a Gwen. De pronto, sintió lágrimas en los ojos, había muchas cosas que quería decir pero no tanto tiempo—. Y a pedir disculpas, por los problemas que causé. Gwen, fui yo quien curó a tu padre aquella vez. Intenté confesar pero no me creyeron y asi te matan por mi culpa. Perdoname.

—Oh, Merlín —Sollozó Gwen y lanzó los brazos a su cuello. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que le dolió—. No hay por qué. Muchas gracias.

 

Morgana fue más reservada y le abrazó con suavidad sin decir nada. Merlín se talló los ojos.

 

—Espero volver a verlas pronto.

—Te deseamos lo mejor, Merlín —Dijo la princesa. Luego, antes de que se marchara, ella exclamó: —¡Cuida de él!

 

Merlín asintió y bajó las escaleras. 

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Gwen. La mujer de ojos verdes le sonrió cuando cerró la puerta y miró la mariposa de un azul pálido sobre sus flores. Fue a colocarlas en un jarrón frente a la ventana. 

—Llámame loca, pero anoche tuve un sueño extraño —La mariposa emprendió el vuelo y brillo a la luz del sol antes de deshacerse en una bella magia.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—Sabes que no he tenido pesadillas desde que conocía a Morgause. No, este fue diferente a todos los demás. Soñé que Merlín estaba en un prado cubierto de flores y que mariposas volaban al viento —Gwen miró su propio ramo y tomó a su mariposa con un dedo. Igual que la de Morgana, esta se desvaneció; la magia de Merlín acaricio su piel y era cálida, dulce. Como él—. Alguien dijo su nombre; pude sentir amor, felicidad, mientras se volvía para mirarlo. Y corriendo hacia él… —La doncella alzó su mirada, Morgana estaba sonriendo ampliamente, lágrimas en sus ojos como si la visión la hiciera muy feliz—. ...estaba Mordred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han de decir: "¿Qué pasó Neki? ¿Pa que lo pones a votación si al final vas a hacer lo que quieres?" xD y realmente lo siento jajaja pero no pude evitarlo. 
> 
> Me puse a pensar, muchísimo (por eso tardé en publicar) y me di cuenta de que Merlín es el tipo de persona que seguiría a quien ama, es decir, lo iba a hacer por Freya, porque realmente la amaba. Y como en esta realidad él no conoce a Freya, Mordred toma el lugar de su persona preciada.
> 
> Por más que escribí y escribí muchos intentos, todo me llevaba en este rumbo. Muchas de ustedes no querían que se separara de Arthur, pero siempre he creído que Merlín merecía más de lo que Arthur le dio y, cuando Merlín no estaba, era que lo apreciaba. Ambos necesitan separarse para crecer y Arthur necesita tiempo para asimilar que Merlín tiene magia. Al final, las cosas irán mejor, lo verán en el epílogo, ¡que probablemente publicaré mañana o el sábado!
> 
> Espero no me odien o algo jaja, yo les quiero mucho. Les envío muchos saludos y gracias por la paciencia, los ánimos y todo su amor. ¡Nos leemos en el último capítulo!


	11. El druida y el hechicero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dios mío. Ha sido un placer haber hecho este viaje con ustedes :'), no puedo creer que realmente lo haya terminado. 
> 
> Aquí el epílogo.

###  **El druida y el hechicero**

  
  


Sucedió una semana después, a la luz de un sol naciente sobre el pueblo de Ealdor.

 

Mordred y Hunith estaban preparando el desayuno, puesto que durante ese mes habían desarrollado una pequeña rutina. Ella, que comenzaba a amarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, se sentía reconfortada de ver que el niño, aunque era callado, parecía ser feliz. Así mismo, a Mordred le agradaba muchísimo su nueva vida, porque él nunca había tenido una madre y Hunith no tenía problema en adoptar ese papel. 

 

Ambos saldrían a checar los nabos después y hablaban sobre eso cuando el niño miró hacia la puerta; fue como sentir la llegada de la primavera, pues un viento cálido sopló en el pueblo y le de llenó la sensación más dulce. Abandonó la casa en una carrera que Hunith encontró intrigante pero adorable y, justo cuando se asomó a la puerta, vio que corría a toda prisa por el sendero hacia la figura alta que apenas alcanzaba a ver. 

 

Ella se sintió muy feliz aunque —como toda madre—, preocupada de que su hijo estuviera allí, porque solo podía significar una cosa. Sin embargo, Merlín no parecía estar huyendo en absoluto y les dijo que había ido para quedarse con ellos, porque su trabajo con el rey estaba terminado y solo quedaba esperar. Hunith no pudo negarse y Mordred nunca estuvo más feliz en toda su corta vida. 

 

Pasaron el verano atendiendo animales y aprendiendo sobre sanación; ambos incluso practicaron magia de los libros de hechizos de Gaius. Resultó que, tal como Hunith había dicho, en Ealdor eran más receptivos con la magia y cuando supieron que Mordred la tenía, por salvar a una pequeña niña de una rama que se quebró unos días después de llegar, le aceptaron de la mejor forma posible. 

A nadie le molestó que Merlín y Mordred pudieran hacer crecer las plantas o remover grandes trozos de tierra, tampoco que ahuyentaran a los bandidos sin que estos supieran que sucedió. Ambos fueron el secreto mejor guardado de Ealdor por común acuerdo, porque ninguno podía olvidar que Merlín llegó para auxiliarlos en un momento terrible, llevando ayuda desde el otro reino; con su ayuda, el pequeño pueblo tuvo una gran cosecha.

 

Y así vivieron durante un tiempo, en la tranquilidad y la rutina. Después de Camelot, el descanso fue más que bienvenido. 

 

Durante ese tiempo, las noticias de Camelot eran relativamente constantes, enviadas por Gaius mediante el cuervo, al que nombraron Budín, ya que le gustaba mucho. Al parecer, el rey estaba demasiado callado y el reino seguía prosperando. 

 

La primera noticia importante llegó a la siguiente primavera, después de un invierno helado. 

 

_ Mi querida familia:  _

 

_ Tengo noticias impresionantes: la princesa Morgana decidió revelarle al rey que tiene magia.  _

_ Al parecer, una niña que ayudé a salvar hace mucho tiempo atrás, y que es su media hermana, volvió a Camelot para conocerla. Ella también tiene magia y llevan algún tiempo en contacto. Yo sospechaba de sus dones desde que era niña, pero con Uther acechando decidí no mencionarlo.  _

_ El rey aún no puede creerlo y ha pedido mi consejo sobre lo que debería hacer. Me es grato decirles que tal vez haya un análisis de la prohibición con el concejo, pero aún no estoy muy seguro del resultado. Espero todo esté yendo muy bien, me hizo muy feliz leer su carta pasada.  _

_ ¡Que Mordred siga comiendo sus verduras!  _

 

_ Con amor, Gaius. _

  
  


Fue esa misma primavera cuando un grupo de druidas acudió para presentar sus respetos y compartir sus conocimientos al gran guía y ofrecieron a Merlín y Mordred la oportunidad de acompañarlos en un viaje de procesión para el solsticio de verano al gran Nemeton. Allí, Mordred convivió de nuevo con su gente y sus tradiciones, compartiendo con Merlín lo poco que conocía.

 

Sin saberlo, aquel viaje daría comienzo a una gran aventura. 

 

A su regreso, se encontraron con que el padre de Merlín había resucitado de entre los muertos, lo que en este caso se traduce a: fue visitado por Kilgharrah e informado de que, sorprendentemente, tenía un hijo. Merlín lloró como nunca en su vida y, aunque tardó un poquito, consiguió aceptar a su padre por completo. Ambos recuperaron el tiempo perdido; Balinor habló a su primogénito sobre su herencia y conocimientos. Le platicó del mundo que él recorrió cuando era joven y de las maravillas que vio, sobre su familia y sobre los dragones.

 

Vivieron en Ealdor poco más de un año como una familia feliz y, tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo, tomaron las bolsas de viaje y se despidieron de Hunith y Balinor para recorrer el mundo juntos. 

 

La siguiente noticia de Camelot les llegó cuando estaban a orillas del mar, en un reino aterrorizado mayormente por piratas. El rey había declarado que los druidas y los usuarios mágicos podían vivir libremente en las tierras de Camelot si no hacían uso de la magia. Para entonces Mordred tenía catorce años y había dado un estirón impresionante, aunque todo el que los conocía seguía pensando que eran hermanos.

 

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de se dieran cuenta de que Merlín no envejecía como todos los demás, porque allí dónde Mordred se hacía más alto, más grueso y más fuerte, el brujo permanecía casi igual. 

 

Como viajeros, Merlín y Mordred conocieron tierras imposibles. Y aunque Kilgharrah pensaba que era el último de su especie, Merlín descubrió en lejanas tierras que no era así. Los había de todo tipo, desde dragones orientales hasta dragones de hielo, a los cuales descubrió en una tierra fría donde casi nunca salía el sol.

 

Cruzaban a través de un gran desierto cuando la noticia tardía llegó; el corazón de ambos se llenó de regocijo y esa noche se miraron, con los ojos más brillantes que un hombre puede tener. La magia estaba permitida en Camelot y todas las personas serían juzgadas por sus actos y no por su origen o su religión. 

 

Pero eso no  detuvo su viaje.

 

Hubo muchas aventuras después; por ejemplo, cuando Mordred cumplió dieciséis, una sirena intentó robarlo. Merlín, a quien por supuesto que no le hizo gracia, terminó iniciando una guerra con los Merds y no pudo pisar de nuevo el reino de la Atlántida. 

 

Hay quienes dicen que llegaron a conocer el fin del mundo.

 

Merlín y Mordred pisaron Ealdor un día, casi cinco años después. Hunith y Balinor los vieron desmontar, vistiendo ropas extrañas y con magia cruda brillando en sus ojos. Ellos contaron historias de criaturas extraordinarias, pueblos mágicos en mitad de la nada y castillos blancos que brillaban al sol cual cristal, donde la magia era venerada y practicada. Hablaron de selvas y pantanos, de ciudades bajo tierra e incrustadas en montañas. 

 

Y cuando Hunith les dio la noticia de que la reina Guinevere dio a luz a un heredero, Merlín decidió que era tiempo de volver a donde todo comenzó. 

 

Camelot jamás había sido tan próspero y diverso como la segunda vez que ambos lo pisaron. El pueblo bajo bullía de vida, mientras los puestos eran adornados con magia. Por todos lados, las personas sonreían y se respiraba un aire de dicha, tal como Hunith lo había descrito un día muy lejano.

 

La noticia de que el gran mago Emrys llegaba a Camelot de nuevo fue motivo de alboroto y celebración, pues con él fue que la era dorada había iniciado. Todo el mundo conocía la historia. La ciudadela se adornó de flores y listones de colores; y cuando Merlín entró a su viejo hogar, vio al gran rey con una sonrisa de bienvenida para su amigo y antiguo sirviente. A su lado, Gwen lloraba lágrimas de alegría, un bebé regordete en sus brazos. 

 

La sorpresa fue mutua, porque Arthur no esperaba para nada que Mordred y Merlín lucieran exactamente iguales a cuando se marcharon. Se había enterado por Gaius de muchas cosas y por Morgana de otras, pero el chico druida era ligeramente diferente a como todos recordaban. Si bien Mordred ya tenía la edad que aparentó con el hechizo, este jamás le había hecho muy buena justicia. Era un poco más grueso de los hombros, con caderas esbeltas y piernas torneadas, una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada; él lucía más serio y maduro, pero su inocencia seguía allí, casi intacta. Y Merlín, él lucía mucho más sabio que un viejo.

 

Arthur sonrió, porque a pesar de que había escuchado historias y profecías, no podía dejar de verlo como su joven torpe sirviente, con el que había corrido al peligro y escupido a la cara de los villanos.

 

—Es bueno verte, viejo amigo —Estrechó su mano, un apretón fuerte inundado de respeto. Merlín supo entonces que Arthur igual había cambiado, no solo tenía más edad, tenía más corazón—. Espero este tiempo fuera te haya hecho bien.

—No tienes una idea de todo lo que he visto —Merlín rió—. Nuestras pequeñas aventuras siguen siendo extrañas, pero hay cosas aún más raras allá afuera. 

—Tendrás que hacerte tiempo para contarme —Respondió el rey, llevando una mano a la espada que colgaba de su cintura. Era nada más y nada menos que Excalibur—. Por cierto, Gaius me dio tu regalo.

 

Se unieron en un abrazo emotivo, el primero que realmente se habían dado desde que se conocieran. Merlín tuvo la plena certeza de que Arthur estaba disculpándose por lo sucedido, pero ninguno habló de eso, porque pertenecía al pasado. Y su futuro lucía brillante.

 

Arthur y Mordred se dieron la mano de forma solemne, destinos unidos pero convicciones grandes; el rey también había escuchado su profecía. Para demostrar su buena voluntad, el druida se inclinó, posando una mano en su corazón y le declaró su único y futuro rey. Merlín le miró orgulloso.

 

Gwen se adelantó entonces para abrazar a Merlín y besarle las mejillas. Su hijo, que aún no cumplía ni el año, tenía unos enormes ojos azules como los de su padre y el cabello castaño, como su madre; en el futuro le conocerían como un rey justo y benévolo, que ganó una gran guerra contra los sajones; pero esa es otra historia.

 

Después de dar su bendición al  pequeño príncipe, ambos se reunieron con Gaius para almorzar; el viejo médico seguía viviendo en el castillo como Físico de la Corte. A ellos se unió Lancelot, que era uno de los más fuertes caballeros de la mesa redonda. Recordaron los viejos tiempos y Gaius les relató que, después de su partida, el rey había estado presionando al concejo para una revisión de las leyes. Y, cuando se dio cuenta de que los viejos miembros eran fieles a Uther y jamás cambiarían su visión, disolvió el concejo y creó uno nuevo y mejor.

Al poco tiempo, Morgana había decidido confiar en Arthur, inspirada en la valentía de Merlín y la reacción del rey a su revelación. Cuando ella también se marchó para recibir conocimiento de las altas sacerdotisas de la vieja religión —quienes eran nada más y nada menos que Nimueh y Morgause—, Arthur cambió de nuevo las leyes y levantó la prohibición de la magia en Camelot. 

 

Merlín y Mordred decidieron que visitarían a Morgana en el templo y así fue que marcharon a la Isla de los Benditos. En cuanto lo vio, la princesa se lanzó a los brazos de Mordred, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. 

 

—Has crecido —Le dijo, aunque era una incoherencia porque siempre lo había visto de la misma forma. Mordred supo que hablaba de su espíritu, de su magia y de su corazón.

—Has crecido también, Morgana. 

 

Eso era lo más cierto que había en el mundo, porque ella era ahora una Alta Sacerdotisa también y su magia era fuerte, enlazada a la tierra tanto como la suya. Nimueh dio un paso hacia Merlín.

 

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Emrys. 

—¿No vas a intentar matarme esta vez, o sí? —Él dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Nunca quise tu muerte, solo eras un poco entrometido —Nimueh rió—. Pero lograste lo que estabas destinado a hacer y mucho más. Has liberado la magia.

—Sí —Merlín sonrió, mirando a Mordred y Morgana con especial suavidad—. Tuve un poco de ayuda con eso. 

 

La bruja sonrió, enigmática pero conocedora. 

 

Unas semanas después, bajo la luz de luna llena, ella invistió a Merlín como Alto Sacerdote de la vieja religión. A la preciosa ceremonia acudieron druidas de todos lados, un par de Cathas llamados Alator y Finna; Anhora, el guardián de los unicornios y Osgar, quien llevó la bendición de la Corte de las Disir. Ellos iluminaron la noche con magia y chispas. 

 

Mordred besó a Merlín en las almenas cuando todos fueron a dormir; después de muchos años de práctica, ambos sabían llevar el ritmo del otro a la perfección y sus besos eran casi como un ritual, lleno de amor y devoción.

Fueron vistos por Morgana, quien se asomó sin ninguna mala intención; ella simplemente sonrió y decidió que lo que quería tratar con sus amigos podía esperar. 

 

Los tres volvieron a Camelot juntos, llenos de alebosía  y fueron recibidos con un banquete. Ante toda la corte, Arthur le ofreció a Merlín un puesto en su casa como su consejero y Hechicero de la corte, que el brujo aceptó con una brillante sonrisa.

 

Mordred volvió a ocupar su lugar como ayudante de Gaius, y aunque a esas alturas sabía casi tanto como él, jamás dejó de aprender y enseñar; Arthur también le utilizó como un medio de contacto con su gente. Eventualmente, el viejo galeno se retiró y él fue nombrado oficialmente Físico de la Corte de Arthur.

 

Aunque muchos conocieron a Merlín durante sus años de servicio, nadie se sintió exento de asombro al notar que, mientras los años pasaron sobre su rey, no así con el hechicero, que lucía igual de joven que cuando volvió. 

 

Tampoco podían evitar dar segundas miradas cuando lo veían pasear por el pueblo tomado de la mano del Físico de la Corte o cuando los veían compartir un beso bajo el sol, las estrellas o la luna. Nadie podía negar que había magia en ellos, en el lazo invisible que les rodeaba y les hacía parecer que brillaban. 

 

Pero nunca nadie reaccionó como el rey lo hizo —este, desde luego, es un secreto a pena de muerte, así que es mejor que no lo cuenten a nadie más—; la mandíbula de Arthur cayó bien abajo cuando, en un arrebato, Merlín besó a Mordred frente a todos sus amigos durante la cena. Gwen tuvo que darle un golpecito con el codo y está de más decir que Morgana se burló de él durante mucho tiempo, por no haberse dado cuenta de nada durante todos esos años. 

 

Arthur intentó convencerla de que lo sabía, pero que no había visto nada más allá de que se tomaran de las manos y que él lo encontraba muy normal. Lancelot aprovechó para preguntar al rey si podía tomar su mano también y todos estallaron en risas. 

 

En todo Camelot se apreciaba y veneraba a la familia real, cuyos integrantes mayormente no poseían sangre real, más allá de Arthur y Morgana. No existió jamás una corte más feliz y querida.

 

Fue un día de primavera, después de que el druida había partido en un viaje al Nemeton con su gente por Beltane, cuando Mordred se reunió con Merlín en el claro cubierto de flores. El hechicero llegó un poco antes y espero pacientemente. 

 

Su druida apareció momentos después, corriendo hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y un ramo de margaritas en sus manos.

 

Tuvieron un picnic tranquilo, todo risas y besos suave. Cuando sus estómagos estuvieron llenos y sus copas vacías, Mordred atrapó a Merlín mirándole con mucha atención.

 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Emrys? —Le preguntó, una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios. Merlín se sonrojó.

—Ugh, ¿qué le ha sucedido a mi pequeño niño tímido e inocente?

—Te dije que crecería —Mordred se incorporó, arrodillándose frente a Merlín, como lo había hecho aquella vez antes de partir a Ealdor—. Emrys —Le dijo, mirando directamente a sus ojos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te hice esa promesa y no ha pasado ni un día en el que no pensara en ello. 

—También yo —Merlín respondió, cariñoso y un poco bromista—. He esperado mucho tiempo a que tuvieras una edad más adecuada a la mía.

—Lo has hecho.

—Pero ha valido la pena.

—¿De verdad lo crees? 

 

Mordred sonrió y entonces sacó de uno de sus bolsillos lo que había ido a buscar realmente al Nemeton. Era un aro de plata grabado con runas. Había traído otro exactamente igual, ambos bendecidos en Beltane y hechos con el soplo de un dragón. El muchacho había trabajado muy duro junto a Balinor para conseguirlos. 

 

—¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí, Emrys? 

 

Nadie podría expresar en palabras la emoción que inundó a Merlín aquel día, y muchos años después el diría que jamás se había sentido tan feliz, aunque existían otras situaciones que se le acercaban. También diría que fue cuando supo que Mordred al fin era un hombre y podía comenzar a disfrutar de ello.

 

—Para siempre.

 

Fue así como se cumplió la visión de Morgana.

 

Arthur aceptó oficiar una pequeña ceremonia y le obsequió a Merlín un juego de ropas dignas de un príncipe, con una chaqueta de un azul profundo y pantalones oscuros. Gwen colocó un fino aro de plata en forma de enredaderas sobre su cabeza para finalizar el conjunto y le dio el visto bueno.

 

Morgana se encargó de Mordred y, cuando entró en la sala, estaba ataviado en ropa blanca con bordados druidas de azul verdoso. Había un aro idéntico al suyo sobre su cabello. Todo él brillaba, desde sus ojos hermosos hasta el último de sus cabellos. Mordred pensó lo mismo de Merlín, que lucía como el héroe que él siempre adoró.

 

Arthur estaba parado, su corona brillando a la luz del color del ámbar más puro y ató un listón rojo alrededor de sus manos. En primera fila estaban todos sus amigos; Gaius, Lancelot, Hunith, Balinor, un pequeño dragón blanco posado en su hombro al que habían llamado Aithusa; había gente del pueblo, druidas y hechiceros. Todos con la emoción visible en sus rostros.

 

—¿Tú, Merlín, Emrys, Hechicero de la corte de Camelot, Alto Sacerdote de la Vieja Religión y último de los grandes señores del dragón, aceptas a este hombre para unir sus vidas por la eternidad?

Merlín sonrió, amplio y extenso.

—Acepto.

—¿Y tú, Mordred Físico de la Corte de Camelot, embajador e hijo del pueblo druida, aceptas a este hombre para unir sus vidas por la eternidad?

Mordred tampoco dudó.

—Acepto.

 

Solemne y feliz, Arthur rompió en una sonrisa inevitable y extendió los brazos, abarcándolos a ambos en su totalidad. 

 

—Por el poder investido en mi, Rey Arthur Pendragon de Camelot, declaro que este vínculo no podrá ser roto en esta era u otra. ¡Que la felicidad inunde sus días!

 

Y mientras Merlín y Mordred compartían un beso, Morgana lanzó chispas de colores al aire y todos sus amigos corearon:

 

—¡Hoy y siempre, que así sea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No puedo creer que esté terminado!
> 
> Cuando comencé este fanfic, fue en diciembre del año pasado, más o menos. Se quedó en mi portapapeles por un rato, hasta que me decidí a publicarlo hace unos meses. Siempre tuve uan idea clara de lo que quería de este fic y ahora, con 172 páginas en el documento original (¡Es casi un libro!) puedo decir que lo logré :3 
> 
> Gracias mil por los kudos y especialmente a DSara22 que estuvo allí, dejándome comentarios bonitos <3 tienes mi corazón para la eternidad. Como regalo, publicaré pedacitos de amor de diversos momentos, puedes pedirme el que quieras; si por ejemplo, quieres que ahonde más en algún momento o ver algo en específico, será mi obsequio de agradecimiento!
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo!
> 
> ¡Un beso enooorme!


End file.
